Kamen Rider GÆNM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero
by CODE-ROGUE
Summary: Are you a hero or a villian? Shira Shidou is just a freelance's young man with his own problem, but his life change after send to another world where alien creatures threat the humanity and the only hope for mankind is girls whose fight with the power of song. GAME START! [On hiatus]
1. Important announcement

**Hello readers! After I read some review, I admit the lines on story is almost copy-paste of one of story. Also, it's lack of Anti-hero point so I decides to rewrite it. the character will be same but there would a change in some part, so wait for my rewrite story, okay? Asharoth out and sorry for seems offended some readers.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for that.**


	2. Stage 0

**Hello readers! As I promise, I have rewrite the story. Now, let's enjoy the story, shall we?**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 0: Arrive in new world! The Anti-Hero fighter!**

* * *

 _A sky has shed it tears. The sky emotion describe one's feeling who standing to the earth. In somewhere on the street, there're few people, looking to the same spot. The first is a 15 years old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes. Next to her is a girl with same age as her. She has short cream hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark oranges eyes. Not like first girl who's clothes in school uniform, she was wearing some sort of battle dress. They're Miku Kohinata and Hibiki Tachibana._

 _On the other side, is a 17 years old tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail her left side of her head that longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to her waist and cut straight. Beside of her is girl that looks one year younger than the girl before. She has long pale purple hair that fell to her knees and separated into six large strands, three on each side and has purple hair. They're Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine, and both of them also wear some sort of battle dress._

 _They're on the grief. Each one of them had a very sad expression. Some of them even start to shed tears. However, it's not same as the last girl. She looks same old as the blue haired girl before. She had long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and had red eyes. She's Kanade Amou. She was fall down to her legs with her eyes shedding tears as she has grabbing tightly on something on her hands._

" _Why..." Kanade said in sobbing tone, "why you must come to this...?"_

 _Her hands that hold something begin to tremble. As if she was holding all her emotion before... now it's started to crumble apart as she let out her thunderous cry to the sky._

" _SHIRAAAAAAA!"_

 _Now you maybe wonder, what happen just now? What kind of event those lead to these people lost someone important to them? Well, we need to go back to the past, to actual two years ago to see how it will be lead to there. To heard the songs of Valkyrie. To sing a story of untold warrior, who fight for the right as if it just a game. This is a story of a untold warrior Genm and how the Valkyries sang his song._

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: _**Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero**_.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Kanade in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Kanade in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and two empty places, one with orange background and the other with blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Kanade fight against several Noises and almost cornered before Tsubasa come to aid while riding Lazer level 2 form. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it shows all Kamen Rider (Genm riding Lazer, Brave and Snipe) stand side by side with their weapon ready, backing all Symphogear user (Kanade and Tsubasa) who readied their armed gear. The Symphogears faced the mysterious relic user ready to fight, where the Kamen Riders facing a Kamen Rider that can't be seen his appearance except the silhouette and a flame devil-like aura behind him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

It shows Genm rushed toward the mysterious Kamen Rider as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Tokyo) (Shira's POV)**

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" say some beaten up gangsters before they're running away. Seriously, they face maybe scary but they're bark and no bite... ah, no they're bite but they're teeth are rusted.

"T-thank you for saving me," say a young man, probably few years older than me who almost got betting up by those gangster, "I don't know what will happen to me if you're not coming."

"Don't thank me," I said to him, "I just want to relief some stress and you just lucky that I found you with those gangster."

"A-anyway, thank you for saving my life! I'll be in debt of you."

"Shut up and just go away, unless you want to get beaten up by them again," I said to him, where he nod at me and go away, "Hah... what a day."

You maybe not know me. I'm Shira, Shira Shidou. If you ask me who am I, I just you people call freelance. And I just got fired from my previous work place just because I found a bad thing about that company. Seriously, good people are hard to found those days. Because of that, I'm seriously in bad mood and just want to punch someone, where fortunately I found some bad gangster try to do what they do to unfortunately victim that I just saved. Actually, I don't want to save him, I just want to punch that gangster, that's all.

"Hah..." I sighed again, "Now I need to find another job. If not, how I can pay for next month's rent money?" then I walked out from where I am before heading toward an apartment, my home. It was cheap rent apartment but it's still good place. At least they had shower in bathroom.

After walking for few minutes, I finally arrived on my apartment. Just as I climbed the stair, I was greeted by someone I know.

"Yo boy!" said the one who greeted me. He was a veteran soldier back then, serving Japan government before he retired. Aside from his muscle body and scary face, he actually a good guy if you can know him better, "It seems you have punched several faces, am I right?"

"Only four actually," I answered.

"Hahaha! You're still like that! Seriously, with your experience in combat I can recommend you to some of my friend in military rank."

"Such a good offer," I said, "But sadly I must decline it. I'm not good in military. I just want to beat someone when I pissed or in bad mood, that's all."

"Alright then, but my offer is still standing!" he said while patting my back. Ouch! His pat is as strong as iron hit your back as always, "Anyway, you better stop to do it. Making a lot of enemy is not always good, you know?"

"Aren't you too?" I asked him, "You're soldier back then. I can guess you already kill several guys before, and is that making you an enemy to their family?"

"Probably," he said, "But I was a soldier. I just do what I was ordered... wait a minute! Don't change subject like that!"

"Sorry my bad."

"Hah... Is this a youngster now's days?"

"For your note, I'm already passing the youngster age."

"For me you're just a brat!" he said, "Anyway, I'll go now."

"Oh, good luck then."

"I make my own luck brat!" he said before walking away from me. I smiled a little before proceed to my room in apartment. After I entered my room, I paid no attention and just go straight to shower after I undress myself, revealing my naked body with many scars on them. I don't want to talk about it, especially some scar.

I have cooling myself with shower when I goes in deep though. My life is pretty good, with its own problem too but I can deal with it. I just not want to go back to that place.

"...Shit," Just thinking about that place again make my mouth sour. I turn off the shower and walking out from bathroom as I dried myself with towel. I walked naked to my bedroom... why you asked? I live here, **alone** so I don't need to worry about someone saw me. Yeah... it was a bad habit but one said "habit die hard" so I'm not really try to fix it. At least I only do it when I really alone here.

In my bedroom, I'm wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black pants. I also don't forget to fix my black hair and its bangs as I see my face in the mirror. Hm... Same face with green eyes and a scar on my left cheek, "Okay, I'm good to go," I said before taking my black with red line jacket and grey sneakers and going out again.

I'm walking through street; try to seeking anything interesting for distracting myself. Yeah... I do it a lot. After few minutes walking, I stopped in front of electronic store that had their TV on, showing some kind of commercial on screen. It was a commercial about the show called Kamen Rider. When I was young, I really like that show. How the hero beat the bad people and save people, it was the thing that force me to be a hero of justice, until I faced the truth and realize that—

Hero do not existing...

A harsh revelation, something that make me thing the concept of justice like those heroes do is not exist. You can save someone, but that's not mean you're hero. Justice... is just soft word for beating's bad people without mercy. It was a paradox thing, where its concept is different to every person.

"Heh... such a peaceful days before," I said before continue walking through the street. However, I was too careless on my walking as I failed to notice the red lights turn green.

*HONK!"

It happens really fast, so fast that I don't know what just happen. Last I remember, I heard a truck's horn before I feel something hard hit me and I was send flying. That... until everything turned dark.

* * *

 **(Unknown location)**

"Ugh... where am I?" I said as I opened my eyes, "What's this place?" I looked around and concluded that I was in some alleyway. Strange... I was on street before, how can I end up here? "What just happen... huh?" I wake up and found a black suitcase next to me. Why it's here? I don't remember I brought a suitcase before, "Hah... forget it. First, I must know where I am," I said as I stood up and walk out from alleyway. I also bring the suitcase as I think it will be important for me.

"What the fu*k!" I shout as I looked the sight around me. This is not Tokyo I know. It was fu*king more high tech than I know! So much things those I don't recognize. Am I sending to future or something?

"Calm yourself," I said to myself, "Panicking just increase more problem. I should do what the first thing I must do when in foreign place: gathering information. I walked for few minutes until I found some restaurant.

*GROWL~~*

"Damn my stomach," I got hungry and I found a restaurant. Well... I can't find anything with empty stomach, right? Lucky, which they're still accepting yen as money and I brought some. Once I have my food, I took a seat near a TV and listening to the news as I was eating my food.

" _And now I'll put some news about recent Noise attacks."_

"Noise?" I muttered.

" _Noise, the alien creature that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years,_ " they're showing some footage of weird glowing, alien creatures killing people. When they touch someone, that person would turn into carbon before dissolving into dust of carbon. What a strange way to kill human...

*BOOM!*

"What the!?" I surprised by explosion sound before I get out from my seat and run outside. What I get, is the similar scene like one in apocalypse movie I had watched. Peoples running away from those things called Noise, who the one who wasn't fast enough, soon meet their demise. I saw a mother and her little girl running before the mother got killed. I wanted to run too, but my mind says to save the girl. Ugh... must I? I don't that care about other people but I can't help if I want to help someone sometimes.

I moved quickly and save the girl as one pouncing at us, "Take this!" I kicked it and to my surprise, my legs didn't turn into carbon. How strange, but it can keep for later. With the girl shaking in terror behind me as we're surrounded by those things, we're cornered.

"Damn! What now!?" I cursed as I was trying to come up with idea to get out from our situation. Then, I saw something glowed inside the suitcase. I open it and saw something that I don't believe.

"Is this..." It was Gamer Driver from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the one I watched back then as kid! Why it was inside the suitcase? I took it out and I feel it wasn't made by plastic and was heavier. Last I know the toys are made by plastic.

"It couldn't be..." I muttered as a very crazy idea pop out from my mind. If this thing becomes real, "Then..." I put it on my wrist and surprise me as a belt suddenly generate from it and attach on my wrist. Then, I took two remain items, that I think it was Rider Gashat, the dark purple one and green one. Wait... last I know, this gashat belongs to—

"No time for thinking!" I said as I put the green one on the hold in my side and the dark purple one on my hand, "Please work..." I muttered before I press the activation button.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

As the sound announced, there're some dark purple energy generates on the ground and expanding, making the surrounded into pixel form before coming back to normal. Behind me, there's a big hologram showing the Proto-Mighty Action X game title as some purple bricks come out from it.

*WIND BLOW~~*

Strange... I feel... different. Like a switch turned inside me, I feel... something change in me. Yeah... that's right.

It was my battle persona. It happens sometimes when I was so exciting in fighting. The adrenaline rushed through my body as I put a small sadistic smile on my face, "Stay here," I said to the little girl without turn back at her. Then I inserted the gashat on the driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!]**

A series of character images float around me. I know what image I must choose as I practically punch to right side of me. The image that I choose now becomes bigger as my body surrounded by light. As the light disappears, I was changed into a familiar super deformed form. My whole body becomes chubby and covered by white armor with black gamepad like breastplate with dark purple screen. Looking to nearby window that's still intact, I also have my head in big neckless head with a goggle that have this freaking badass red eyes and the upper part is black part shape into some kind of anime hair.

I had become... Kamen Rider Genm! And it was level 1 form. No, it wasn't enough as I flick the lever and open it, "Second Phase, Initiated!"

 **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

A hologram appeared in front of me with an image icon of level 2 form. It slowly coming and passing me before my whole body covered by dark purple light. Then, my whole body feels like being cast off as I turn around, revealing my level 2 form that more like human in shape and my level 1 face on my back. I wore black tight suit with purple line and purple light armor. I regain my gamepad breastplate and my head now is more like human head with goggle that had red badass eyes and the top part still look like anime style hair but look little longer and extra spike. This is Kamen Rider Genm, level 2 form! Now this is what I want!

"Your ending," I said as I pointing toward Noises, "has been decided!" I swing my pointing arm to side as light engulf it and revealing I have gabbing Gasachon Bugvisor in chainsaw mode.

One of Noise tries to pounce at me but I greet it with my chainsaw as I slice it down. More is coming toward me as I was walking forward like I was accepting them. I punched, kicked, and slicing them all without mercy. It can't be helped if I was laughing in the middle of it as if I was satisfied. It was my first time I can beat something, literally to death without holding back! Most of my opponent is human so I can't kill them, but this thing is alien, a creature from nowhere so I'm free to kill them. And it also helped humanity from their threat, so two birds in one stone!

"Let's end this now!" I said as I remove Proto-Mighty Action X gashat from Gamer Driver and put it on Kimewaza slot and press the button on the side.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

The purple energy came out from Gamer Driver and running through my body into Bugvisor, empowers the chainsaw with purple razor energy. I push the A button on Bugvisor followed by Kimewaza button once again.

 **[MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

Once close enough, I strike the close one next to me, before turning to strike another and repeat the process until the last Noise. As I finish, I knew that I had kill every single Noises in location.

 **[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]**

"Fiuh~~, what a battle...", I said. I turn around and see the little girl was gaping in awe, "Close your mouth kid. Flies can get in if you don't," the girl did what I told and continued to stare at me; "Err... is there something in my face?"

"You were amazing!"

"Am I?" I can't help to smile to this kid honest opinion. Yeah, I'm soft to children, problem!? "Thanks kid!"

"Who're you mister?"

"Me? I'm Genm, Kamen Rider Genm."

"Are you a superhero?"

"...No kid, I'm not one."

"Eh? But you save me, right?"

"Not all people who save someone is a hero, kid," I explain to her while I pat her head. Saving someone doesn't mean you become hero... or something else, "Anyway, why don't we get you to the police?"

She nodded at me as answer. I close the lever on driver before take out the gashat before revert back to my normal form. The little girl grip one of my hands as we're walking together to the police... if I can find one after what just happen here.

"Well... this place isn't so bad after all," I thought before continued walking.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in other places) (3rd POV)**

When Shira was fight, he doesn't realize that someone was watching him over. The first is some group of people in some kind of secret base as their commander, Genjuro Kazanari and a woman named Ryoko Sakurai with the other member watching him in footage.

In other hand, is a man in suit was watching his fight too. He's Dan Kuroto, CEO of GENM Corp. But not like previous people, he knows what Shira uses to fight against Noise and interested enough to him as he thinking what he will do later, "Now, shall we start the game?"

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. Please review if you had time. See you on next stage!**


	3. Stage 1-1

**Hello readers! Come again, Asharoth with new chapter! However, before we're start the reading, let me clarrified some issues first:**

 **1\. About my bad grammar: most of my review whaever I wrote a story is told me about my grammar mistake. Well... it can't be help. English IS not my main language and currently I just take some course for fix my grammar mistake habit. I was trying to fix it and currently searching for Beta-reader myself.**

 **2\. About the fact that I copy-paste someone else story: I had reflect myself and I just got permission from Ashbel to use his story concept (and even ask him/her if he/she can be my Beta-reader), not that I would use the whole concept of story because I want to create a different, darker story than his so don't expected a good ending. Well... I can't say if ti was true about the ending. Guess it by yourself.**

 **3\. About my account name: DX, with full respect I told you that my account name is not spelt wrong. Ever heard that when you named an account, it wasn't always related to something? Where you get the conclusion that my account name is related to Astaroth thing? Is it because it has similarity? I told you, it doesn't has any connection to anything at all. It was pop-out-at-the-moment name I used since long time ago.**

 **I'm not insulted or anything, I just want to clarrified some issue that if I don't clarrified it soon, it will make more problem in the future. Like most of people say, pent up stress is not good so I tried to relief some of it. I'm sorry if some of my word is not good and there're grammar mistake, but it was a process anyway. You can't move forward if you stuck because just one problem and don't brave enough to continue.**

 **Anyway let's continue to the story. I found that the chapter is later long so I split it into two part. Well, without wait for more longer, enjoy the reading!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own ideas and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 1.1: The unexpected of life I. The normal life of Anti-Hero!**

* * *

 **(Flashback) (Shira's POV)**

 _It was happen in the past, when I was a kid. I was watching a superhero show called "Kamen Rider". For boys in my age, it was a wonderful show. Heroes fights against evil to protect humanity's freedom. In that time, I was thought that was the justice is, fight bad people to protect the weak. How naive I was._

 _I was thinking, if I become a hero, then I can protect anyone I love, anyone I care. Such I naive thinking of boy likes me. As the time move, soon it revealed that not even hero is always a good people. There's always hero that will protect what they care, by using any kind of methods. Their justice... is not what justice peoples think about. There're different forms of justice, where it's different depends to said people. One said it was justice, but the other said it wasn't. Then, what's truly justice is?_

" _Mom...? Dad...?"_

 _I can't really remember what happen that time. It was hot, everything looks so red. I was walked through burning places, trying to found my mom and dad. I was separated from them when this disaster happens. It was hard to found them, especially when you had bruises and your vision was kinda blurred. I was a hard time, until notice something not far from me. I came toward it as I found a hand in some rubbles but not an ordinary hand. On that hand, there's a very familiar ring. A ring, which I do know very well. Then, I realize that I was too late._

" _Why... WHY?!"_

 _My shout of sadness thunderous to the sky. It was no fair. People said if you do the right thing, you will get a good thing. But... after all these years I do a right thing, why I must lost something very dear to me? Is it karma? Did I do something wrong without I realize it? If what people say to me is right, why I must go through something like this!? Why the world is so unfair to me!?_

 _And it was a last thing I remember, before everything becomes pitch dark._

* * *

 **(Reality)**

I woke up from my sudden flashback. It was a long time since I had that flashback dream, "Why I must remember it again..." I have massaged my forehead for that. It was painful memories... that I don't want to remember.

"KYAAA!" A woman scream echoing through the sky's night, indicate that it was the time I move. It's just couple of days since I arrived in this world. I have learned that this world had a threat problem from alien creatures, the Noise. It wasn't continuously disaster, but lately it was happen more than it should. Not only that, there's a rumor about some sort of unknown disease that when the patient showing a symptoms, there're monsters come out from their body. I concluded that Bugster virus exists on this world too, where sadly it's still in middle of investigation because of Noise's danger that more a real threat than this rumored disease.

With Gamer Driver, together with Rider Gashat "Proto-Mighty Action X and Gasachon Bugvisor, I have helping around by annihilate both the Noise and the Bugster. This time, either was Noise or Bugster, I need to annihilate them. Not because I want to become a hero, but I don't like to do nothing when I have power to do it, that's all.

"Ah... there you are," I said when I finally arrive on the location. From my view in the rooftop, I'm see a woman, probably around 20's dressing in office work dress is being attacked by some Bugster, "Hm... I don't see the major one," When the Bugster attacks, there's always one Bugster that looks different than the other, but this time only the orange-head ones that attacking, "It must be hiding somewhere, I need to found them to end this," with that, I put the driver on my wrist before I activated the gashat.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

I inserted the gashat before open up the lever.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!]**

I jump out as my armor started to cast-off.

 **[GACHAN! LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

I landed right in the middle of the woman and the orange-heads Bugster. The woman seems shocked with my sudden appearance but pay no attention as my mind switch to battle mode and its target is the Bugster in front of me.

"Annihilation..." I said before charging toward the Bugsters. One tries to attacks me with its kitchen utensil as its weapon choice, but I evade it before slam my fist to its body for counterattack. The other ones are trying to do the same thing, but I evaded by jump out from my place and jumped around the place. Considered it was a cramped place, my jump ability is very useful to evade and for give me a strategic 3-dimension maneuver for attacking. One by one, I have killed the Bugster that attacking the woman. That, until the boss showed up.

" **I see you have defeated my minion,"** said the Bugster with blue colored body and have a cloak and a top hat. It's Salty Bugster, the actual boss from the real Mighty Action X game, **"However! You interference in our objective is over now! I'll make you game over!"**

"Just try it if you can," I said while give a provoked stance.

" **YOU ASKED IT!"** he said before charge toward me with punch. I evade it before landed few punches to him. Then, Salty tries to shock me with his shock hand, but I evade it by jumping right to its back before landed an elbow strike on Salty.

" **GAAGH!"** Salty said in pain when he was send fly to wall. From all this ruckuses, I can tell that soon people around would notice so I decide to end this fast.

"Your fate," I said while pointed at him, "has been decided!" I come to him before planted my kick to him, force him to stick to wall. Not waste my time, I took out the gashat from the driver before insert it to Kimewaza holder and press the button.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

The purple energy charged into my feet that planted to Salty. I wasted no time and press the button once again, "Game over."

 **[MIGHTY CRITICAL CTRIKE!]**

The force on my kick pushed Salty deep into wall as I landed more kicks at him. After few kicks, I end it by single powerful drop kick before jump out from him.

" **Damn you!"** he shouted before exploded. Using the smoke of the explosion, I jumped out from the location into the rooftop, hope that the woman don't see me too much, however—

*FLASH!*

I saw something flashed behind me so I turn around. I found that woman has taken a picture of me and ready to take more of it. I decide to go away immediately before she took more picture of me. After jumping for quite distance, I take some breath before end my transformation by close the lever and took out the gashat.

 **[GASHUN...]**

"Fyuh... what a battle," I exhausted breath, not only from the previous battle but also from my attempt to escape before that woman have more picture of me. As I said before, I don't do this for become a hero. I do it because I want it, that's all, and I don't like to become a center of attention, "Though, I think soon the rumor will spread out," From this past days, I had helped some people from either Noise or Bugster. Of course people become more interested to know who I am so it wasn't only this time people took my picture. There's a time that someone I saved, where she was a high school girl suddenly took my arm after I save her and had selfie with me, forced. That was an awful time when the rumors about my existence are out in net. I was checking on them, and even some of them declare themselves as a seeker of truth of my real identity as they're trying to meet me when I happen to save someone. Of course, I go away without leaving a single word to them.

"Forget it, tomorrow I have a job so I need to rest soon," I said before go back to my place. I t was one the time that I hate it when I forgot to bring my motorcycle when I was out in night, even though I just buy it.

* * *

 **(Inside a private jet) (3rd POV)**

Inside a private jet that fly in the sky of Japan, two girl just come back from what they do off the country. One of them is a girl with red hair and eyes. She's Kanade Amou, one of singers of a popular Pop-Idol group called Zwei Wing, "Finally! After along hour, we finally hit Japan!" she said in excitement, "What do you think Tsubasa?"

The person she talked to is a girl with blue hair and eyes, who seems in the same age as Kanade. She's Tsubasa Kazanari, the second singer of Zwei Wing, "Well... it was nice to be back at home, Kanade."

Kanade whose more excite than her best friend keep talking about their arrival in Japan, where Tsubasa's agree with her. Then, she have an idea to check the news to see what was change since last they're in Japan, which Tsubasa agree with it. As she turns on the TV, the news was reported about more updates of Noise. Of course, just by mention of Noise made Kanade made an angry expression. It's because her family was killed by Noise but also thousands of people. She can't wait to teach those aliens another lesson of pain. But their though distracted by the next news.

The news is about a mysterious man in armor suit suddenly appeared when the situation looks become worse. This was surprised Kanade and Tsubasa as Genm's taking out the Noise and actually able to kill them. The news follows by his mysterious identity and his no connection to government either. Rumor and speculation is wide spread but the fact is still mystery of this mysterious savior that becomes a new hope of people.

Kanade then turn off the TV as she was speechless with Tsubasa as well, "Well... that was something."

"Do you think the Commander know about this?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know," Kanade looks to the out from the plane window, "is that home has change a little since we've been gone."

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: _**Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero**_.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Kanade in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Kanade in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and two empty places, one with orange background and the other with blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Kanade fight against several Noises and almost cornered before Tsubasa come to aid while riding Lazer level 2 form. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it shows all Kamen Rider (Genm riding Lazer, Brave and Snipe) stand side by side with their weapon ready, backing all Symphogear user (Kanade and Tsubasa) who readied their armed gear. The Symphogears faced the mysterious relic user ready to fight, where the Kamen Riders facing a Kamen Rider that can't be seen his appearance except the silhouette and a flame devil-like aura behind him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

It shows Genm rushed toward the mysterious Kamen Rider as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Next day, Apartment Building) (Shira's POV)**

*PIP~~!*

*PIP~~!*

*PIP~~!*

*PIP~~!*

*CLICK!*

"Morning already, eh?" I said before I saw the clock. 5.30 A.M. Dammit, I only had 4 hours sleep! I hope I don't fall asleep when I was working, "Few coffee would help me," I stretch my body before get up and brush my teeth before taking a shower, "Ah~~ Nothing can beat a cold shower in the morning," I said with satisfied. I was learn in the past that cold water help you to wake up and fresh up, and until now it was proved right. Then, after shower I dried my body before dressed myself. I'm wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants. Then, I go to the kitchen. I put two breads on my toaster then prepare my coffee when waiting for my breads.

*TING!*

As my breads were toasted, I took it before spread some chocolate jam to it and eat it. I turn on the TV put I saw nothing important on it as I turn it off when I finished my breakfast. Looking to the clock on the kitchen, I found I still have a time so I prepare my leave by wash the plate and cup before taking my black hoodie and shoes and went out for work by my bike.

It's been a week since I arrive on this world and become a Kamen Rider. Because I become a rider from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, I do some search about something when I found something unbelievable. GENM Corp. is exist and was become famous games company in Japan. Well... considered the Bugster exist then of course the company also exist, included the CEO, Dan Kuroto too. I wonder if other rider is existing too, but it can be waiting for later.

But I can't help to feel wrong. I can tell that Dan Kuroto already know my existence but he doesn't do anything this week. From what I learn back then when I watched the show, he was double-faced type of person that used other rider for his own gain. Of course, that's mean he was the dangerous person for me too. However, his silence for my action is very suspicious, so I can't help to feel worried about future.

Anyway, during this week I was able to get a job as a waiter at an okonomiyaki restaurant called The Flower. The onwer, my bood is a kind woman who is nice enough to give me a job, well... because I show my skill in cooking that make her give me a sudden OK for job, after she tries my cooking. Thanks my 101 experiences of part-time job I do in the past. The job is helping me for gain me enough money to rent an apartment.

"Ah, Shira! I'm so glad you could make it," my boss said with smile, "Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here in any second now."

"Got it boss," I said as I going to the back and hanging up my hoodie before grabbing an apron and trying it around me. Once I got it done, I went out and meet by scene of some girl already here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from my work place, there's a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy and as the name said, it was promotes music. People or student who're very passionate or seeking a career in music would go to there. It had produced some very talented people, for example is the Pop-Idol group called Zwei Wing. I'm not that kind of people who went to idol group but I admit it their songs are good so I brought some of their albums in my place.

Went I taking orders from Lydian students; I saw the door opening again with two familiar faces coming inside.

The first girl, who seems six years younger than me... yeah, a big gap in our age, had a short cream hair with two red clips on each side of her hair and dark orange eyes. The other girl had a same age as the first and she had short dirty green hair with aquamarine eyes. These two are Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata. It can be said they're regular on here. That's why I know them because I got to know them during my work time here.

"Welco—ah, you two."

"Hey! What kind of greeting is that!?" Hibika said.

"My kind," I said when I directing those two at a table, "So, as usual?"

"Yes, please!" Hibiki said, seems more excited than usual for some reason.

"Hm? You sound so exciting," I pointed out, "Are you got boyfriend or something?"

"N-no way!" she denied with little blush on her cheek, "Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

"Is that so?"

Miku answer me with nod, "It kinda surprised me, but I was able to wind some free tickets from contest Hibiki made me to enter in."

"Can you at least try to say it without making me sound like a bad guy?" Hibiki whined.

Miku giggled at her best friend reaction, "Sorry."

" _Wow, so innocent yet manipulative in strange way_ ," I thought in my own amusement before gave the boss the order. A few minutes later, the order is ready and I grab it, placing it on the platter with the other orders. After going around putting the order, I finally come back to those two, "Here your order."

"Thanks!" Hibiki said before say, "Itadakimasu!" before proceeded to mow down her food.

Both I and Miku sighed for her lack of manners. No matter how much her excitement is, at least she shouldn't forget about manner in eating food, "Oi, slow down or you would choke later."

And just I say it, she started to choke. Really? She makes me think she was some idiot in other way around. I sighed again as Miku handed her a glass of water where Hibiki instantly drink all of it before gasping for some air.

"Save you excitement for the concert later," I suggested, "Well, back to work. Have fun at the concert."

When I have taking more orders, I notice that my phone is vibrating. I check the phone and saw I have new mail from unknown number. I went to back to open it as I saw what is inside:

 **Meet me at this location on X time**

 **Dan Kuroto**

"Huh!?" All of time, he decides to take a move now? Very suspicious. However, ignore it also not good either. If he wanted to meet, then he will get it. I put in the phone before continue my work again.

* * *

 **(Later, on the location)**

I have arrived on the location as he gives to me, but I don't see any sign of him. Could be a trap? The chance is half but knowing who I'll meet, I can't help to be caution.

"I see you have arrived," I turn back and see Kuroto standing there with his usual office clothes and brought a suitcase with him.

"If by chance, are you Dan Kuroto? The one whose message me?" I said while pretend don't know him. Last thing I want him to know is I know exactly what kind of guy he is.

"You're right, I'm Dan Kuroto," he introduced himself, "And I see you use my company property right now."

He's right. I was caution since I got here so I put the driver on while the gashat in ready in my pocket. From my experience, preparing before you do something can help you when the situations get wrong. And it actually save me couple of time in the past.

"Sadly, it wasn't yours now," I said to him, "What do you want from me? Are you here to retrieve your property?"

"I won't do that," Huh? He won't? "I came here from different business."

"And... what is that?"

"I'm here to offering you a deal," A deal? I don't see a good reason to give me a deal, "If you accept the deal, I would assure you that I will provide you with any type of help and benefit you need."

"Hm..." I had seen this before. In the past, I was seeking a job when someone coming to me and offering me a job. I don't know what job is it and I found it was suspicious when he told me some of it benefit, where I found it unconvincing and even not related to normal job I was though. So, I reject the offer that time, "What kind of benefit you're talking about?"

"Did you know the nature of the thing you use?" he must been talk about proto gashat, "That thing, the Rider Gashat is the prototype version of the complete one. A prolong exposure of use it would put you in harm and danger," and you said it when you already use it by yourself, "We can provide you with the complete one and other Gashat if you can cooperate with us."

What a bullshit. I bet he just want to use me as his battle data collector or his personal executor. When he found no use of me, I can tell he would try to silence me, even forever from discovering his real intention and plan in the future. This is type of person I don't like very much.

However, making me as his enemy wouldn't be good. I don't know what he do before I arrive in this world but if that bad, he can put all blame to me and it wouldn't be good, "I see your reason, but I found that your **benefit** is kinda strange... or more like suspicious to me."

"I have no ulterior motive," yeah... say that to my ass! "If you still not believe me, how about I show you one of my benefits," he said before place the suitcase in front of him and opened it, showing the content. On the inside, I can see a white Rider Gashat but I know it wasn't an ordinary gashat—

It was Dangerous Zombie gashat! Now I know what his intention is.

"Currently, it's still not complete yet," of course it isn't. That gashat is needed "death" data and guess who he tries to make as sacrifice goat, "When it was complete, I would give it to you, to provide you with more power to do your job," in the afterlife you say.

"Hm... can I have a time for think about it?" I asked him.

"Use your time," he said, "I don't think you will give me an answer immediately. Once you make your decision, just go to my company. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you for your offer," I said to him before he left me," Fyuh... It finally done, now let's—"

Before I can complete my word, my phone is suddenly ringing. Waste no time, I answer it, "Hello?"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in another place) (3rd POV)**

At a futuristic stadium, a crowd of people were gathered. Among this crowd was Hibiki herself and she doesn't look happy.

"EH!? What do you mean can't make it, Miku!?" Hibiki exclaimed into her phone.

"But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group," Hibiki whined.

Phone: _I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost._

"What do you mean?" Hibiki got her answer as soon as she asked.

"Yo Hibiki," turning around, Hibiki jumped in surprise when she saw none other than Shira in front of her.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **(Switch to Shira's POV)**

Previously, I got called by none other than Miku, who asking me for accompany Hibiki to Zwei Wing concert. I actually had job offer in this concert but I can't turn down someone request like that.

"That's why I turn down the job and come here to escort you," I explained to her.

"I-I see... sorry if you must turn down your job for me," Hibiki said apologized.

"It can't be help, right?" I said while waiting in the line with her, "Miku had another appointment and for her to asking me than all people she knows, she must be known that I can be trusted."

"Yeah, I can't help to be surprised too," she said.

"For what?"

"For her to asked **you** of all people to look after me."

"...You know, my intention to get that job to be able to see this concert from close, and I think they still offer that job—"

"W-Wait, no! Please don't leave me all alone here!" she begged.

"...Hah..." I sighed, "You're hopeless."

"And what's that mean!?" Hibiki asked.

"Nevermind," I said, finally getting to stand and buying some glow sticks for us, "Well, let's go inside before we run out of seat."

Hibiki nodded at me before we went to find some seats for us, but I stopped midway.

"Hn? What's wrong Shira?" Hibiki asked.

"...Nothing. Let's go find our seat," I said while we continued to walk. I don't know why, but I have feeling someone talking about me. But maybe it just those people on net, talking about Genm or something.

"But seriously, what's this bad feeling I got?" I muttered as me and Hibiki find our seat. Not for long after that, the light died down as small lights were showing up on the stage.

* * *

 **(Play Song: Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Once the music started, my ears blasted by the sounds of people here cheering. Seriously, I think I was deaf for a moment before my hearing back to normal. I had sensitive ears since I was born so loud sounds like this tend to deaf me for a moment. I look up and saw feathers started to fall from the ceiling and few moments later, two females descended from the runway. It's seems like our clue to light up our glow sticks.

The red headed girl who I guess is Kanade Amou wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a ring on her bustle. She also wore it with light pink scarf and white heels.

The second girl who has a blue hair is probably Tsubasa Kazanari. She wears a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

I want to admit, in the looks department, they' were both very beautiful girls. Don't ask me.

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Gekijō kanaderu mujīku_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudō_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

Suddenly, I blinded by sudden light coming from ceiling. I look up and saw the ceiling of the stages open up, surprise me for a bit as I jump out from my seat. Wow... such a performance. They must have one hell of a manager.

 _Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling namida de nureta hane_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo_

 _Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

Upon the completion of the song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the crowd cheering like a crazy, deafen me once again before I regain my hearing. Aside from that, their performance is really good that I can't be help to give them applaud. I look to my side as I saw Hibiki staring at the two singers like it was the best time in her life. I smile on her, glad the girl was having a good time.

"You too also had a good time yourself," a sound heard beside me as I turn around and found a guy beside me. He has a black hair and wearing a long sleeve magenta shirt with a black coat with some colored cables on it, purple pants with pixel-like motif and black sneakers.

"Who're you?" I asked. One thing I learn in the past that if someone suddenly appearing behind or near you, it wouldn't mean good.

"I'm Parad," he introduced himself, "I'm just here to enjoy the show before more fun begin."

"Fun?"

* * *

 **(Continue to the second part)**


	4. Stage 1-2

**This is the second part of chapter.**

* * *

 **Stage 1.2: The unexpected of life II. The Singing Valkyrie meet The Anti-Hero!**

* * *

 **(On the underground) (3** **rd** **POV)**

When the concert was about half way, under the stadium, there're some people, scientists setting up some equipments necessary for their experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed on some kind of observation lab.

Among those scientists, there's a woman with violent colored eyes and long brown hair that put into a dome shape with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. Next to her is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes, red hair and a goatee. They both, together with other scientists observe the slab of rock they're experimented.

"Phonic Gain growth within expected range," reported one scientist.

"I guess we can write this one off as a success," Sakurai said on sense of accomplishment.

Genjuro breathed a sigh in relief, "Great work everyone— wait, what's that?"

The other saw what Genjuro pointed. Near that slab of rock, there's some black smoke. Inside that smoke, one can see something, something like an item. The item suddenly let out crimson light, and then—

*ALARM!*

Suddenly, alarms started to go off as flashing red light filled the room.

"What's going on!?" Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!" A male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!" A female scientist said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to wrap and convulse until—

* * *

 **(Back to stadium) (Shira's POV)**

*BOOM!*

"What the!? Hibiki gasped.

"What the heck is going on!?" I said while tried to look for source of explosion. Then, I remember about what that Parad guy say and look to him, only to find he's already gone. Dammit, is he the one who make that explosion? I just want to seek him but a scream of someone distract me as I saw some people look toward sky. I raise my head and saw Noise appeared on the sky and start to fall down. Peoples are starting to scream and panic as they're trying to run away, but the panic make them hard to escape as some of men, women and children were slaughtered by the Noise.

"Hibiki, run!" I said when I try to hold Hibiki's hand, but I got caught by some running crowd.

"Shira!" I heard her calling my name.

I tried to reach her but the crowd keeping me from getting closer, "Dammit! Move away! Hibiki's still there!" However, my effort is useless I found myself in the outside of the stadium, "Dammit!"

I need to get back there, but those people who are still escaped block the entrance, "I need to find another way to get inside," then I saw the fact that the stadium's roof is still opened, "Alright, let's hope no one notice me," I'm running around the outside of stadium and found the place that was empty because the Noises is already slaughtered those peoples, "Rest in peace," I pray for them that was killed before placed the Gamer Driver on my wrist and activated the gashat.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

I just want to insert the gashat, before suddenly all Noise was killed by big brick falling from sky, "what the..." I saw someone in the middle of place those Noise before. He have blue helmet that's look like a owl with goggles and golden neck guard, a golden chest plate that similar to mine in my transformation form but it only showing some rubrics-like tetris pattern and big thick golden tube-like coin, blue shoulder guard and silver with black pixel pattern. On his waist, there's an item on his side that looks similar to Rider Gashat.

"Who're you?" I asked him.

"It's too soon to reveal the end of puzzle," puzzle? What does he mean? But it wasn't my concern right now, "Why do you help me?"

"I just want some fun," he said while walking toward me, "and to deliver something for you," he takes my arm and placed something on it.

"This is..." I looked toward the thing he gave me. It was a Rider Gashat, but it has black color and thicker than what I have. There's no image on it so I don't know what's its name, "Why you—"before I can ask him, he suddenly disappear from me, "Just who is that guy? Hah, not matter for now, I need to safe Hibiki now," I put away that gashat and continue what I do before, "Henshin!"

 **[GASHAT!]**

* * *

 **(Underground lab) (3** **rd** **POV)**

On the underground lab, everything was wrecked. Everyone is killed by rubbles, except for Genjuro who only have some injuries on his body.

"Ryoko..." Genjuro said, "Is Ryoko still alive?"

Suddenly, a rainbow-colored light caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look toward the source that none other than the experiment's test subject. However, he was surprised by another fact.

Beside the test subject, there's someone float there. He's donned with black and blood-red suit, an blood dirt colored armor around his body in shape of bone and support machinery and a chest plate with left side has some image of burned out life bar that was broken while the right side is armored by blood-red cover that strange enough give a beeping red light regularly as if there's a something beating inside it. However, it was his head or helmet that makes Genjuro more surprised. His head is similar to that mysterious armored man head but the mouth part is covered by support respiration part connected to right side of helmet and the goggle part is half broken and revealing left crimson eye and azure right eye on it. The top part that's look like hair, the right part is turned into white mechanical part that dirtied by blood-red color.

"Who... are you?" Genjuro asked but before he can get the answer, rock debris fell over between them, forced Genjuro to get out from ruined lab as its start to crumble apart, leaving that person alone with the test subject to unknown fate.

* * *

 **(Back at Stadium)**

Back at stadium, Kanade and Tsubasa donned in some kind of suit was fighting against Noise. Tsubasa was killing all Noise that stand on her way by slice them while Kanade creating a miniature cyclone with her spear and tore apart a mammoth-sized Noise into shreds.

 **[Last∞Meteor]**

In other hand, Hibiki who somehow was still alive watching over the battle in front of her in shock and fear that immobilizing her from moving, "What is—"

The battle continues with both Kanade and Tsubasa keep killing those Noises. However, Kanade noticed that her suit's color started to fade and flickering, "Shit. My suit's running out for power," In her frustration, she was failed to stop a Noise passing her and goes straight to Hibiki, "Oh shit! Run!"

Heard Kanade's call, Hibiki tries to run but her legs couldn't move. She could only stare to her incoming demise, ready to turn her into dust. At least, that's what she thought to happen.

 **[CHU DON!]**

A series of purple beams strike into the Noise that try to kill Hibiki, disintegrated it. Hibiki, Kanade and Tsubasa look toward the source as they found Shira in Genm suit standing on the roof with Bugvisor's beamgun mode aimed toward place in front of Hibiki. Then, Shira shoot again some Noise that try to attack Kanade and Tsubasa that loosen their guard before coming down. He continued by keep shooting when he went to Hibiki, "You okay?"

Hibiki nodded as she staring to her so-called savior. She was seen some rumor about the guy that save her in the net, but she couldn't believe to see it with her own eyes, right in front of eyes, "Don't stare too much. Go to the safety," Hibiki nodded once again before started to move to safety, slowly but carefully so she won't got the Noise attention.

"Alright... Hey freaks! Come to me if you dare!" Shira provoked the Noise. However, it seems worked somehow as some Noises start to come to him. For facing the upcoming battle, Shira switch the Bugvisor into chainsaw mode.

 **[GYU IN!]**

* * *

 **(Switch to Shira's POV)**

 **(BGM: EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

"Damn, I feel like in the 300 movie," I muttered as I went into horde of Noise. One tries to paunch at me but I slice it down. Another one comes from my right side but I step back before slice it down too. More are coming toward me as slice to the right, to the left and do a turning slice, killed them all. Damn... I really feel so exciting than before! It feels like all my stress that I piles all this time is release from me, "Yeah... YEAH! Come! Come at me!" It feels like my battle persona almost takes over my mind as I... dammit, I need to keep it down!

I forgot that I still on battle and realize that I was surrounded by Noises. However, I was saved by those Zwei Wing singers, Kanade and Tsubasa before they could pile on me, "Now we're even," said Kanade.

"...Don't care," I said while backstabbing one that try to attack me from behind, "For a popular singers like you two for having such a power, I didn't expected it."

"Hee... are you watching our concert before?" Kanade asked.

"I do, from best spot," I said while look closer to them, "You're more beautiful than I though."

"Eh! Ah... thank you!" Kanade said little blushed.

"D-don't try to f-flirt in battle you fool!" while Tsubasa said it in embarrassed tone.

"..." Okay, that's my bad habit. There's a time when I said something to someone very honestly and thanks to that, either there was misunderstanding or... okay, just misunderstanding mostly. Even though there's time when I got punch straight in the stomach. I don't want to remember it, "Forget it, we're surrounded."

True to my words. Me, Kanade and Tsubasa were getting back to back as we're surrounded by Noises. I blame my bad habit for it.

"We're surrounded," Tsubasa said the obvious.

"Thanks to information Captain Obvious," I said, getting a glare from her, "Now, what will we do?"

"Why you ask it?" Kanade said, "We destroy them without trace!"

"No strategy or something?" I said to her, "Nice to know we had same mind!" she answered my statement with smirk.

Then, we're charging straight to horde of Noise. I strike one close to me before turn around and strike another one. I jump by using one Noise as support and land some kick again and again to Noises as my target. Meanwhile, Kanade slices the Noises with her spear and do a round slice and killing some Noises. She left no Noises in her path. In other hand, Tsubasa slash down the Noise before slash another one with her katana. She kills more while doing some acrobatic maneuver with her sword and ankle blade.

 **(BGM end)**

"They can keep it by," I muttered as I slice one Noise. I found that even if we have killed a lot of them, they seem not decreasing at all, "Dammit, there's no end of it."

As I keep killing them, from corner of my eye I saw Hibiki in the middle of her escape when one of those big Noises shoot off some sort of green fluid at her, but then Kanade appeared and protect her by spinning her spear. I just want to leave Hibiki to Kanade before I notice her armor started to cracking. Then, suddenly a fragment from her cracks shot out and headed straight to Hibiki, where it pierced straight to her chest!

"Hibiki!" I hurried toward Hibiki place while I killed all Noise that stand on my way.

*BA-DUM!*

No... I don't like this. Something feels hurt at my chest, and I don't like it! I arrived and crouched down to Hibiki, trying to stop her bleeding, "Come on! You must keep alive, Hibiki!

*BA-DUM!*

I keep trying and trying to make sure Hibiki is alive with what I know. I try to keep her from her death, even I end up begging, "Please, open your eyes. You must keep leaving Hibiki! Don't run away from living!"

*BA-DUM!*

When I almost lost my hope, Hibiki slowly open her eyes. I'm glad... I'm glad she was alive, "Thank God..." If not because of this helmet, people maybe will saw my tears falling down. Since what happen to me until now, I can't believe this was the first time I was so happy for such a long time.

"Hey!" Kanade come toward me and Hibiki, "How's she!? Is she alright!?"

"She'll alive," I said, making her sigh in relief. I actually holding myself for not punch her now for what happens is partly her fault, "She'll survive, but she needs medical attention soon and fast!"

Kanade nodded as she seems on her though of something. I don't know why, but seeing her like that making me have a bad feeling about it, "Hey, look after her, okay? I'll end this quickly!"

"Wha...?" I don't know, but when she said it to me, my feeling become worse than before. What she trying to do?

"You know? I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely mothing," she said while walking towards the army of Noise, making my feeling worse than before, "But look at how many have come to hear me today. That's why; I'm going to give them everything I have. This... will be my final aria," She then raised her spear in the air. Her tone when she was talking before... Don't tell me!?

"What the heck are you doing!?" I demanded.

"My Swan Song," she asnwered before she's start to singing, with a single tear flowing down her face from her eyes. This feeling... I can't be wrong. Is she trying to...!?

"Kanade! No! Please don't sing that song!" Tsubasa cried in a desperated plea. I was right! She's trying to kill herself for save us!

"Oh no you don't!" One thing that I really don't like from my Hate List is if someone can just waste their life just for a ridiculous reason such as sacrifice it for someone else without concerning about said person feeling! The feel of losing someone you care... I had enough of it and I won't allowed anyone feel the same too! Even if I hated later, I don't mind!

I placed Hibiki against the wall before going straight to Kanade, who almost finish her singing. I grab her shoulder and make her face me by turn her around, before I slapped her face, hard. Considered this is not my first time I do it, I know how to put certain force that enough to make them distracted from what they do without hurting them more.

"I know I said you're beautiful before, but I don't think you're idiot as well!" I shouted right at her face with while she was holding the place I slap her, "Listen, sacrifice is not always an answer. No matter how hard the situation, before you think about someone else, thinks about yourself! Did you think no one would care if you do it! Look at her!" I pointed at Tsubasa who almost cried, "You maybe can save us, but you will hurt her more than what you try to do!"

"Then what should we do!?" she asked in demand tone, "If we don't fast, that girl will lose her life!"

"But you shouldn't do something like "sacrifice is okay"-shit for it!"

"This is no time for keep calm!"

"Of course it was the time!"

* * *

 **(Switch to 3** **rd** **POV)**

From the side, Tsubasa was observing the sight. She didn't know if she must happy or angry right now. She was happy that her friend was stopped from finished her sing, but she was angry as well because in fact that mysterious armored suit man do it by slapping her best friend on face. But right now, it wasn't what she focuses now.

It was the scene right in front of her. Her best friend/partner was arguing with that armored suit man very intense without concerned that in fact there's still Noises around. But what make her feels uncomfortable that their argument feels like a couple's fight. This makes Tsubasa uneasy just by watching and thinking about it.

"Then tell me, what should we do now!?" Kanade demanded.

"We must keep calm first."

"How can I keep calm in this situation?!"

"Ugh..." Tsubasa is trying to keep herself calm but it seems she can't hold it anymore. She just wants to come to them and snap out both of them before she heard something—

 **[IGNITION END!]**

And suddenly, come from nowhere, explosions burst out from Noise as something hit them. Shira, Kanade and Tsubasa saw it and see nothing except something blurry move really fast that they can't tell what it is. The explosion indeed kill all Noises, but it also destroy the stadium as the the stadium start to fall down.

"Dammit! Kanade! We need to get out from here!" Tsubasa shouted.

"R-right! Hey you! Can you take that girl away?" Kanade said.

"You don't need to ask me!" Shira answered as he going to Hibiki and take her away in bridal style. Concerning about the situation, Shira don't have not choice to do it in that style.

As they're start to move from stadium, Kanade's armor fully disintegrated before she lost her balance and fall to ground, unconscious.

"Dammit! Not you too!" Shira said while coming to Kanade's body and grab her too. Hibiki and Kanade was currently placed on both Shira's shoulder as he running away with Tsubasa, who keep looking to her best friend/partner in worry. When they keep running, stone rubble fell down straight to place where Shira was running.

"Kh!" Shira look toward the rubble but don't know how to evade it. But suddenly Tsubasa jump out and slash the rubble so he don't hit by it.

"Keep running! I'll protect you!" Tsubasa said, giving a nod from Shira.

Shira's keep running to the outside while Tsubasa protect him who brings her partner and the girl. With her power, protect him is no issue. However, she don't think that some rubble escape from her view and almost hit him and her partner. Fortunately, Shira's act fast and using his own head to protect Kanade's body from get hit by that rubble, where unfortunately his helmet is damaged as part of the goggle is broken and showing his green right eye.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked in concern.

"Don't worry, it's only scratch," Shira answered, "Let's hurry, we're almost there."

With their effort, they're finally escaping the stadium. What they (or actually just Shira) is there're some men in suit, waiting for them with anything such as ambulance for the hurt one and other things. Tsubasa ended her transformation as she thinks they're already safe. Meanwhile, Shira with the help of paramedic put down Kanade and Hibiki to moving bed for further inspection of Kanade health and Hibiki's condition with some first aid treatment. Of course, it can't be help that some of those men is looking toward Shira because aside from the footage, it was their first time saw the mysterious armored suit man from close.

"Ah..." Because Shira is too concern about those two condition, he wasn't notice about he was catch other attention. In other hand, Shira realize it and seeing from their suit, they're probably connected to government, where it isn't good for him.

"Make sure there're safe and alive," Shira said before he started to run from location, where of course some men try to hold him but with no avail.

Tsubasa who's being questioned by some men saw Shira running away, "Hey!" she shout at him, make him slow down but not stop running, "Thank you... for helping me and Kanade," she thanks him, where he only answered by give a thumb up before start to running faster, disappear from everyone sight.

"Ah! I forget to ask his name," however, Tsubasa realize that it was already late as he was gone now. But she knows, their path will cross again soon, "A green eye... at least I know one of his characteristic," it was something she think probably will help when her "work place" is searching for him.

* * *

 **(Later, somewhere in the rooftop of building) (Shira's POV)**

"That was close," I was able to escape before I asked for a question. I don't know that some government men is there and it was very lucky that they're slow to do something to him, "For now, I think I need to rest," I'm sit, backing the wall as I catch my breath. Then, I realized that my helmet is damaged as I can see the outside with one of my eyes. I don't know if the helmet can be damaged like this. At least, it wasn't fully damaged.

"Wait... what if those men saw it?" I know some of them were looking at me, so I think some of them may be remembered my eyes color. If not, I was thinking that girl; Tsubasa might saw it and remember it, "Damn... It would make me hard to move around later," but I can think about it later and de-transforming before someone saw me.

 **[GASHUN...]**

I return to my normal form. Strange... since I was transforming back in the stadium, I felt strange, my body felt strange. It was as if become weaker, "Maybe I just exhausted," I don't feel that weak but still exhausting than before. But I still concerned about Hibiki condition, "Maybe I should check her condition," I stand up and going to nearest hospital I know. I hope Hibiki's there.

Later, I found Hibiki's hospital and asking her condition, where I glad she's okay but she needs surgery from her wound. I'm waiting on there as my phone's vibrating. I check it and found I got a call from Miku, "This... will be pain in the ass, right?"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the same hospital) (3** **rd** **POV)**

In the other side of hospital, Kanade was awake after she fainted back in the stadium. She look around before found her best friend lay beside her, seems sleeping. After that, Genjuro come inside before asking her condition. In the same time, Kanade's asking about the mysterious armored man and from Genjuro told about, he was gone before their men able to asking him a question. Kanade also remembered about the girl who was wounded before and Genjuro tell her to relax because she was okay, only need some surgery.

Not long after that, Tsubasa awake and realize her best friend has awake before hug her, hard, make Kanade struggling for her need for air. As they're have their own time together, Genjuro exit the room before fall in deep thought about what he saw on the underground.

"Their appearance almost similar, but also different in the same time," Genjuro thought, "But, if he was the same person, how he know and appear on the lab, and watch the concert in the same time?" Genjuro fall into more deep thought and don't know that someone was in front of him, who end up collide with him.

"Ah, sorry," Genjuro said.

"Don't worry, I'm in fault too," said the young man with black hair and green eyes, who's none other than Shira himself, "Then, excuse me."

"Oh, okay," Genjuro said before let Shira passed. Genjuro decide to go back to rest and think about his next move.

Meanwhile, Shira's still walking after pass Genjuro with no objective on his mind, "I was already know Hibiki's condition and told Miku about it. What should I do?" He said, but somehow exhausted, "Maybe I should go back and rest. I still have my job tomorrow."

However, because how much he exhausted, Shira don't put attention to what in front of him. Suddenly, one of hospital's room open up and a girl come out from it. Then, because Shira's not paying attention and the girl don't know there's someone on her side, they're end up colliding each other.

"Kyaa!" said the girl when fell down.

"Ouch! Again!?" Shira said, feels his luck started decreased, "Ah! Sorry! Are you okay?" he said while lend a hand.

"Ah! It's okay. I'm not hurt," the girl said while reach and grab Shira's hand.

But there's one thing that Shira isn't expected. When he helps the girl to stand up, he saw her face and surprised. The girl he collided to is none other than Tsubasa Kazanari, one of Zwei Wing's singers. He doesn't know why she was here, but he can't let her know he looks so familiar with her now. It will lead to suspicious of his identity as Genm.

In other hand, Tsubasa don't know what to say. When she takes his arm, she feels like grabbing an experience soldier's hand. It was firm and strong, but the touch feels gentle. No excessive strength applied and one thing is he doesn't change his attitude when he saw her face, due her popularity as one of Zwei Wing's singers. However, that's not her main issue. The issue is when she saw his face. She felt... strange. It's like her mind told her that this isn't her first time meet this young man she just meet. It almost the same feeling as—

"Are we... had meet before?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't think we had," Shira said, lying, "Wait... aren't you one of Zwei Wing?" he tried to change the subject.

"A-Ah! Y-you're wrong! I just look similar to them or something..." Tsubasa said, denying.

"Ah... I see. My mistake—" Shira said before cut off from sound inside the room.

"Oi Tsubasa! Don't flirt with man in front of door!" Kanade said from inside of the room, in teasing tone.

"W-Who's flirting!?" Tsubasa said, half shouting because she knows she was in hospital.

Shira look inside the room beside him and saw Kanade's bedridden on there. As much as he want to sigh in relief that she was okay after what happen back then on stadium, he can't do that. Not in front of Tsubasa, who he think is still suspicious to him.

"Ah, I see. Sorry to bother you," he said while find the good way to excise himself, "Then, excuse me," He said before leaving her.

"Ah, wait!" Tsubasa want to stop him, but he's already go away. Unless she have solid reason, she can't just stop someone just because she suspicious to them.

"Hm? Tsubasa? Is there something wrong?" Kanade asked from inside the room.

"Nothing, Kanade. Ah! I'll hurry to get the drink!" Tsubasa said before hurried to her nearby vending machine.

Kanade saw Tsubasa left to get her drink when thinking about something else. That young man Tsubasa crash to, she don't know why but she feel familiarity to him. It's like... they had meet somewhere and do more than just meet. But she takes aside her feeling now and focuses to get rest. Not want to worry her partner more than it should be.

Meanwhile, Shira was just exit the hospital. He sighed in relief that he don't get busted right away. His worry is gone, but not his anxiety. The fact about his sudden exhaust, where the fact that he know his body is far stronger and what he do on the stadium is, even if that really an exhausted experience, he wouldn't get this much exhausted. Very lucky that he doesn't fainted immediately after that. Then he remembers one fact.

"The prolong exposure of proto-gashat..." he said while remembered. He knows about it, but he don't think it will come this fast. Or there's another factor that hasten the harming effect of the proto-gashat? There's so much thing to be thinking about, but his mind is too tired to do it, "I should rest soon," he said before taking leave by his bike, and hoping that he wouldn't crash anything or anyone or he will next person who will enter the hospital after Hibiki and Kanade.

* * *

 **(On GENM Corp building)**

Dan Kuroto was watching the video about the Noise attack on concert in the stadium. How he got that video, no one knew. However, he was watching it now and observing about Shira's battle and data he got from it.

"Hm... I don't know the armor can break," he said, "Is it because the gashat already showing its harming effect? I should investigate it."

"You seem had fun, president," Parad said, appeared beside him.

"And I see you had some fun too on there," Kuroto said to Parad.

"Just enjoying the whole things," Parad said honestly, but no one can tell from his so natural smile expression, "Anyway, what do you think about this Shira guy?"

"I can say, he was a good candidate for using Kamen Rider system for collecting the data," he said while standing up, "However, it wasn't enough. And in other hand, more problematic Bugster would come out that will interfere more than it should be."

"Then, what would you do, president?" Parad asked.

"It's time for government to get interfere aside from Noise problem."

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter. You probably don't expected that Parad/Para-DX is appeared on this chapter very soon, right? Not mentioned I put a new OC rider in this story. Can you guess who is it? Anyway, I would be busy soon with my study so probably I wouldn't update very fast. Anyway, I open up for anyone who can be my Beta-reader.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Asharoth out!**


	5. Stage 2-1

**Hello readers! Here I come with new chapter! Also, I want to said that because I prefer to make a chapter not very long so mostly I'll make it into some part. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **Special mention to GhouliXEye who help me to beta-reading this story. Thank you for your help!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 2.1: The Change of Life I. A Bang, A Blaze and A CD's!?**

* * *

 **(Current Time, 2 years later) (Shira's POV)**

One wise man said, "Times will fly without you know". Well, I agree with that quote. Two years has passed since incident at the Zwei Wing's concert. Two years... meaning that I was two years older now, currently 21 years old. My normal life goes on as it was. I was working in Flower like I always do, taking down the Noise and Bugsters regularly though finding it kinda strange calling the things that I do a normal life.

Well... I already had got myself caught in this mess so my "normal" life is not exactly "normal" life as people think. I've also been visiting the doctor for my condition periodically for my strange energy drain whenever I was transformed for too long which made me concerned. Of course, the doctor told me that it was normal due to me over-working. I can't tell this Kamen Rider's thing to anyone besides the ones who already know.

On other hand, about the offer that Kuroto gave me. I told him that I'm fine by myself, but will tell him when I changed my mind. It was strange that he doesn't really concerned about it and just agreed with me. I really didn't know what he told me half a year ago.

"I had planned to get more help from government about Bugster's incident. Right now, I am searching for candidates for the rider system."

That really made me concerned. I could tell that he would inform the government's men to keep it as secret from public until the situation somehow got out into the public. This was good as it means that less Bugsters to deal with and I could focus more on the Noise. Though I have no idea how Kuroto could convince the government to use rider system to fight against Noise.

Anyway, about the news. My popularity due to me saving people from Noise and Bugster (mostly they think it was all Noise fault) has been increasing. There have been swarms of reporters trying to get photos and info about me. Of course, the government has told the citizens through the news that the mysterious armored suit man doesn't have connection with them, probably to protect the secrets of the Rider Project and the Bugster elimination plan. I don't mind, except those reporters become more and more annoying for me. Well, not like I can't deal with them anyway.

Also at that time I was visiting Hibiki with Miku in hospital. She was hospitalized for a good couple of weeks. She was glad that we came, but she also tries to tell me to not visit her too much for some reason. After that, she was finally able to be discharged from the hospital after the doctor said she was okay, which was pretty much a relief for me and Miku. Speaking of Hibiki —

"Okay, I get the gist of it but can you tell me what actually happened?" I said, starring at Hibiki who's on top of a tree with a cat in her hands.

"Well... I saw this kitty climb up the tree and now it couldn't get down," Hibiki explained.

"And let me guess, you tried to help the kitty but now you also can't get down right?" I said. The tree is pretty high too, wouldn't be much of a problem if I was the one on the tree, but Hibiki was a whole different story. One wrong move and she comes tumbling down.

"Y-yeah..." Hibiki said, embarrassed being found in this kind of state.

I sigh. Yep, same old Hibiki since she got out from hospital, "You never change do you? You're already late for class and yet you still try to save that kitty."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hibiki said, probably feeling offended from what I said.

"Nothing, just think of it as compliment," I said to her before held out my hand, "Okay, hurry and jump on."

"Eh?"

"Just jump, alright? I promise I'll catch you both. Now jump."

Reluctant at first, Hibiki sends the cat first, where I could catch it easily. I stroke its head before let it down on the ground, "Okay, you're next."

"Are you sure it was okay?" she asked, little hesitant.

"Don't worry, just jump already," I said again to her.

At first, she was hesitant, but she jumps having some faith in me. I caught her safely as her hands were pressed against my chest.

"I caught you," I said to her. Damn she was lighter than I thought.

She suddenly pulls away and blushing for some reason I probably know why, "T-Thanks."

"Nah! It's fine!" I said, noticed some leaves on her head and removed it for her before dusting away anything on her clothes, "Okay, you're clean right now."

I heard a meow from my feet as me and Hibiki saw the kitten rubbing its head on my feet. Hibiki knelt down and scratched under its head, getting a purr from the kitten.

"You must be hungry, aren't you?" Hibiki said.

"I will get something for it later," I said, patting the kitten head, "Anyway, don't you have class right now?"

"Ah, I totally forgot!" Hibiki screamed from remembered it, "Please Shira, you have to give me a ride!"

"Geez okay... slow down..." I said while giving some bread crumbs from my breakfast, "I was gonna get you too. Miku was calling me worried about you."

"Oh! Thank you!" Hibiki said, giving me a hug.

"Okay, bike first, hug later," I said making her get off me and dashed to the bike.

"Take care, little one," I said to the little feline before following suit. Taking out second helmet and giving it to Hibiki, I put my own helmet and got on the bike with her at my back, "Are you ready? The speed may be overwhelming."

As I said it, I felt her 'lumps' at my bike. I'm not pervert but for her age, her 'lumps' are kinda big. I drove off to Lydian with Hibiki screaming behind due to the adrenaline. Today was supposed her first day and yet she was late. This girl is far more troublesome than I thought, "What a day..."

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is empty blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it shows all Kamen Rider (Genm riding Lazer, Brave, Snipe and mysterious orange kamen rider) stand side by side with their weapon ready, backing all Symphogear user (Hibiki and Tsubasa) who readied their armed gear. The Symphogears faced the mysterious relic user ready to fight, where the Kamen Riders facing a Kamen Rider that can't be seen his appearance except the silhouette and a flame devil-like aura behind him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

It shows Genm rushed toward the mysterious Kamen Rider as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Later, in classroom)**

As I expected. Even with the ride I gave her to Lydian, she was still late. And now, I stand there listening to Hibiki's teacher rant at the poor girl for the next 10 minutes. Looking at her trying to come up with a sensible excuse for being late where of course the teacher wouldn't give a crap since it wasn't the first time it happened to her. It made me remember back when I was still in school. Well... I'm not the one you would call a diligent student as back then it isn't once or twice that I was late to class. I've given many reasons, most I considered sensible. The teachers were mad at me for my misconduct but couldn't do anything about it since my grades were near flawless. Well... not exactly, I would at least always get around the top 5 results of my school.

Thought it took a while, the teacher was finally done reprimanding Hibiki. She walked up to me and surprisingly gave me small bow."Thank you for bringing Miss Tachibana here," she thanked

"I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble on the way here."

"It was no trouble at all,"I said, getting up from leaning against the wall, "Now if you would excuse me, I've got some work to do."

"Of course. Have a nice day," the teacher said before I took my leave. You know what? I can't tell if I would have nice day or not. That's because—

"Excuse us! We're from Special Investigation People, S.I.P! Do you mind answering a few questions for us regarding the 'mysterious armored suit man'?"

These guys again… really? These are the guys I mentioned earlier, the so-called investigators trying to find out about the as they put it "mysterious armored suit man." They're blockhead type of people and I obviously don't like them. So before they could start shooting questions at my face, I quickly headed towards my bike and drove off.

* * *

 **(After class, Dormitory) (3rd POV)**

After school, Hibiki and Miku were inside their new dorm room. In symbolic defeat, Hibiki collapsed on the floor, "That was awful! It's only the first day and I feel like was riding roller coaster hundreds of times. I feel cursed."

"Half of that curse comes with being such a scatterbrain," Miku said, "The other half is when you stick your nose at where it doesn't belong."

"Call it helping others!" Hibiki said, rolling over on the floor, "It's my hobby, you know!"

"Yeah, but you take it too far," Miku said the fact, "Normal people don't just lend their textbooks to others."

"That's Ok, I'll just look for your book, Miku," Hibiki said while going over the table.

"Baka..." Miku muttered.

Then, Hibiki gasped and raised up a magazine with Tsubasa on the cover while fan-girling . Miku comments on how much Tsubasa has affected her best friend which made her enroll in Lydian. However, Hibiki wasn't seen Tsubasa anywhere today, making her feel crestfallen about it.

Hibiki then pulled the collar of her shirt to see the reminder of the incident two years ago; a scar in shape of forte note, "I'm certain I would killed back then if it wasn't for Zwei Wing and that mysterious armored suit man. They said on the news that Kanade had lost her singing voice from the incident and almost all the people there had lost their lives to the Noise, leaving only me, Zwei Wing and a few survivors alive. No one really knew what happened because the stadium was blown up by a mysterious explosion afterward. Was that fight just a part of my imagination? I feel that if I met Tsubasa, she could tell me what actually happened back then since Kanade had to quit the academy. And if there any chances of meeting that mysterious armored suit man again? It isn't like he was someone I knew," Hibiki thought in mind.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, on Flower) (Shira's POV)**

"Achoo!" Damn my nose! Or someone was talking about me? I'm not really sure since a lot of people are already talking about me on social media and such.

"Oh my. Shira, are you okay?"

"I'm fine boss," I insisted, putting away my apron and putting on my coat. I'm not someone who gets sick easily, you know?

"Well, I'm closing up now. Goodnight Shira," my boss said.

"Night boss," I said before getting on my bike and drove back to my apartment, that if not because my phone vibrating. I took it out and see who was calling me this late, and guess who it is?

"What do you want Kuroto?" I said to the end of the line.

Phone: I want to meet you at the park.

"For what reason? The Bugster?"

Phone: I'll explain to you when you get here.

The call ends immediately after that. Dammit. I'm not actually accepting his job but he just called me out something which seemed suspicious. Well... it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

I drove off to the park, which was not really that hard to find since there was only one in the city. Once I close enough, I heard some guns being fired and sounds of metal clashing against one another. I got off my bike and walked slowly until I found the source of the ruckus.

There're two people who were fighting each other. The first one is like some kind of warrior, dressed in green armor with red gauntlet on his right arm. His armor resembles a dragon with his helmet in the shape of a dragon's head. He wields a twin blade staff with the blades in the shape of an enlarged fang. If I'm not mistaken, he was Graphite, a high level Bugster from the show.

As for the other who was fighting Graphite, had me shocked a little. He appeared in a dark blue suit with dark blue light armor and a yellow side cloak with a hexagon pattern. The head is resembled a special force helmet with red shard focused eyes with the right one covered by a yellow cover and big "STG" logo on the helmet. He wields some kind of gun type weapon and was currently fighting against Graphite. There's no mistake, he's Kamen Rider Snipe! But why he's here? Wait... If this was like in the show—

"It means that someone was dying from the Bugster virus," I muttered. I don't know if it was the same person, but I can't just stand here and do nothing.

I wanted to act, but my phone is vibrating again as Kuroto called me again.

Phone: Have you arrived yet?

"Yeah I'm here. And it seems that one of your Rider candidates is fighting against a Bugster," I said.

Phone: Good. I want you to prevent that Bugster from being annihilated.

"...What?" Am I hearing this correctly? He wants me to help the Bugster!? Does this guy even have any idea what he just said!? "What the hell are you saying!? Why should I be helping a Bugster?!"

Phone: Not help but prevent his annihilation. That Rider over there is using a prototype gashat so he wouldn't even stand a chance even if you don't interfere. I just want you to watch and only step in if something unexpected happens.

"So... you want me to just sit tight and only interfere when something unexpected happens!?" I said to him, almost shouting, "I may not care that much about other people, but letting something like this happen when I have power to prevent is not something I can agree to! And let me tell you," my tone becoming more intimidating, "I haven't agreed to work with you yet, so don't expect me to follow every order you give me." I then ended the call without a care in the world despite knowing it will piss him off. I had promised myself, that if I have power, that I'll use it to change what I don't want to happen.

Taking out the Gamer Driver, I placed it on my waist as it generates the belt. I took out the gashat before pressing the button.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

"What?" gasped Snipe.

"What?" gasped Graphite.

Those two halted their battle as a dark purple area generated on the ground. Not wasting any more time, I placed the gashat into the driver and opened the lever, "Henshin."

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

As my transformation completed and with my Bugvisor ready on hand, I reveal myself to them. Of course, my appearance surprised both of them.

"Hmph! So they sent backup," said Snipe. He seems like the arrogant type doesn't he?

"Hah! Even with the both of you, I will immerge victorious!" said Graphite, pridefully. Yep, same old Graphite like in the show.

I pointed my Bugvisor toward Graphite, where he stands on guard for incoming attack. Meanwhile, Snipe also readies his weapon, making Graphite slowly back up while switching looks between me and Snipe. However, as much I hate Kuroto's orders, making him an enemy now is not good idea.

I switch my aim towards Snipe and shot him, surprising him as he glares at me, "What did you do!?" I keep shooting him ignoring whatever he had to say while turned my to Graphite.

"Why did you help me?" Graphite said, out of curiosity.

"Orders, fall back now," I said to him. At first, he doesn't understand but eventually obediently did as he was told. I kept looking toward Snipe as he gives me glare of hatred before leaving the location to meet up Graphite.

* * *

 **(Somewhere, on top of a rooftop)**

I caught up to Graphite as he stops on one of the rooftops. He looks at me with such a stare, "You said you were ordered. Who's ordering you to help me?" I was just about to answer before I heard and felt something, burning—

 **[IGNITION END!]**

"Waa...!" I don't know but something came flying towards our location, very fast and burning. I quickly evade while Graphite was a little late and got hit by the burning chainsaw-like energy.

"GAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" he screamed in pain before exploding. I just saved him and he is now dead before my eyes by something... or someone as I saw a figure standing where Graphite exploded.

"Who's there!?"I shouted to the figure as he looks at me, making me shocked as I saw his appearance. His appearance is similar to Genm's Zombie Gamer! Except his white armor is colored in red-blood color, his eyes part is not red-blue but crimson-azure colored and the rider gauge on his chest is not empty, rather it looks like it was burned up and the right chest showing a blinking red light regularly as if something beating up inside of it.

"..."he doesn't say anything and suddenly an explosion happened in front of him hindering me from asking more questions and blurring my vision. As the explosion dies down, I turned towards him again only to find him missing from that spot.

"Who the heck is this guy?" I said. He couldn't be Kuroto as I can tell he was in his building right now and the Dangerous Zombie gashat is also not complete yet. Also, the gashat I saw on his Bugvisor that turned into the Bugle Driver also had a red-blood color. Meaning that it was an entirely different gashat,

Let's take it aside for now. I better get out of here before anybody sees me, the explosion was loud enough to wake up the sleeping people around me as I saw some houses light up after that explosion. I de-transformed myself before returning to where I left my bike, hoping that no one took it while I was away.

* * *

 **(On some hospital) (3rd POV)**

Snipe was pissed off. His enemy, his target has gotten away because someone interfered, and that person was another rider! They said only he was the current candidate of the Rider System but the truth told him the opposite. Also that black Rider was helping a Bugster!

"Dammit!" Snipe, who already de-transformed entering the special room of a certain hospital in the city. He knew that for his failure he would be scolded and worse, he would be dropped out from the project. However, upon entering the room he got something he wasn't expecting.

"Congratulations! You just saved the patient!" said an older man with doctor robe.

"Huh?" he looked dumbfounded. didn't he fail? But how the can the patient be saved, "W-wait a second, the patient is saved? How?"

"Why?" said a Nurse who stood beside the older doctor, "Of course! You have dealt with the Bugster so the virus is now gone from the patient!" the Nurse said in an enthusiastic tone, "Why you ask?"

"Ah no. I'm glad the patient is saved," he said, hiding his curiosity, "Then that means that the black rider is not aligned with the Bugster, but why attack me though? Don't want to his target to be killed by other? Or other reason? Wait... he said before it was an order. Who's ordering him? I better seek it out later."

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy, Cafetaria)**

A new day dawned at Lydian Academy for the two best friends who are enjoying their lunch while discussing the events of a Noise attack that happened the night before.

"According to the SDF and the SDRT, the evacuation went on relatively smooth and the damage was kept to a minimum," Miku said, reading an article on her phone, "It happened pretty close by."

"Scary..." Hibiki said, shoveling the contents of a bowl of rice into her mouth, "What about the mysterious armored suit man? Any news on him?" she asked.

"Hold on, let me check," Miku said, beginning to search the web on her phone, "Other than a few rumors, there is really nothing new to say."

"Aww..." Hibiki said before going back to eating.

"Why did you keep asking about the armored suit man every time the Noises are mentioned?" Miku asked.

"Curiosity I suppose?" Hibiki said.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I say that you have a crush on the mysterious armored suit man," Miku said, making Hibiki blushed and choke on her food.

After drinking some water, Hibiki said, "Miku! It's not like that! I'm just curious about him, that's all!"

"If you say so," Miku said, putting away her phone. Actually she kinda worried about what Shira said in Flower before it can become true, but she think it's not going happen.

Then, they're heard some people talking around them, saying that Tsubasa Kazanari was here, which caught Hibiki's attention immediately. She got up quickly and almost ran into someone. Just when she was about to apologize, she realized that in front of her is none other than Tsubasa Kazanari herself. She wanted to ask something, prior to what happened two years ago at the stadium. But was she hesitant to even talk to Tsubasa as she was afraid that she would say something embarrassing instead due to her nerves.

"You have something on your face," Tsubasa said before walking away.

* * *

 **(After Class)**

After the "Rice grain incident ", Hibiki was now afraid that Tsubasa now thought of her as a weirdo. However, rather than helping her from her misfortune, Miku instead just rubbed more salt to Hibiki's wound.

"You're horrible..." Hibiki said before asking if Miku was gonna be done with her paper work soon. Then Miku suddenly remembers that Tsubasa's new CD was going on sale today and asked Hibiki why is she buying it. Hibiki answered by saying that the CD's are a status symbol now and they're packed with bonus material.

"They're probably all already sold out by now," Miku said, making Hibiki jolt some quick thinking, she thought of asking Shira for a ride to the store. However Miku reminded her that even with the rider, she'll still be too late. Hearing this, Hibiki instead chose to run by herself, hoping that the store would at least still have a copy in stock for her.

* * *

 **(At The Flower) (Shira's POV)**

"Shira!" I came into kitchen after being called by boss.

"What is it boss?"

"We're running low on ingredients. Could you please go out and get some more?"

"Sure thing," I said, taking off the apron and putting on my jacket before stepping out.

"Watch out for the Noise!" I heard my boss said before I left.

"You should be telling that to the Noise instead," I joked before getting on my bike, putting on my helmet and rode off.

When I was driving, I spotted Hibiki whose strangely chanting "CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol..." again and again while running. Hm... Tsubasa's new album must have just realeased. Maybe I should check later after I'm done with my errands. Driving up next to her, she instantly noticed me.

"Ah! Shira!"

"Yo, Hibiki," I greeted, "What're you doing here alone?"

"I'm... off to buy... Tsubasa's... new CD," Hibiki said between gasps. I admit, her struggle for getting what she wants, in this case Tsubasa's new CD is quite admirable. Sadly, it also made her look funny in some way. I watched her as she started to slow down before finally stopping at a corner to catch her breath.

"Want me to sign you up for the Olympics?"

"Too... tired... to... comment..."

I sighed at her, before I noticing something in air. Black carbon dust. That wasn't' normal.

"Hibiki..."

"Hm? What's it?" Hibiki said, having recovered from her marathon. I pointed to the inside of store as Hibiki noticed the piles of carbon on the floor as well, "Noise!"

"Get on! We need to get out of here!" I said. Even if I can take care of them, I'm worried about Hibiki. Even if I do transform, I can't risk anything here. Hibiki wasted no time as she hopped onto my bike, knowing the danger that lurked around. But before we could even make a move, a scream could be heard in the distance.

"Someone's in trouble!" Hibiki said.

"Don't remind me!" I quickly drove off toward the source of the scream, hoping weren't too late. What we found was a little girl being surrounded by Noises. Dammit! How can the world be so cruel?! Wasting no time, I raced towards them at top speed.

"W-wait! Shira, slow down!" Hibiki yelled over the roaring engine of my bike, "We're gonna crash into the Noise!"

I ignored her and in one swift motion, I jumped over the Noise, grabbed the girl and drove away.

"Hang on tight!" I said before putting her in Hibiki's arms. But instead of riding off scot-free, some of the Noises started to morph into the shape of motorcycles and gave chase which was really starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Seriously! What the hell!?" Since when did Noise learn to transform into motorcycles and when did they know how to ride one!? Forget it! We gotta get out of here first.


	6. Stage 2-2

**The second part is coming up!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 2.1: The Change of Life II. Chase the Truth! New Valkyrie Awaken!**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location) (3rdPOV)**

Back in the mysterious base, people were typing away at their keyboards trying to get a reading on the Noises that were attacking.

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the room.

"What's the situation?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're trying to lock onto the signal right now!" one of operators said, "Our first priority is to identify the horde's location."

After a while, one of the operators managed to locate the horde. Genjuro ordered to bring it up on the screen, with Sakurai on his side whom also survived the incident two years ago. After waiting for a while, an image appeared, showing a man and two others (Shira, Hibiki and the girl) being chased by... motorcycle-like Noises?

Silence filled the room when everyone saw this, before Kanade broke it, "Uh... Since when do Noise turn into motorcycles? No a bigger question, HOW are NOISES able to ride motorcycles in the first place?!"

"I have never seen anything like this," Tsubasa said.

Genjuro was shocked in disbelief on how the Noises were even able to ride a vehicle like a motorcycle in the first place, let alone turn into one. Meanwhile, Sakurai asked herself whether the Noises were getting smarter. Of course, that assuming gives fear to the people. The last thing they needed was intelligent enough Noises wrecking havoc all over the city.

* * *

 **(Highway) (Shira's POV)**

"These things are really persistent, aren't they!?"I said as more of Noises started to catch up.

"W-what do we do!?" Hibiki asked, holding on to me for her dear life as the little girl does same to Hibiki holding on to her back.

As I took a peak behind me, all I saw was more and more of those Noises catching up. I swear to God that I'll beat the living crap of whoever taught those abominations how to turn and ride a motorcycle till they bow down to my feet. Seeing that we were eventually gonna get caught if we just kept running, I made the choice to fight back.

"Hibiki, little girl," I said while my tone became colder. I don't like to do this but I've got no choice, "Hang on tight, really tight," I said before pushing my foot on the accelerator at full force, letting the bike's speed go through the roof.

"HIII!" Both girls yelped at the sudden speed, with the Noises also speeding up in order to catch up to us. One goes up beside me and tried to ram me off course, but I evaded it quickly before kicking it away. Another one came and went for the girls but I stopped it by backhanding it before giving it a hard kick.

Suddenly three Noises jumped over us before taking a U-turn. They then sped up before turning back and making beeline towards me.

"Hibiki, can you let go of me for a sec?" I asked.

"Huh?" I didn't wait for her answer as my bike kept speeding up while the Noise met my challenge. I then leaped off my bike towards the Noise.

"My body is my sword" I chanted, " **Tenth-form: Kukyo** ," using my inner energy, I sent a force through my hands and swung them as if I was wielding two swords. The force from my swing was intense enough to create an invisible force that sent the Noises flying upon striking them before delivering one final drop kick to the last one. I hopped back onto the bike and landed safely on the ground as the Noises all crashed down onto the highway floor.

As I continued to drive, I noticed that there was traffic up ahead so I had to turn to the nearest exit in order to lure the Noise away from people in the traffic.

"Shira, that was amazing!" Hibiki said in excitement, "How did you do that!? I thought that a person would die when they touch the Noise."

"I'm not so sure myself," I said honestly. Even I can't explain why I don't disintegrate like most of the Noise's victims, "Let's just get these Noises off our tail first," Hibiki nods in agreement as I continued to drive. With this type of intense chase, I prayed that this bike doesn't run out of gas any time soon.

* * *

 **(Back to unknown location) (3rdPOV)**

Everyone stood there, gaping at what they just saw. Who wouldn't when they just saw someone not disintegrating after having physical contact with the Noise, let alone attacked them with his bare hands.

"H-How was he able to hit, let alone touch the Noises!?" Genjuro asked.

"He doesn't have anything to allow him to touch them," Sakurai said, "Just what is his secret?"

"Sir! What should we do?" an operator asked.

"Keep an eye on that man," Genjuro ordered, "We might be able to find out how he's able to touch the Noise without disintegrating."

"Understood!"

* * *

 **(Back to Shira's location) (Shira's POV)**

I drove into alleyway that goes into waterway to avoid the Noise, but they kept chasing us without letting go. This chase has become more intense than I thought.

"Are you two okay?" I shouted to the girls behind me.

"We're Okay!" Hibiki shouted while the little girl continued to cling onto Hibiki for her dear life.

"Dammit! Where's a shelter when you need one!?" I cursed despite knowing that I was in front of child. We drove away for a while, but couldn't find any sign of a shelter anywhere. When I drove into an abandoned oil factory, more of those Noises with their Noise- motorcycles came out of nowhere, forcing me to stop as we're surrounded.

"We're surrounded!" Hibiki said pointing out the obvious as the Noise circled around us like a biker gang. Very nostalgic as I remembered back when I used to... wait, this is not a good time for nostalgia!

"Are we going to die?" the little girl said out of fear.

"No, we wouldn't!" I shouted, making both girls jump in surprise, "As long there's a hope, as long there's a chance, no matter how small it is you can't give up! Never accept death! You must fight it, and keep on living, no matter what happens!"

"Onii-chan..."

"He's right," the girl turn to Hibiki, "No matter what; you must not give up on life! No matter what, you have to live!"

"Onee-chan..."

"You're still young. There's so many things you have yet to do and experience as you get older, so don't ever think to give up and dying. You have to—"

Hibiki finished it for me, "—keep on living!"

" ** _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..._** "

*FLASH*

Suddenly, I saw a bright orange light erupted above Hibiki's chest, the same place where she was pierced by the fragment two years ago after she sang that last note.

"What the!? I thought aloud, covering my eyes to prevent them from getting blinded by the light. Then, the light shot up to the sky, almost entirely illuminating it.

* * *

 **(Back to unknown location) (3rdPOV)**

"What's going on?! What's happening!? Genjuro demanded, wanting to know what that glow from Hibiki meant.

"We don't know sir, but we're now comparing the energy to anything in our database!" one operator said before they all got to work.

"Could this be... an Aufwachenschlagen!?" Sakurai said.

"We have identified the energy sir!" just as the operator said, one word appeared on the screen.

 **[GUNGNIR]**

"Impossible! Gungnir!?" Genjuro exclaimed.

Hearing the name of a once destroyed Relic, Kanade and Tsubasa's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm going to check it out!" Tsubasa said before turning to leave.

"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa turned to her best friend/former partner, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine," Tsubasa said before she left.

"No... You're not..." Kanade said. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training to become an emotionless blade, become cold and distant toward others except Kanade. Also, she somehow developed some kind of grudge against that mysterious armored suit man and Kanade couldn't figure out why. She just hoped Tsubasa wouldn't do something stupid.

* * *

 **(Back to Shira location) (Shira's POV)**

I saw the beam of light continue to shoot out of Hibiki, until she doubled over in pain, falling off the bike and onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"O-oi! Are you hu—" Just when I want to reach out of her, a cluster of machines erupted from Hibiki's back.

"AHHHHH!" Hearing Hibiki's scream of pain made me want to reach her, but a blinding light prevented me from getting any closer. Soon, the light died down revealing Hibiki with a different appearance.

She was donned in a orange and white bodysuit that left her stomach open, replacing her old clothes. She also now wore a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlets and a pair of black-white headphones.

"H-Hibiki?" I can't help but to stare in awe at Hibiki's new transformation. I don't know if this just my imagination, but I swore I just saw her with sadistic smile, but that's impossible. This girl had that kind of smile? I think I need my medicine, if I had any!

"W-What happened to me!?" Hibiki asked, scanning her new transformed state.

"Onee-chan, you look really cool!" the little girl said while staring at Hibiki in awe.

Hibiki smiled before turning to the Noise, "Shira, take the girl and get out of here. I'll try to hold off the—"

"I refuse," I cut her words while taking off from my bike.

"W-What?! Why!? She's in danger if she stays here!" Hibiki said.

"I know-I know. That's WHY you're gonna be the one who take her away to safety," I said while took out Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X gashat, "I'll stay behind and hold these guys off."

"What!? Hibiki gasped at my declaration, "But there're too many of them! You'll be killed!"

"Oi-oi, who was the one who said about not giving up on living before," I said before putting the Gamer Driver on my waist, "You don't need to worry, as for me, there's nothing such thing as game over!" I said before I press the gashat.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

"Wawawa!" Hibiki little panic as dark purple light spread to anywhere, making the environment turn into a pixel-like state, where she sigh in relief as it turns back to normal in a sec after.

"Second Phase Initiated... Henshin!" I said before turning the gashat and inserting it into the driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

Not done with it, I also open up the lever.

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

The purple hologram's coming up in front of me and come toward me. As it passed me, I engulf by a dark purple light. When the purple light died down, I reveal myself in my Kamen Rider Genm level 2 form.

"EH!?" Hibiki gasped, "Shira! You're the mysterious armored suit man!?"

"You're right," I said as I cracked my neck left and right. I take out the Bugvisor changing it into beam gun mode.

 **[CHU DON!]**

With Bugvisor on hand, I turn to face the oncoming pile of Noise, "Now go Hibiki! Make sure the girl save!"

"But what about you?" Hibiki asked.

"You don't need to worry," I said, "Facing these guys is just like daily cardio exercise to me. So just go already!"

Reluctant at first, Hibiki finally agreed and takes the girl's hand, "Don't die on me, okay? There's something I need to tell you."

"Save it, worry about it later. Just go NOW!"

Hibiki nods and... she starts to sing? The hell? Wait, this is no different from those Zwei Wing girls too.

 **(Play Song: Gekisou Gungnir)**

One of Noise tries to slip by me as I was distracted by Hibiki's singing, "Nice try!" I shot it down immediately as Hibiki jumps out to safety. Wow, what a jump she made. Then, I turned toward the army of Noises.

"Well-well, unfortunately for you," I said toward the Noises, "I'm not showing any mercy to any of you monsters!" I said charging forward.

The bike-like Noise charged toward me, but I easily evaded from getting run over by them. I look towards the Bugvisor before pressing the A button a few times. Taking aim, I fire at the Noise's wheels and made them out of control before crashing to each other. I turned to the non-motorcycle ones before switch into chainsaw mode.

 **[GYU IN!]**

Heh! They're nothing more than trash. Maybe they can kill humans easily, but the regular ones move like any other human, making them easy targets to me as I slice them one by one. Some of them turn into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at me but I sliced them down before they could even hit me. Then, there's big one, shaped like some kind of man with a TV-like head that went in to crush me. I made an opening by slicing it and jumped out from it before giving it one final strike. The hard and brutal slash of the chainsaw made it spurt out all of its body parts everywhere

 **(Song End)**

I suddenly realized that Hibiki wasn't singing anymore but instead I heard the sound of another motorcycle. Then, I saw Tsubasa herself driving through a bunch of Noise and riding past Hibiki and the girl, I'm glad they're safe. She jumps out from the motorcycle before it crashed into a giant Noise. What a waste of good motorcycle. Flipping through the air, Tsubasa started to sing. Uh... I think I know where this is going.

" ** _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..._** "

I saw she said something to Hibiki, but I couldn't hear it. Then she ran towards the remaining Noise, donning the same armor back then but now the bodysuit has some white and the armor is increasing, mostly on legs. I see... so she puts on the armor by singing.

"Interesting," I said before reverse stabbing a Noise that tried to attack me from the back. Is my back that appealing to them?

She then started to sing.

 **(Play Song: Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Right in front of my own eyes, Tsubasa pulls out katana and enlarges it before sending an energy slash straight at the Noise. Cool.

 **[Azure Flash]**

Then, while in air, I saw thousand of swords appear before raining down on the Noise. Damn... how many swords can this girl make?

 **[One Thousand Tears]**

Once she landed onto ground, she dashed toward the Noises with amazing speed and killed a great number of them with her katana and blade ankles. From my perspective, she was a good swordma... ahem! Swordwoman. Fast and deadly against her enemies. However, there's one thing that was bothering me. Not from her fighting style, but from when she fights against those Noise.

Suddenly, one huge Noise appeared over Hibiki and the girl, but they're saved by Tsubasa once again by conjuring a very large sword that easily killed it as it stabbed it's body. I don't know why, but something keeps bugging me about her... I was sure of it but without some proof, I can't confirm it.

 **[Heaven's Wrath]**

But on other hand, her song is honestly kinda catchy.

"Amazing..." I heard Hibiki as I got closer to her.

"You..." Tsubasa said, noticing me before glaring right at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Please, don't glare me like that. I felt my heart being pierced by your sword," I said jokingly, however all I got was a cold stare that almost seems as if she is trying to actually thrust her sword into my body several times through her eyes but instead got annoyed and stopped afterward .

* * *

 **(Later)**

After some time, military arrived to clean up the place by vacuuming up the ashes of the Noise. I wonder where they put it later. Anyway, I want to leave like I always do but my worries of Hibiki bested me and I ended up staying here. Then, a woman came up towards us and gives us some hot chocolate to warm ourselves up. Hibiki takes the offer and I did the same, even though I didn't know how to drink it with my helmet on. Screw it, I drunk it and it just passed through my helmet. Well... science bit*h!

"How can you drink it with your helmet on like that?" Hibiki asked, "I don't see any filter."

"That is one of the mysteries of life my girl," I said.

Hibiki gave up on asking any further as she went and blew on her drink to cool it down a bit before taking a sip, "Ah~~! That hit the spot." Suddenly the same orange light then surrounded Hibiki before her armor disappeared. That make her surprised as she dropped her drink and started to stumble, but I caught her right before she fell.

"Watch it! Don't want to be hurt more than this, right?" I asked.

Hibiki quickly pulled away and blushes for some reason, maybe from embarrassment, "T-Thank you."

"Nevermind," I said as I take another sip.

She then wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words, so instead of thinking it through she just ended up thanking me for saving her two years ago during the incident. I see... so, she remembers what happened back then. After that, I saw a touching moment of the girl being reunited with her mom, but the mood was immediately sadly ruined by the previous woman asking them to sign some sort of contract on a tablet. That's must be their way to asking civilians to keep what happened a secret. I just sighed from the ruined atmosphere while Hibiki just chuckled awkwardly.

"Hey, maybe we should—" before she can finish her words, some government agents appeared around us.

"Well... I saw this coming," I said before taking my last sip. Damn this hot chocolate was good.

"We can't let you two leave, especially you Mighty," Tsubasa said while pointing at me while standing in the center of the agents. Wait, did she just call me Mighty? Oh yeah, I haven't told them my name or even my Kamen Rider name back then. Damn... does she have some kind of personal vendetta against me? Maybe, but why? I don't know, "You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Responses Corps 2nd Division Headquarters," where I shorten it in my mind to MDRC2ndD HQ. You know what? Screw it.

An agent with brown hair then stepped forward with pretty sturdy handcuffs, "Sorry, but this is just standard procedure."

When he was about to cuff Hibiki, I stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Okay, stop right there. Don't you think it's kinda extreme to be cuffing a girl that had done nothing wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't just—"

"How about a deal then," I interrupted him, "I'll come FREELY with you, but Hibiki stays with me."

"Well..."

"Ogawa, it's alright," Tsubasa said, "If they're agreeing to come with us peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Okay then," the man, Ogawa now said while putting away the handcuffs, "Please follow us."

Hibiki and I didn't say anything else as Tsubasa and the agents got into their cars and drove off with us soon following with my bike, "Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, Hibiki."

"Don't worry, I'm okay," well I guess she was okay with my big chibi face on my back. We drove for a while until we both found ourselves at... Lydian Academy? The hell...?!

"Why are we at the academy?" Hibiki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," who would have thought that a government secret base was right under some famous school? I could picture some scenario where students found the place by accident and got silenced by... I think I had enough of my movie imagination.

After parking our rides, we walked through the hallways of the academy, coming to the central wings where the teacher's lounge is at. After walked for a while, we were taken to a secret elevator where some handles suddenly appeared, surprising Hibiki.

"It's dangerous in this elevator, so please hold onto the handles to be safe," Ogawa instructed. Then why using one dumbass!

I took a handle next to Tsubasa while Hibiki took the one next to Ogawa. Out of nowhere, the elevator starts to descend at break neck speed, making Hibiki scream in terror while I laughed in excitement. After the screaming stopped, Hibiki laughed nervously with her legs shaking, where I sighed to her behavior.

"Don't you think you can laugh your way out of this one," Tsubasa said, refusing to look at me. Damn vendetta and seriously, I can laugh my way out of anything coming at me.

We're going down a few more levels; both I and Hibiki gazed at some strange tribal architecture that appeared outside the elevator. It was breathtaking to say the least.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going," Tsubasa said. Well... how can you tell if I'm smiling or not with this helmet on? I fought the urge to even give a small grin at that moment. You know what? I think I'll smile awkwardly soon enough.

* * *

 **(Moments Later)**

*BANG-BANG-BANG*

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity! Hibiki Tachibana and Mighty!"

Okay seriously, who gave me that name?

After a while when we just got out from elevator, a red haired man welcomed us with a top hat on, food laid down on tables, and streamers falling down as if this was some kind of surprise party. Next to him was the retired singer of Zwei Wing, Kanade Amou who face palmed at the man's antics.

"You're making us look so un-cool right now..." Kanade said.

"I feel same," I also face(helmet) palmed. I cursed all of the secret agent movies I've watched till now, I then looked towards Tsubasa, "Didn't you say that smiles have no meaning in this place? Cause from what I'm seeing know, I feel that you might want to revaluate that statement."

Tsubasa just face palmed too, Ogawa laughed nervously and Hibiki just looked surprised.

Then, a woman in a lab coat walked up to me and Hibiki, phone in the hand and having it facing us, "Put a smile on those faces. We need a photo to remember our meeting."

I'm not quite sure since my helmet is still on. So, I just gave a pose as the woman took the picture, since I thought that my intimidating face(helmet) wouldn't look good in the photo.

Hibiki then asked why they knew her name. The red haired muscular man explained that it was some secret service stuff while doing a magic trick. However, the explanation become invalid as the woman in lab coat walked up and brought Hibiki's bag in her hands, which made Hibiki bicker about the fact that what she was just told, half of it were lies. Why didn't she ask how they got her bag in the first place?

Then, the introduction began as the red haired muscle man introduced himself as Genjuro Kazanari, whose Tsubasa's uncle and the one in charge here meaning that he's the high ranked individual. The woman with lab coat also introduces herself as Sakurai Ryoko, the lead scientist of this place. Well... I can tell she let out some intellectual aura but it was mixed with another strange aura that I can't describe of the top of my head. Hibiki bowed in respect while I just nodded.

"Anyway, why did you bring us here in the first place?" I asked.

"Getting straight to the point I see," Genjuro said, "In fact I was about to ask you two about this, we want you two to work with us," that's not only straight but blunt as well.

"Work with you? I get Shi—I mean Mighty," okay, Hibiki also called me that. Damn... "But why me?" she asked.

"Maybe this is about the strange armor you had before," I answered.

Hibiki gasped in realization and asked," Please tell me, what happened to me?"

"I also want to know as well," I asked. Not like I interested, but if that was something bad, I can't let it slip by.

Genjuro and Sakurai looked to each other before stepping forward, "Before I answer your question, I need you two to do two things to me."

"What are they?" I asked.

"Firstly, don't tell anyone about what happened today," Okay, that's reasonable.

"The second?"

She then brought Hibiki closer, "I need Miss Hibiki here to please take off her clothes."

...O...kay? Now I can definitely explain the strange aura I sensed before from her—

She's more or less has pervertic side.

She then took… ok maybe more like she dragged Hibiki for examination before I could even say anything, leaving me alone before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to meet face to face with Kanade.

"I see you're here," I said, "Is there a problem?"

"I never got to say thank you for saving my life," she said.

"...I just don't like people sacrificing themselves such as you, suicidal brat," I said, still bitter about what she almost did two years ago.

"Geez, way to blunt,"

"Lying is just gonna make me even angrier. Or would you rather me lie?"

"I never said that," she said, "but once again, thank you."

"Then don't even think about doing sacrificing your life like that again," I said, "Anyway, I'm sorry for your singing voice."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kanade waved it off like nothing, "To be honest, my singing voice is the last thing I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Tsubasa," I followed her gaze towards Tsubasa who was talking with her uncle, "She's changed since the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

"I see... she was also glaring at me before," I said, "A personal vendetta I assume?"

"I don't know, that's one of things that makes me worry about her."

"There's no need for that," I said, "If I was the reason for it, then I will fix it somehow. And so will you too."

Kanade smiled, "Thank you."

Uh... I don't know how to say it, but seeing her smile at me is... I can't say it.

I see Genjuro walking towards me with Tsubasa by his side, "Mighty—"

"Okay, stop with that name," I interrupted, "Just call me Genm for now on."

"Alright. Genm, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I said.

"Can you please tell us your real identity? We would like to talk to you and Miss Tachibana again tomorrow so we would need to know who you are in order to contact you," I see, a reasonable request.

I noticed all eyes were on me, waiting for my next move. I held up one finger, "On one condition, don't tell anyone about my identity, and I mean ANYONE. Including everyone currently present in this room.

Genjuro nodded," I understand."

I looked to him for a while to make sure he isn't lying. After I was made sure he wouldn't spill the beans, I closed the lever before taking out the gashat.

 **[GASHUN...]**

A purple light engulfs me before I revert back to my civilian form. Of course, it also surprised everyone.

"You're Genm?" Genjuro asked, "You're younger than I thought you would be."

"Yeah, and you just called me a brat before," Kanade said.

"I'm not that young too," I stated before stuck out my hand for handshake, "My name is Shira Shido. Nice to meet you."

Genjuro took my hand and shook, "It's nice to meet you too as well."

Before I took my leave, Ogawa suddenly said something, "Wait, do you have some sort of connection to the GENM Corporation?" he asked.

"I don't," I lied slightly, "it just so happened that they used same name as the name of my secret identity, that's all," The last thing they should know is my connection to GENM Corp or more like the connection to their CEO, Dan Kuroto. I should keep it secret, for my own sake, and theirs as well.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in town)**

In the silence of the night, a figure stood on the top of tall building. The figure appearance was covered by the darkness of night. However, the only thing that can be said about this figure is that he seems to be observing the city, while holding a blood stained gashat. Before the moon can shine on him, he vanished into shadows as if nothing was there in the first place.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter. I want to say... after I read some review, I guess Shira is lack of cruelty of being Anti-Hero. However, this is because the story is not far enough, so you can guess that he will slowly turn to be more cruel with another surprise later. That's all for now. Asharoth out!**


	7. Stage 3

**Hello readers! Come again in new chapter of my story! It takes quite some time to update it because I was waiting for my beta-reader while writting other chapter. For not waiting of long, let's start the story!**

 **And thanks once again for my beta-reader!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

 **(Note: Depend on what is in my mind, some chapters would be cut into several part or come in one long chapter)**

* * *

 **Stage 3: Crack the Sword! The First Move of the Piece?**

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is empty blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it shows all Kamen Rider (Genm riding Lazer, Brave, Snipe and mysterious orange kamen rider) stand side by side with their weapon ready, backing all Symphogear user (Hibiki and Tsubasa) who readied their armed gear. The Symphogears faced the mysterious relic user ready to fight, where the Kamen Riders facing a Kamen Rider that can't be seen his appearance except the silhouette and a flame devil-like aura behind him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

It shows Genm rushed toward the mysterious Kamen Rider as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(On top of an apartment rooftop) (Shira's POV)**

"HA! HA! ORAA!"

After what happened that day, I knew that now it could potentially come back and bite me in the ass. With people from government aware of my identity, it wouldn't be long before the government asks me to cooperate due to my possession of a device that is not only capable of beating Bugsters but also beating the Noise too. I knew Genjuro said that he and his people would keep my identity a secret, but it's only matter of time until this whole situation becomes even complicated than it already is.

"HYA! HA! HA! TORYAA!"

And so, my routines of exercise also change to not only keep my body in shape, but also strengthen it for any upcoming events. No one knows what they will facing in the future, including me. That's why... I must come prepared—

So I wouldn't need to become him again.

"Huuf... Maybe that's all for today," I said before taking a sop of an energy drink that I was saving for later. After such a long time of me not ding any proper training, it made me realize that I was getting kinda rusty at it, "Let's hit the cold shower!"

I walked to my apartment room after I taking my towel to clean off some of my sweat. But just when I was near the vicinity of my room, I see two familiar figures at the front of my door.

"Hibiki? Kanade?"

"Eh? Shira!?" Hibiki said in surprise, "What are you doing outside?"

"Exercise, as you can see," I said while showing my sweaty body making Hibiki's face redden when she saw it, "Anyway, what are you two doing here at my place?"

"Well, I was asked to bring you to headquarters," I see, that means there's something important going on, "But when I left, I realized I had no idea where you lived, so I asked Hibiki here," Ah right, they don't know where I live... wait, why did she think Hibiki would know where I live?, "So I asked her where you live, but she also doesn't have a clue," of course she doesn't, "then we're asked your boss," my boss too? Am I some kind of wanted person now? "But she also don't know so we—"

"Ok stop, just tell me how the hell you found where I live to begin with?"

"I was about to get there. So I asked headquarters to locate your location and here we are," And the intelligent part of the secret division ended up getting used like that, what a waste. Wait... I'm also in the wrong since I didn't tell you too? Dammit...

They both looked into my apartment for a while before Hibiki said, "your place looks... nice."

"As long as it is cheap and comes with a shower, I'm fine with it," I said honestly.

To tell the truth, my apartment isn't that good in appearance. There're some holes here and there and the wall paint is chipped too. At least, the water still runs smoothly and the electricity is still in good condition. Plus the payment and rent is cheap enough for me to handle. It was pretty much a steal.

"I'm already gotten accustomed to living anywhere," I said from my own experience, "Anyway, let me get ready before we go. You two can wait inside if you want."

"Ah… no. We're fine outside," Kanade said.

"If you say so," I said before getting in.

After showered and dried myself, I got dressed with my usual clothes and my jacket on as well. I also didn't forget my Gamer Driver and Gashat, including the new Gashat that was sent to me the night before with a note saying "You better give me a good explanation of what happened to the Bugster", from obviously Dan Kuroto. He seems still think I'm valuable asset to him so he isn't that mad at what I've done, I think. I stepped out from my room and locked it before going down stairs due to my apartment being on the third floor. I saw the girls already waiting for me beside a motorcycle that was parked next to mine.

"Ready?" Kanade asked.

I nod before putting my helmet and getting on my bike. Kanade and Hibiki do the same before they both got on Kanade's bike and we both drove off. We drove for quite a while, passing by a few neighborhoods before we suddenly stopped as a man stepped out onto the street, looking like he was in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

"H-help me... I don't feel well...please help..."

Hibiki was about to get off the bike to see what's wrong with the man, but I stopped her suspecting something was not right, "Hibiki, hold yourself!" and my guess was right as the man's eyes turned red and glob of orange started to cover him, turning him into an orange behemoth.

"What the hell!?" Kanade said, nearly falling off from her bike.

"W-what's that thing!?" Hibiki surprised as well.

"Bugster..." I said as I get off from my bike.

"Bugster?" said Kanade and Hibiki in question.

I saw the giant orange thing ready to wreck havoc, something that I can't allow to happen, "Hibiki, Kanade, stay still. I'll handle this," I said before put my Gamer Driver on my waist and press the gashat.

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

As always, the dark purple energy spread to surrounding with a hologram image behind me after I activated the gashat. Then, I swung the gashat to the side, like a swordsman slashing his sword to the side before I said the magic word, "Henshin!" I then insert the gashat into the driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name? I'm a Kamen Rider!]**

As the images of characters hover and rotate around me, I choose the image of Genm before it came toward me as a purple light engulfs me. Then, I transform into a chubby white armored form with an oversized head (helmet) without a neck. Of course, my form surprised both Hibiki and Kanade as they haven't seen it before.

"S-Shira?" Hibiki said, "What's with that form!?"

"I can only safely save that man in this form," I said to her. As much as I don't like this form due its impractical appearance, I must use it or I'll hurt both the Bugster and the victim. I summoned my Bugvisor and readied myself for a fight.

Speaking of which, where does my Gasachon Bugvisor go when not in use? Last time I used it was when I had it with me physically before I knew I could transform, but now I only see it after I summon it. I once tried to call it without transforming and it suddenly appeared already in my hands. I found it kind of complicated.

"Let's end this fast," I said before shooting the Bugtser. For it having a giant body, it sure moves pretty fast. However even with its speed, it isn't enough to go against me. "Come at me you piece of shit!" I taunted and it seemed to take the bait as it charges towards me. With my Bugvisor already switched to chainsaw mode, I timed it perfectly and slashed the leg of the Bugster before sending another slash that sent it up to the sky before exploding. I saw the man falling down so I caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Now, where is that Bugster?" I scanned my surroundings but to no avail. Damn tactical retreat. I took out the gashat and reverted back to my civilian form.

 **[GASHUN...]**

"Shira! Is he okay?" I saw Hibiki call out to me as she and Kanade ran towards me.

"He'll be fine, but we'll need to get him to hospital soon," and with that Bugster still running around, the patient is still in danger. I better search for it after I done with this.

"What the hell was that!?" Kanade asked me, I know she will ask me.

"A Bugster, the sentient form of a game virus," I gave her a short explanation, "I myself don't really know much about them, except the way to deal with them. For now we better get this guy an ambulance.

I then called for an ambulance while also secretly giving the code "game virus" indirectly on my call. After a while, an ambulance came and takes the man to hospital while we continued driving off to headquarters.

* * *

 **(Later, on 2nd Division Headquarters)**

After we're arrived at headquarters, Sakurai gave Hibiki the results on her medical examination, where there were no notable abnormalities except for the shocks after her first transformation which I was relieved for. Hibiki then asked Sakurai about her powers which I was also curious about.

Genjuro nodded to Tsubasa as she took out something. He then told us that Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri, which from my studies from school was the legendary sword from the legendary story of Susanoo which was used to kill Orochi.

"What's a Relic?"I asked.

"Relics are ancients artifacts documented in legends from all around the world," Sakurai explained, "They were created in ancients times, yet are beyond our current technology. Relics can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have stripped them of their incredible power. It's extremely rare to find one with any power left," So that must mean that even if you found one from the ruins, they're pretty much worth nothing in terms of power and usage.

"Ama no Habakiri is actually a small fragment of a blade," Genjuro explained.

"The key to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of particular amplitude," Sakurai explained. Now that's the type of science that I've never heard about.

"Waves of particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

"Are you talking about compatibility?" I said from what I managed to come up with.

Genjuro nodded,"Yes, or in this case, song."

"Song?" Hibiki muttered.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated through the power of song," I see. So that explains why Hibiki and Tsubasa were singing while fighting. Wait, doesn't that mean that they make their weakness obvious?

"That's right! The song welled up inside of me!"Now then you realize it Hibiki? I can't get why she wasn't suspicious when she suddenly started singing when she transformed.

"The Relics, activated by the song and pulse with energy will generate the anti-Noise armor, the Symphogear which is what you and Tsubasa wear," Sakura explained. Wow, the name already explains the basic work of the Relic mechanism itself. Hm... Should I calling my armor the Gamegear since it uses games as its main source of power? I think not and somehow I felt like that name was already used.

"But the Relics just don't turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out suddenly, making me and everyone turn to her. Oi-oi, I don't think Hibiki is humming a tune... or is she? If it is, why can she transform then? But before I could even give it any more thought, Genjuro got up and continued his explanation.

"The few whose song could acivate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and Hibiki as well, Kande was one."

Me and Hibiki looked to Kanade, "Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore," Kanade clarified.

"Hm... does this have to do with that stupid self-sacrifice thing you tried back then in the concert to save us all?" I asked.

"Again, way to be blunt."

"I already said it before, right? I don't like someone that thinks self-sacrifice as the only option," I told her.

"Anyway, to put it simple I was trying to do something called the Swan Song," Kanade explained, "Basically, it's a song sung by a Symphogear user in order to release the full power of the armor. However, it would damage the user depending on their compatibility with the Relic. In my case, I would have died that day."

"But, you're still alive," Hibiki pointed out.

"I stopped her before she could finish the song," I said.

"Yes, he did but what I did was enough to destroy my Symphogear," Kanade explained.

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked, while Kanade answered her by nodding

Sakurai then took our attention by bringing out Hibiki's X-Rays on the monitor. What was laid out was a scan of Hibiki's skeleton but there was also something extra included as well. She explained that those were fragments of Kanade's Relic, Gungnir. It seemed that Kanade thought that what she did before had completely cost her Relic but instead turned out to be transferred to Hibiki. She began to ask Hibiki about what she will do with it. But Hibki answered with a simple "I don't know."

"Take your time," I said which made her turn to me, "There will be always a reason when something happens, including what happened to you now. All you need to do is find that reason and then you could figure out what to do next."

I then spotted Tsubasa trying to regain her balance, as if she was unhealthy for some reason. Kanade came to her to comfort her before she excuses herself out of the room and says that she just needs some fresh air as she left the room, but I could tell she wouldn't wander too far as she's still wanted to listen to what we're discussing.

"Now, I believe it's time for you to tell your story," Genjuro said to me, turning everyone's eyes towards me. It can't be helped.

"Before I tell you, I wouldn't be able to explain everthing so forgive me if there's a question that I can't answer," I said while getting multiple nods in response, "Then, to put it simply, I'm not from this world."

Everyone became silent as I expected.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Genjuro asked.

"I said, I'm not from this world," I repeated. It's not that I don't like hiding the truth, but keeping it to myself will just get me into more trouble in the future.

"Does that mean you're an alien!?" Hibiki asked. Oi, do I look like some grey-skin humanoid with big black eyes or some ten feet black creature with a teethed tongue!?

"Ugh... No. How can I explain it," I think for a while, "It's like another dimension, somewhere, I come from a planet called Earth."

"Earth? You mean, like ours?" Genjuro asked.

"Exactly," I said, "Except there's no Noise threat there. However, there are still problems even without the threat of the Noise.

"Say... if we believe with your story," Sakurai said, "How in the world did you come to this place?"

"Ugh... that's the difficult part," I said, "You see, I was just having a calm night walk but suddenly everything became blank. I tried to find out how I ended up here, but nothing came to mind as I thought about it," I said while keeping hidden the fact that I got hit by truck and just got sent here.

"Okay then, could you care to explain about those things you use to transform?" Sakurai pointed over to my Game Driver and Rider Gashat as I took it out for her question, "We, even government have not found a way besides the Symphogears to hurt or even kill the Noise. How do you do it?"

"Hm... for short, this thing," I raise up the Gamer Driver, "is called a Gamer Driver, and this is a Rider Gashat," I raise up the Rider Gashat, "Both of these allow me to turn into Kamen Rider Genm," I explained.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Genjuro asked.

"To put it simply, a Kamen Rider is someone who protects people, their hopes, smiles and freedom from any kind of threat," I said, even though some Kamen Rider I know use their power for their own selfish needs. My answer however, brought a few smiles to everyone's faces. Now I feel guilty for not telling them everything in detail.

She then continues, "How does one make this Driver?" It would be really helpful for everyone—"

"Ah stop there," I interrupted her, "First off, I don't know how to make it, but I know who can, however for personal reasons I can't tell you right now," I stated, "Secondly, not everyone can use it."

"Wait, you mean only some people are able to use it?" Genjuro asked.

"Yes. To tell the truth, it almost like Symphogears as only the 'attuned' ones can use it, only ones that undergo a special surgery would be able to use the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat."

"Surgery?" Kanade said, "What kind of surgery?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to know," I said. Actually, it's just normal surgery but also involves injecting something into the person which I rather not say to them.

"So you also had that surgery?"

"No. Up till now I've never had any surgery as I've always been healthy for some reason," Which I also wanted to know why, "At worst it would just be the common cold or fever but never something which requires surgery."

"Then how you can use it?"

"That's... I don't know either."

*ALARM!*

Suddenly, the alarm went off and we rushed out from the room and towards the command room, where Tsubasa was already present.

"What's the situation!?" Genjuro asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" one of technicians said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro ordered.

"We have visual, putting it on screen," then an image appeared on screen, "Target is 200 meters from campus."

"That's not too far from here," I pointed.

"I'll take them on!" Tsubasa declared before running off.'

I saw Hibiki wanting to do the same, but I stopped her by grabbed her hand, "And where the heck are you going?"

"My powers can help people right?" Hibiki asked, "Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can fight the Noise, right? Then you and I have to go and help—"

*SLAP!*

A hard slap echoed through the command room as I slapped Hibiki's face. I brought her face closer to me, "We maybe have the power, but don't forget that you've only got it recently. Let me ask you, do you have any experience in any sort of combat other than the Noise where life is on the line?" I asked her, where she only shook her head while I held her face. Sorry if I caused any pain. "And here you try to do something, without thinking that you had nothing in the first place! Even with your power, you should know as a person that jumping into the face of danger is stupid without preparation!"

"But we can't just let this happen!" Hibiki shouts back at me before managing to somehow escape from my grip. She then turned towards Kanade before running off, "I won't let your gift be wasted!"

"Damn that girl...!"

"Tsubasa... Hibiki..." Kanade muttered.

"She's knows of the dangers and yet she still wants to help. She's kind hearted girl, isn't she?" One of technicians said.

"Sadly, people like her are the ones whom get killed first if no one looks after them," I stated, honestly. I have seen a lot of people like Hibiki, people who want to help without thinking about the risks. They end up hurting themselves badly or dying for some stupid reason, "Which is why it's up to me to look after her or she'll end up lying on her death bed," I said before running after Hibiki.

* * *

 **(Nighttime, on Noise location) (3rd POV)**

Tsubasa had arrived at the location, facing a small army of Noise. Then, right before her eyes, all Noises started to merge together before letting out a violent roar once the merger was complete. However, Tsubasa didn't flinch too much, having dealt with Noise before, regardless of size or power, she wasn't afraid as she sang to activate her Relic.

 _ **"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."**_

In the flash of light, Tsubasa was already donned in her anti-Noise armor, causing the color of the Noise change.

 **(Play song: Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

The Noise attack Tsubasa by lauching disks, but she easily evades them by jumping. Then she begins the counterattack by cutting and destroying the disk with her ankle blades once she landed. Next, she prepared to face the Noise that roared as she enlarged her sword to use Azura Flash, however something unexpected happens—

Hibiki, donned in her own anti-Noise armor came down and kicks the Noise to the side, stunning it.

"Tsubasa!"

Gaining her sense from stupor, she passed Hibiki by jumping and unleashed her attack.

 **[Azure Flash]**

Her attacks slice straight through the Noise like it was nothing. Hibiki smiled in amazement, not noticing that she was about to fall from the damaged road.

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

However, before she fell, Shira now as Genm appeared and grabbed her back up

"Liitle Girl, trouble always follows you wherever you go doesn't it?" I said.

* * *

 **(Song End) (Back to Shira's POV)**

I lifted her back onto the road as Tsubasa was busy staring at the burning remains of the Noise.

"You're so reckless," I said as I flick her forehead, getting an 'ow!' from Hibiki, "I recommend you think before you act next time."

"I'm sorry," Hibiki apologized while still touching her forehead, "but if we're gonna protect the people, then we need to start fighting together," Just as when she finished her sentence, I saw Tsubasa turn towards us.

"You're right, we should start fighting."

Suddenly my instinct started ringing like crazy. I instinctively put myself in front of Hibiki as I used my hand to stop a sword from going straight for her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as my nerve suddenly increased.

She didn't answer me as she just kicked me, making me stumble back. Looking up, I saw her ready for another attack.

"..." then something snapped inside me.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters) (3rd POV)**

"What is that idiot think she's doing?!" Kanade said as she and everyone in the room watched in horror as Tsubasa was fighting against Hibiki and Genm.

Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade about to run past him, so he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Kanade, where are you going?"

"Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something really stupid," Kanade said.

"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro protested.

However, Kanade manages to escape from Genjuro's grasp and turns to him, "If I don't do this... I won't be able to face Tsubasa," with that, Kanade ran for the elevator.

* * *

 **(Back to location) (Shira's POV)**

Shit just got real as I evade Tsubasa's energy slash before dodging another attack from the swing of her sword.

"Stop this shit! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked.

She then pointed her sword towards Hibiki, " I'll never accept hat girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"She tried to protect her you idiot!" I defended.

"You have no right to say that!"Has she gone insane!? What the hell is with her!? I blocked her overhead slash with my hands crossed and thanks to my body's sturdy enough armor, it was able to block it but not for long as I started to feel the pain such through my arms. "Especially you, Kamen Rider! You say that you protect the people, but all you do is cause pain to them!"

"The hell are you talking about!?"

Tsubasa's ankle blade opened and she uses them to slash my chest, making me fly back as some of my rider gauge started depleting. I got back up only to see Tsubasa already in front of me! Damn she's faster than I thought!

"It's because of you..." She slashed my chest, "...that Kanade can't sing anymore!" she slashed my chest again, "She can't sing anymore," another one, "She can't fight anymore," and another one, "And she can't be my partner anymore!" She then used her ankle blades again and slashed me multiple times before it sent me flying, "You've stripped her of a lot of things. I don't know what actually happen before, but all I know is that if you were there to save her on time, then none of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

*SNAP!*

I was lying on the ground when Tsubasa had finished her little speech. After giving it some thought, I made the conclusion—

That was dumbest thing I had ever heard.

And most of all, her behavior... made me sick to hell!

*SNAP!*

Okay, that's the third snap. Prepare yourself Tsubasa, because I'm not gonna take any responsibility for what I'm about to do.

Hibiki was about to come towards us when I saw Kanade run over to where we were.

Perfect…

I suddenly sprung out from ground and instantly disarmed Tsubasa. But before she could even retaliate, I quickly pinned her to the ground with her hands held on her back by my left hand and her head pinned to the floor by my right while she lay down defenseless.

"Shira!?" Hibiki said in shock.

"Hibiki... **stay… away…from…this** ," I ordered her. She does as she was told as she got a little scared from hearing my tone change so suddenly. I looked down at Tsubasa who was struggling to get up.

" **Is that all?** " I mocked, " **Is that all you can say? Crying over something so stupid like she not being able sing anymore, she can't fight anymore and can't be your partner anymore! I saved her and yet you still bitch about such trivial things when you should grateful that your friend lived through that day!** "

"You don't know the pain I felt!" she said, still struggling.

" **Pain eh... I see** ," I summoned my Bugvisor's beamgun mode, " **You talk about pain, right? Well, how about I show what the REAL PAIN IS TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT!** "

I lifted her up before kicking her to the side. Then, I do something they wouldn't have expected—

I aimed my Bugvisor towards Kanade.

"Eh?" Kanade thought before she tried to run for cover from the barrage of shots fired at her.

"Shira, stop!" I hear Hibiki trying to stop me, but I ignored her pleas and just kept shooting Kanade while moving closer and closer to her.

"STOP!" I saw Tsubasa lunge at me; trying to stop me. But with my other hand, I parried her sword slash before sending her rolling on the ground as I continue to attack Kanade.

Tsubasa tries to stop me time and time again but to not avail as I parried all her of attacks, sending her rolling again and again. As for Kanade, at first she thought that I became crazy but I can see that she realizes my intention and just went along with it. Now that that all pieces are set, it should happen in three…two…one…

"Stop... please stop," Tsubasa begged whom was battered from my repeated beatings, "Please stop! I beg of you, please stop! You will kill her!" even battered, she still tried to stop me with her remaining strength.

I instead ignored her pleas and just kept attacking Kanade. Tsubasa watched totally useless as he friend was about to meet her death.

"Sorry" I muttered as I aimed at Kanade at point blank range. I don't like to do this, but I need to teach this crybaby a lesson, a harsh lesson.

I walked towards Kanade, who was still holding her left right in pain. Now, I was very close to her. I relaxed my fingers and my hands first before I aimed toward Kanade. With this range, I can actually kill Kanade instantly if I wanted. As I aimed, I saw Tsubasa eyes widened and she immediately rushed to us. Then she stood between me and Kanade.

"Please stop, I beg you," Tsubasa pleaded, "Stop it... I've felt enough. This pain... please, I don't want to feel it again! It's hurts more than before! Please... just stop," and she still pleaded as I slowly readied my shot, "I admit... I was wrong. I was stupid, becoming such a crybaby, trying to turn myself into a sword just to make myself stronger, but in truth I just trying to run away from reality!" she admitted, "Kanade lost her singing voice and can't fight alongside with me, but I'm truly glad that she's still alive! I'm such a selfish person to hope that everything will go forever like I though. So, please stop..."

I think I had just about enough of this. I prepared to shoot as I saw Tsubasa panic and went to hug Kanade to protect her blocking my aim. But I released my shot regardless—

*PEW!*

* * *

 **(Switch to 3rd POV)**

Tsubasa was hugging Kanade to protect her from being shot by Shira. As she heard a sound of the bullet being shot out, she braced herself as she closed her eyes for the incoming demise.

5 seconds... 10 seconds... 15 seconds passed. She expected to open her eyes to see the gates of heaven before her, but she instead sees Kanade before her with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, it's done" she softly replies. Then she took a glance at Kanade's body to see if there were any wounds. Except the graze on her left leg, she wasn't found anything being hit in Kanade body. Next, she checks herself and except for the bruise from before, nothing was found on her as well. She could hear something sizzling beside her and when she turned to see what it was, she was shocked.

A two perfectly burned spots marked on the ground, as if something like a bullet hit it and left those beside her and Kanade.

Looking at this, Tsubasa can't help to begin to break down crying from she was just experienced. Kanade wrapped her arms around the crying bluenette to comfort her. Shira quietly walked away not wanting to ruin the moment. He saw Hibiki walk up towards him angrily. Hibiki then slapped him square on the cheek or rather his helmet's cheek.

"You deserved that."

"I know," Shira laughed. Yes, for the extreme stunt he did, Hibiki nearly got a heart attack. He then look at his rider gauge and glad it wasn't left too low, "I better prepare myself too, those two over there may come for me later."

Kanade with the help of Tsubasa, walked over to them. I wasn't sure what's to come but knew that I had to face them.

"Shira... I'm sorry for what I said before," Tsubasa apologizes already learning from her mistake.

"Well... I'm also sorry for taking such drastic measures," Shira apologizes back.

"Well... about that," Kanade gestured him to come closer. Shira didn't knowshe meant but decided to go along with it but once he got in—

Shira felt the force of Kanade's fist swing right at his face though he wasn't the one feeling the pain.

"Ouch..." Kanade muttered as she felt like she just punched titanium. Shira's helmet was quite resistant.

"Oh sorry," Shira closed the lever and took out the gashat reverting him back to his civilian form.

 **[GASHUN...]**

"Okay, you can do it now—

But before he could even the finish, he found himself lying on the ground with a huge bruise plastered on his left cheek. The punch from Kanade was brutal, he was about to lose consciousness.

"I deserved that didn't I…" He muttered before actually passing out.

"Um... did I hit him too hard?" Kanade jokingly asked.

"You should know that your fist is unbearable Kanade," Tsubasa said reminiscing about their past.

"Oi-Oi, don't bring up my dark past just like that!" Kanade said while pouting.

"Hahaha! It can't be helped," Tsubasa laughed.

Seeing her best friend finally smile brightly after becoming a cold heartless person for so long, Kanade can't help but laugh along in that bright atmosphere. Hibiki also smiled, seeing that everything was over and no one got hurt...actually, there is one casualty…

"Should I wake up now or pretend to faint a little longer?" Shira thought will still on ground, finally awake but kept up the act. Also, he noticed that it started to rain as well, "Shit..." was the last thing he muttered before people from the 2nd division arrived.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, somewhere else)**

 **[BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!]**

 **"GYAAAAAGH!"** screamed the Bugster as it was exploded.

"Mission complete," said Kamen Rider Snipe as he finished defeating the Bugster that came from a recent patient that got diagnosed with the Bugster Virus. Though the way he knew about the patient was strange. There was a phone call at the hospital which the caller somehow knew about the Bugster Virus as he asked for his call to be forwarded to CR. As a result, he was dispatched to take out that Bugster.

"But how does that caller know about the Bugster virus? Only people from CR and government should know about the virus. Hm?" Snipe notices the remains of the virus wasn't destroyed but started flying somewhere in a pack as if it was being absorbed. He followed the trail of remains through his eyes leading him to the source who was standing before him.

"Who are you!?" he demands as he points his Gasachon Magnum at the mysterious figure who was standing not too far away from him. He was donned in a blood-red colored Genm Zombie Gamer form and was holding the Bugvisor as it absorbed the remains of the Bugster. After he was done, he attaches it back on to his belt.

"I'm gonna ask one more time before I shoot, who are you!?" Snipe demanded once more raising his voice. From what the person's looks, he was obviously a Kamen Rider like him though he has heard that he was the only rider candidate currently and that there's no other rider besides him and the black rider.

" **... I'm... Kamen Rider Gore,** " he introduces himself, " **I don't have any business with you.** "

"But I do," he said shooting him which hit Gore even though he could have dodged it easily. However, Gore's body only tilted a little to the side before standing back straight up like nothing happened, "How can you—"

" **...** " he jumps off and disappears before Snipe could finish.

"Dammit," Snipe cursed, "First that black rider and now him, what the hell is happening here!? Forget it, I better ask Dan Kuroto later," He then leaves to go report the success of the operation.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters) (Shira's POV)**

As we headed back to headquarters, I pretended to just wake up from my punch coma I got from Kanade. As I expected after being comforted a little, Tsubasa got a long lecture for her actions by Genjuro. He did thank me for what I've done even though it was pretty harsh as I did hurt Kanade a little. Though I hated doing it, what's done is done. So to make up for it, I helped Kanade by bandaging her leg that got grazed by my shot while she dried herself with a towel.

"Thank you Shira," Kanade said.

"It's nothing."

"No, not about the bandage but about Tsubasa," she cleared up. "For breaking her out from her shell. I was just on my way to teach her a lesson then but you did it for me."

"... I have my own reasons," This caught Kanade attention.

"Reasons?" she asked.

"How can I explain it…" I said while finishing her bandage, "When I see her like that, it's... it's just feels like I'm seeing myself."

"What's that mean?"

"Hah..." I sighed, "Forget it," I stood up after bandaging Kanade's leg as I saw Tsubasa walking towards me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there," she apologized with a sign of regret on her face. "From now on, I hope we can work together."

I see her eyes. I can tell she wasn't like herself before and probably would turn into her own true self.

"Apology accepted and of course we can, as long you don't become like that again," I answer her, "Hm... just as I thought of it, you look more beautiful like this."

"B-B-B-Beautiful!?" Tsubasa stuttered and blushed after I said it. Wait... why the hell did I say that?!

"Oh my, if I didn't know better, I would say that you were trying to woo Tsubasa here," Sakurai said.

"Dammit, please don't make it worst..." I said while looking away.

"Language!" Sakurai warned before chuckling. Damn this woman loves to tease.

I decided to ignore her along with the talk between Kanade and Tsubasa not wanting to know about it. Remembering that Hibiki was here as well, I went over to talk to her instead, "Well, aside from what I was doing, are you ok? After all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in," Hibiki said. I know how her feels about this, "But if this power can be used to save people, then I'll do what I can do to help!"

"Well, that's the spirit!" I said before saying something important for her, "Anyway, I checked my phone and Miku has messaged me to tell you about some essay or something."

"Yikes! I totally forgot about it!" she said before leaving in a hurry.

"Same old Hibiki," I also take my leave. There was a certain person I was wanting to meet, "I hope Kuroto is still there."

* * *

 **(Later, on CEO room of GENM Corp) (Shira's POV)**

"I see that you have arrived," he said to me as I walked into his room, "Now, can you tell me about what actually happened to that Bugster, Graphite."

I began to explain what I know and saw that day. I told him about how I saved Graphite even though it wasn't necessary, before he was killed by some unknown rider. This caught Kuroto's attention.

"A mysterious rider eh?" he said as he nodded, "From what I know other than you, there's two more people who became candidates for the rider project," I see, I already meet one and I need to know who is the other, "And you said something about that rider's gashat that looks strange, is it?"

"Yes, I don't know why but I've got feeling that it was similar to the white gashat you showed me before," I said to him.

"Similar? It isn't even complete yet," he said.

"Just feeling. I'm not sure myself," I tell him what is on my mind, "Anyway, since there're two riders, can you told me about what you're planning with government?"

"I have planned to join hand with government to exterminate the Bugster as I think you're not enough," he said but I know he's lying, "There's two, three including you who become Kamen Rider and I have two more Gamer Driver to be used for other candidate later," he said making it obvious to Shira that Kuroto was hiding something.

"Quit hiding and tell me what went wrong."

"One of the Gamer Drivers was stolen by someone, who also threatened me to reveal the Bugster problem to public, destroying my entire attempt with the government to keep situation under control aside from the Noise problem," he admitted. Well-well, looks like someone or probably Kiriya Kujo just left his trace here, "Now, I know that I don't have rights since you're not exactly work with me, but can you help to deal with this guy?"

"Meaning you want me to keep his mouth shut?" I said as I answered by nod from him, "Sorry, I can't do that. He's not my problem as I've got nothing to do your or even government's problems," Before Kuroto could even respond I just interrupted him, "However, if what he ever gets in my way, I'll deal with him with or without your regard."

"I… I understand," he nodded, "I'll inform you if anything else comes up that I'd need your help for."

"No promises," I said before taking my leave.

"Ah, wait. Here!" he said as he throws something for me catch it in my hands.

It was a magenta colored gashat. This gashat... I know it.

"That's the Mighty Action X gashat, the complete version of the one you currently own," he explains to me, "Take it as a sign of gratitude."

"Well, thanks then," I thanked him before taking my leave.

* * *

 **(Switch to 3rd POV)**

Dan Kuroto looked outside of window as he was thought about what Shira said about the mysterious other rider, "There's another rider that both me and Shira don't know. This is serious problem if I don't take care of it."

"Hee... what problem are you talking about?" Parad said, suddenly appearing in the room out of nowhere.

"Parad," Kuroto looks at him, "Do you know about this unknown new player?"

"I don't," Parad said, "But from what I said, he's a piece of the puzzle, which will break the puzzle itself."

"Any chance he's on our side?"

"That's makes it more exciting!" He said with smile, "An unknown player, who's unknown whether he is an ally or an enemy. A forbidden move."

"Let's hope whoever the rider is, he wouldn't become hindrance for our plan."

Meanwhile, not far from the GENM Corp building, the man in question was looking towards the window at Kuroto and Parad.

" **The piece is moving...** "he mutters before disappearing.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter and finally the clue about the OC riders I insert! You probably wonder who's one inside that Kamen Rider Gore suit, right? Well... guess by yourself as the story will give you some clue about it.**

 **Anyway, about the beta-reader thing. I felt bad that my beta-reader help me alone because I don't have any other beta-reader, so I open up again for anyone who can become my beta-reader with this requirement:** **Have a good grammar skill.**

 **Thanks for all my readers that was reading my story. See you again in next chapter! Asharoth out!**


	8. Stage 4-1

**Hello readers! Sorry for taking a lot time for updating as I was recently very busy with my personal life and I almost got no time for open my laptop. Anyway, as I says before, some chapter would be split into parts depend on how long the chapter is. So, it will be possible that one part would be very long and cut in certain part then connected in next chapter.**

 **Anyway, enough for opening. Let's go reading!**

 **Also, I'm still open the beta-reader thing from before.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 4.1: The Split of Roles I. The Devil's Angelic Whisper? The Return of Dragon!**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the city) (3rd POV)**

A mysterious hooded man was watched the city from above. Even with the sun being up, his face can't be seen due to the cluster of bandages around it, only letting out slits for eyes and an opening to breath. He viewed the city with expression remaining unchanged.

" **Each piece has already moved to their place,** " he said while opening his arm, revealing something, " **The sins of the past can't be cured, but the future can be fixed,** " he looks to his arms. One of it seems blurred, almost invisible before reverting back to normal.

He then took out something. It was a rider gashat. However, the color was almost gone and was in a broken state, " **I won't make that same mistake again. I won't...** " he muttered before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it shows all Kamen Rider (Genm riding Lazer, Brave, Snipe and mysterious orange kamen rider) stand side by side with their weapon ready, backing all Symphogear user (Hibiki and Tsubasa) who readied their armed gear. The Symphogears faced the mysterious relic user ready to fight, where the Kamen Riders facing a Kamen Rider Gore with a flame devil-like aura behind him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

It shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(** **Currently, on Flower) (Shira's POV)**

"Okay, here's your order. Enjoy!" I lay down the customer's order. It's already been a day since Tsubasa's crybaby problem and everything was going fine, I guess? No sign of Bugsters or Noise either. They must be in hiding or something. Oh well at least I can kick back and relax for today.

The sound of door opening takes my attention as I expected to welcome another customer. However, the customers were not what I expected. They're Kanade and Hibiki. Thanks to Kanade's popularity as one of Zwei Wing's singer before, people at the restaurant who were mostly filled with Lydian students started to gossip among themselves. What they're talking about? None of my concern.

"Hey Shira!" Kanade waves at me soon followed by Hibiki.

"Hey Kanade, Hibiki. Are you two here to eat?" I said as I went up to greet them.

"Ah, actually we're here to talk with you, and we don't have your phone number—"

"Okay, I get gist of it," I cut off, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"We want to know what that... thing was yesterday," Hibiki quietly said.

I pat my forehead due this event, which I have expected. After dealing with Tsubasa's problem, I was hoping that the girls would forget about that Bugster's attack, but it seems that their memory is better than I thought, as well as their curiosity.

"How about I explain it later on the 'place'?" I said, emphasized the place word. At first, they don't understand until Kanade finally understand it and told it to Hibiki.

"Alright, we'll discuss it later on the 'place'," Kanade said, "Now since we're here, how about escorting us to our table?"

"Well, that's my job anyway," I said while bring them to their table, "Now, may I take your order?"

"Hm... Let me check the menus first," Kanade said as she took the menu and see what can she got.

"Hey Shira," Hibiki called, "Is it true that there's a 'Secret Menu' on here?"

When Hibiki said that, I can saw boss tensed up before going back to cooking again. Now, how these girls know about that "thing"? Is the rumor already spread between Lydian's students? I look around as some customer seems eager to hear if that was true, probably for their own curiosity.

"Yes, there is," I answered, gaining the attention of a few customers, "Would you like to try it?"

"Absolutely!" she said, "I've heard the taste is freaking heaven and that it won't leave your mouth for a week!"

"Haha, you're exaggerating it too much," I chuckled at her explanation, "Alright, one 'Secret Menu' and... Kanade?"

"I would also like to taste it too," Kanade said as she put down the menu.

"Alright two 'Secret Menus' it is then," I said while writing down the order, "Okay, just wait for a couple of minutes until your order has arrives," I said leaving them for the kitchen

Once inside the kitchen, I met the boss, "The order?" she asked.

"Two Flower's Flavor," I answered, gain a nod from her.

"I'll deal with the customers."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

And then, our role switched between the waiter and the cook for couple of minutes. Wielding the cooking utensils on my hands, I prepare myself for this challenge.

 **(Few minutes later)**

I come out from the kitchen, bringing the 'Secret Menu' order toward Hibiki and Kanade's table. Other customers were gazing at me as I walked pass them, the smell is enough to make them almost drool, some of them even looked almost aroused.

"Here's your order," I said as I placed the orders on their table. If I can tell how it looks, it's just like your normal meat with vegetables meal that you can find at any other restaurant.

"Is this..." Kanade said in doubt voice. I don't blame her. Most of the customers that order it would doubt it at first glance.

"Yep, this is your order," I said. Kanade and Hibiki exchange a look first before they're nodded, pray and take their first bite. What happened afterwards was from a cooking manga that I've read called a 'foodgasm'.

* * *

 **(Later, on 2nd Division HQ's room)**

I have promised them to explain about what they saw yesterday, so here I am, with Hibiki and Kanade plus Tsubasa, Genjuro, Sakurai and Ogawa who all for some reason wanted to hear my explaination.

"The people have increased didn't they?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hear what you were going to say sine you've got that serious look on your face," Genjuro said.

"So do I," Tsubasa added.

"I'm just here because I find it interesting," said Sakurai.

"It's probably important information, so I also want to hear about it," said Ogawa.

I look towards Kanade, who gave me a defeated sigh and Hibiki who smiled awkwardly to me. Seems like I don't have a choice.

"Okay, but first, do you know what I wanted to explain to Hibiki and Kanade?" I asked.

"Is it about that strange creature that came out from that person's body that you've faced yesterday, right?" Tsubasa said.

"I see... you're right," I said to her before looking at Ogawa, "And it seems that Ogawa also want to say something."

"Yes. I wanted to ask if this is connected to the newest government project that I've overheard while on duty," Ogawa said. Come to think of it, what is this guy's real job? He doesn't seem like any normal guy in my eyes.

"You mean, the Rider Project, correct?" I answered, gaining a nod from him, "Yes, it was exactly as what you've said."

"Rider Project?" Genjuro said, "Do you mean a project that creates people into Kamen Riders like you?"

"Mostly," I answered, "Though I don't know much about the project itself, I do know what it's main objective is.

"What may that objective be exactly?" Sakurai asked.

"To exterminate Bugsters," I answered, "The thing that I, Hibiki and Kanade saw yesterday."

"What's a Bugster?" she asked again.

"The Bugsters... are computer viruses that somehow became sentient and are able to infect the human body."

"A virus?" Genjuro said, "Wait, doesn't that mean that there's some pandemic spreading around the city right now!?"

"Rest assured," I said, "Those viruses are currently not awake yet, though they could if the patient is under a lot stress."

"And I guess the Kamen Riders are connected to it too right?" Sakurai said.

"As expected from a member of the 2nd Division, you're catching on pretty quick," I said.

"So... that thing we saw yesterday is the Bugster?" asked Hibiki.

"Right and you just saw one of the few forms that they can take," I said to her, "Luckily it was the imperfect one."

"What happens once the Bugster becomes perfect?" Kanade asked.

"They'll gain their true sentient form without needing a host to survive," I explained, "And sadly, the host will die at that moment."

Everyone on the room gasped on my statement. I know the feeling. After fighting against the Noise for so long while unaware that there's some kind of pandemic that killing people is pretty terrifying to them.

"Wait," Tsubasa talked, "If that the case, doesn't that mean everyone here is possibily infected right now!?" her statement made everyone on their guard.

"Well, I can't say we aren't," I said honestly, "But I think Kanade, Hibiki and Tsubasa were not infected."

"Why do you think like that?" Sakurai asked.

I took out my Rider Gashat from my pocket, "You saw what happens when I transform, right?" they're nodded, "The Rider Gashat and the Gamer Driver are both devices used to go against the Bugtsers," I explained, "When one activates a Rider Gashat, it will force the virus to awaken so they can be exterminated. And as far I know, neither Hibiki, Kanade nor Tsubasa has shown any symptoms of the awakening of the Bugster virus so far."

"Hm... I'm glad they're not infected," Genjuro said, "However, aside from them, we're not in the clear yet. How about you try it?"

"Hm? You mean my method from before?" I asked, as he nodded at me, "Well, if you're clear that's fine, but if not... when we're in this closed place—"

"I think that isn't necessary."

A new sound caught our attention as we looked towards the door. There's a man in suit brought a suitcase with him. But he isn't any man—

He's Dan Kuroto.

"...!" Why is he here!? Moreover, how he does know about this place and how he can get in!?

"What do you mean that isn't necessary? And who are you?" Genjuro asked.

"My name is Dan Kuroto, CEO of Genm Corp, as well as the figure that joined hands with the government about the Rider Project," he introduced himself.

"You're connected to the project itself? Then, why are you here? And how do you know about this place?" Genjuro said as he was suspicious of Dan Kuroto.

"I asked some people from the government about this place," he said, "And I'm here for him," he points at... me?

"Shira? You know this guy?" Kanade asked.

"More or less," I said. I still don't understand why he was here, "How did you know I'm here?"

"I saw you together with some government agents after some Noise incident at some old factory through the surveillance camera," Wait, what!? There's one on site!? How did he... no, how did he get that video is even more suspicious.

"Then, what do you want from me? You know that I don't work for you," I stated my standing.

"Rest assured, I'm here for give you a gift after what you did for the sake of the Bugster extermination progress," Kuroto said as he puts up the suitcase and opens it to reveal the contents. Inside of it, there's a familiar white gashat that I recognize all too well.

"I thought you said it wasn't complete yet?" I asked him.

"It is at the final phase of development." final phase? Oh, I don't tell me, "I want to give you this as I trust you for getting the final data for completing this Rider Gashat."

"..." I was speechless. He came here just to give me this gashat and also indirectly told me to become the sacrifice to complete this gashat? That's why I don't like these type of guys, and what he is trying to do makes me sick.

"Hang on a second," Genjuro join up, "This place is secret government facility and you can't just enter without permission. I think I should escort you out—"

"That won't be necessary," Kuroto cut off, "I also came here asking for cooperation of 2nd Division with Rider Project."

"Why do you want to cooperate with us?" Sakurai asked.

"I'm quite interested in this Relic thing I've heard about before," wait, he knows about the Relics!? Dammit, this man is more troublesome than the one in the show, "A weapon to kill Noise. I've seen Shira fighting with my devices against the Noise and I was quite intrigued on how he able do it as the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashat was made to fight against the Noise."

Everyone then looks at me, "Don't ask me. I also have no idea how I did it," to be honest, I really want to know the reason. The armor of the Kamen Rider system and Symphogear are very different, and like what Kuroto said, it wasn't prepared for fighting against the Noise.

"So, you want our cooperation to find out why the Kamen Rider System is able to defeat the Noise?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes and if we are able to find out why, it will help us to greatly when going against both the Noise and the Bugster virus."

I saw Genjuro in deep thought as he closed his eyes. After a quite while, he opens them and looked towards Kuroto, "We will consider your offer and inform you at a later date. Also if we were going to work with you, I'll need you to inform the government first for confirmation."

"I see. Very well," he turns toward me, "I'll wait for your answer ewhile I inform the government of the possibility of our partnership. So Shira," he pointed at me, "Would you mind taking this off my hands?"

"Hm..." I closed my eyes as I thought about it. I'm very sure he has motive to cooperate with 2nd Division. His goal... from the show I watched was to create the ultimate game, meaning that he needs to complete the Dangerous Zombie gashat soon. However, I can't think of any reason why he would need this cooperation when he could just wait for my or anyone else's death in order to get the Death data. Or... there's another reason...

"I'll pass," I said to him, "What I have is enough, you can keep it until it is needed."

"It seems that you still don't trust me," Kuroto said.

"I don't really trust someone that easily," I said, "and you're type of person I wouldn't easily trust just because you back me up."

"Very well, it is your decision," he said as he close the suitcase, "I'll take my leave then."

"Okay, Ogawa—" Genjuro said before cut off by me.

"Let me escort him outside," I said.

"Then, I'll leave him to you."

"You can count on me," I said before going to door, "Let's go Kuroto."

"Very well."

We left the room together and headed for the elevator. Once we're inside and started ascending, I start to question him.

"Okay Kuroto, enough of your bullshit, just tell what's your real objective?" I said, in interrogative tone.

"You have sharp mind," he said.

"I was trained," I answered, "Now, talk."

"I was thinking about something, after I saw those Symphogear users."

"And what might that be?"

"The data from the Symphogear... can it be used in a Rider Gashat?"

My eyes widened as I heard what he said. Using Symphogear data to create a Rider Gashat? I don't know ifit would work, but I could see it possibly working.

"Are you trying to create a combined product from both a Rider Gashat and a Relic?" I asked.

"It is possible, but there are no ways to prove it just yet, "Kuroto answered. So, there's possibility then.

While we were talking, the elevator has arrived at the surface. I escorted him outside using the back door as there were some students outside. I can't risk someone asking why the CEO of famous game company is at Lydian. After a quite walk, we're finally at the outside of the academy.

"This is where we part," I said.

"Thank you to escorting me, I had some difficulty coming here since the base was under an all girl academy," he said with little laugh.

"Then why did you come here in the first place," I said in annoyed tone.

"Still as stern as ever," he said, "Well, it was unfortunate that you aren't taking the gashat, but all I can say is that... soon you will need it."

"Me or you exactly?" I asked him.

He gave me a smirk before walking away, probably back to his office, "Hah... what a day..." First, not only did Hibiki and Kanade asked about the Bugster but everyone in the 2nd Division as well, and now this guy of all people showed up like it was nothing, "Ugh... I need a break."

* * *

 **(Next Day) (3rd POV)**

As always, Shira was doing his job at Flower. That before he was called up by his boss.

"What do you need boss?"

"We're running out of ingredients again. Can you go out and buy some more?"

"Sure, I'll back soon," I said before getting on my bike and rode off to get the ingredients.

Meanwhile the owner of the Flower was taking and preparing the orders. She was once again remembering how tiring it was doing on her own before Shira came. She had and ok life, nice parents, nice friends and now she had this restaurant she brought from previous owner who was selling this place, turning it into a surprisingly popular restaurant. Her pride was that people came to her place just to enjoy her food, even loved it and that's made her happy. Those days were very tiring but she got through it until Shira came. At first, she thinks of him as just a normal customer until when she asked what he liked to have, he said—

"I just need a job."

It was very straightforward answer from him. Normally, people will have small talk first before asking for a job, but he just bluntly said it. Maybe it was the reason she accepted his help in the first place, because he was an interesting individual. And now, she was glad she did ask his help as it help to lessen her burden a lot. And now she can prepare the order faster and even have secret menu, whose originally come from Shira's cooking. Until now, she couldn't tell how he can make such a delicious dish just from simple ingredients.

"Maybe it is about time that I give him a raise," she thought out loud.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention as always she welcomed whoever come, "Welcome to the Flower," she look at the man from top to toe. At first, she though he has a strange clothes. The man wear a leather boots, red baggy pants, a green shirt with leather jacket and wears some sort of leather gauntlet on his left arm. It was a strange fashion, but she can't judge people, moreover her customer way to dressed. Then she brought to reality as the man asked her.

"Is there someone by the name of Shira in here?" he asked.

The owner raised her eyebrow in confusion and little suspicious, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"That's all I need to know," he said before took out something from his leather jacket, it was a black gashat and he pressed it.

 **[DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER Z!]**

Suddenly a dark energy light started to spread throughout the entire restaurant. Causing people including the owner to start coughing before some of them collapsed. Seeing that his job was complete, the man none other than Graphite in human form left the area. Fortunately, the owner was still awake as she tried to call the emergency call, before losing conscious as well.

* * *

 **(To Shira's location) (Shira's POV)**

I scanned through the shelves of the store until I found the ones that have what I need. After checking the lists, I've got everything I needed so I checked out. I was so busy looking at the list that I don't realize that someone was in front of me. I bumped and made whoever I bumped into fall on the floor.

Putting away the list, I look towards the person I bumped. She was a girl, probably five years younger than me. She had long pale purple hair down to her knee, separated into six strands, three each side and dark purple eyes. She wore a maroon dress with dark stockings and maroon pumps. Well, looks like someone likes goth-lolitica I see.

"Ah, my bad. Sorry," I apologized as I offer my hand, that she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help," she said in cold manner before getting up and glared at me. Oi-Oi, I don't like that glare, "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

"Oi, it was an accident! And I already apologized!" I argued. I don't like this girl manner.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough!" Now I certainly don't like this girl's manners at all.

"For what? Bumping into you? Or something else?"

"It's not my fault that you're clumsy," she said, making my arm itching to teach her a lesson. I had met several girls with these kinds of manners and trust me; they're the most problematic people you will ever meet. It's not my fault that most of them got punched by me when I got irritated enough. I'm not a lady's man, and I have a mindset that everyone who acts like shit doesn't get any respect from me no matter who they are. If they irritated me enough, don't blame me if they end up getting a punch or two from me. But against the young one, I can't resort violence, so I choose to use my words to punch her.

"If I'm clumsy, then you're blind as you couldn't evade the clumsy me," I said with mocked tone.

"Why you..." the girl seethed in rage before calming down. Hm... not one that easily provoked eh? "What's your name?"

"Shira Shidou. And you?"

"Chris Yukine. You better remember it."

"I will," I said before walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris called back to me, but I keep walking away, "I'm not done with you yet!" I don't mind her as I paid for my things and walked away, before giving her a cocky smile and ran away.

I rode off on my bike back to the restaurant. I was glad that the grocery store is not far from my work place so I wouldn't take a lot of time to go back. While I was driving, I saw some ambulances pass me and for some reason was going in the same direction I was going.

"Don't tell me...!?" I stepped on the accelerator and sped off back to restaurant as fast as possible. When I arrived, I eyes widen in shock as to what was before my very eyes.

There were a lot of ambulances and police cars at the scene with some paramedics helping some people onto the ambulance and the officers who were questioning some people whom were most likely witnesses. I parked near the shop before asking the nearby officer about what actually happened.

"What's going on here, officer?" I asked.

"All people in the restaurant just passed out for some unknown reason," What!? But how!? "What is your relation to this place?"

"I work here and just got back from buying groceries," I said while showing the groceries.

"Then if that's the case, I'll need to ask you a few questions. Allow me to escort you to the crime scene."

I was escorted inside where some people were being questioned by officers as well. I know it will take some time, but I was worried, especially whether the boss was okay. While I was passing by the multitude of the people there, something caught my eye They were doctors, two doctors with one of them scanning the unconscious people by using some sort of stethoscope that seems to look a little different from the ones you usually see on other doctors. Wait... I recognize it!

"Dammit," I muttered. I know that stethoscope. It is a device used to detect the Bugster virus on someone! And from the image that I've glanced on for two seconds, it was clear that this incident is the Bugster's fault. The question now is how did it spread this fast? Spreading the virus only let's one or two people to reveal some symptoms, and the only way to get this scale is—

"Direct infection..." I though. However, who can do it? Probably not Kuroto as I can't see him to have any reason to do so, and the only Bugster that I know that could potentially do this is—

"Impossible... there's no way," I thought again. It's impossible. I saw in front of my very eyes that he, Graphite was killed by that mysterious rider. How did he survive!? I need to find the source, fast before it is too late. I won't let anyone die on my watch!

"Here we are," the officer said. Oh yeah, I need to go through with this first. I hope it won't be long.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with the doctors) (3rd POV)**

"As I thought, it was the Bugster virus," said one of the doctors.

"How did this happen? Any ideas Taiga?" said the other doctor.

"I don't know Hiro," Taiga said, "But we need to find the Bugster responsible for this soon."

"I agree," said a nurse, "The scale is too big. It almost like it was planned."

"But by whom? A Bugster?" Hiro asked.

"Probably," Taiga answered, "With recent the decrease of the Bugster thanks to that mysterious black rider, I can tell they're desperate enough to get more allies."

As they're thinking the possibilities and where the Bugster could be, Hiro notices that someone that was being questioned by an officer kept shooting short glances at them.

"Someone's watching us," he warned.

"Eh? Who?" the nurse asked. Hiro points toward sa man who was being interrogated by an officer, who was none other than Shira. Taiga and the nurse took a look at him as they finally noticed him staring at them from time to time.

"Do you think he knows something?" Taiga said.

"I'm not sure," Hiro said, "I'll go ask him."

As Hiro approached him, Shira notices and immediately turns back as he tries to keep a calm look. But before he could turn, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Is there something you need?" Shira asked.

"Do you mind if I speak with him? It won't take long." Hiro asked the officer before getting a nod from him. The officer then left them both as Taiga and the nurse also both walked up to him.

"So, is there something you need to talk about?" Shira asked again.

"Do you know something about what happened here?" Hiro bluntly asked. Shira was shocked but keeps his expression plain as possible.

"No. I just got here after restocking supplies for my work place. Why do you ask?"

"It seems that you've been eyeballing us a moment ago," Taiga said.

"Seeing a doctor needing to come to a place like this, of course people would look at you to see if anything serious happened here."

"But not much as you," Hiro stated, making Shira narrow his eyebrow, "As far as curiosity goes, you've crossed the line."

Panic started to set in under Shira's calm face. If he tried to run, that would only make him even more suspicious. At worst, they would get the officers to apprehend him. But if not, they'll just keep trying to force the truth out of him. However someone did come over to save him. But Shira wasn't sure whether if that was a good thing or did it make the situation worse after seeing who it was.

Dan Kuroto's presence made both Taiga and the nurse's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sacho!?" said the nurse, "Why are you here!?"

"I just was passing by and came to see what the commotion was about," Kuroto answered, "I then somehow found you all here."

"Coincidently, I also wanted to ask you something," Taiga asked, "Does this person have any connection to the Rider project or any Bugster related things?"

Kuroto turns to Shira, who's giving him a look spelling "Don't mess this up" to him. He then turns back to Taiga.

"Since you're here, how about we get the introductions out of the way?" he walks toward Shira and pat his shoulder, "This man's name is Shira Shido, a candidate for the Rider system," what he said shocked Shira as he just reveals his secret like it was nothing, but Kuroto assures him that everything was fine.

"You mean, he's also Kamen Rider?" the nurse asked.

"He is," he answered, "Show them."

Shira fell in thought, why Kuroto asked him to show proof of him being a Kamen Rider, when it won't do him any good. Shira was drawing a complete blank right up until he remembers about the complete Mighty Action X gashat that Kuroto gave to him. He then realizes what Kuroto was trying to do.

"Alright," Shira reached into his pocket and took out the complete Mighty Action X gashat, the magenta one and shows it to them. And of course he gets the shocked expression from them especially the nurse that looks far more shocked than the other two.

"But why let a civilian like him get caught in this mess?" Hiro protested.

"He isn't just any other person," Kuroto explained, "He's a government agent who was trained specifically to be a Kamen Rider," he continues, "We were lacking the manpower to counter not only Bugsters but the Noise as well. Because of that, I was preparing a new update to the Rider system to be able to fight the Noise as well. And he was chosen to test it."

"Fair enough," Taiga said, "But why didn't you tell us about any of this?"

"Preparing the data was very difficult and it took a long time for me to complete it," Kuroto answered, "Rather than asking more questions, how about we start looking for this Bugster that started this plague happening right now?"

"But how?" asked the nurse, "We don't even know where it is!"

"Worry not, I'll handle it," Kuroto replied as he took out his laptop from his briefcase and started typing, "Based on my prototype Bugster wide scanner, I've found a large concentration of Bugster virus on the north of the city. You guys should investigate it."

"Alright let's go." Taiga said as he walks away.

"I'm coming. Let's go Asuna," Hiro said.

"Right," said the nurse Asuna.

"You're coming?" Hiro asked.

"That Bugster messed with my workplace, it will pay with its life," Shira said as he got onto his bike.

The four of them then left on their respective vehicles (Asuna went with Hiro on motorcycle) and leaving Kuroto alone to his own business.

While Shira was drove off, he fails to notice that Hibiki and Kanade were there as they saw him drive pass them.

"Should we follow him?" Hibiki asked.

"You don't need to ask me twice," Kanade said before the both of them tailed Shira to see where he was going.


	9. Stage 4-2

**Hello readers! Sorry for waiting to long for update. There's some problem in process but it was done! Now let's proceed to the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 4.2: The Split of Roles II. Battle START! The Goriest Uprising!**

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the north of city) (Shira's POV)**

I, with the other two Riders... and nurse Asuna were heading towards the signal. But as I drove, my mind just couldn't get why Kuroto did what he just did.

Why Kuroto reveal my identity as a Kamen Rider to those two? Isn't keeping it a secret be more his taste rather than reveal it? I'm pretty sure that there was better way for him to get me out of that dilemma.

Moreover, Kuroto planned to build a Rider Gashat using a Relic's data. Is that why he wanted to cooperate with the 2nd Division so that he could get the data easier? However, I don't think he would do something like that since he would just be making more enemies once he turns his back on them. Unless... he has some other motive that I'm unaware of.

"Dammit..." I muttered. I don't really care about most of is going on, but why? Why did I intentionally get dragged into this? Now that think about it, I could have just turned down Genjuro's offer to work for the 2nd Division and this entire mess to begin with, but I didn't. And if I did, Tsubasa would have remained like her previous self, and worst case scenario she will end up hurting someone she cares about faster than she thought. And that time, I really didn't know what they would have done if I refused. Already knowing the location of their base, I'm pretty sure they won't let me go just like that.

I could have also chosen not to follow Kuroto's orders and defend Graphite before, but I still do it. Though I told Kuroto many times that I do not work for him, I still go along with it.

Why? Why did I become like this? Am I a hero? Or a villain? I pretend to be a good guy, but also pretend to be bad guy. What with this inconsistency!?

What has happened to me…?

" _ **Your will is weak! That's why they died leaving you!**_ "

"Grr..." Dammit! Not now! Why are his words still haunting me!? I don't have any connection with him again. Damnit... damnit damnit DAMNIT!

"Stay calm... Stay calm..." I chanted. I must stay calm. I can't let my emotions play with me like that. Like I said before, I don't have any connection with him, I don't. He just in the past, that I need to forget.

"After I deal with whoever this Bugster is, I need to get back to training even harder," I resolved. I've been focusing too much on strengthening my body that I almost forgot to strengthen my mind and will too. I can't be a weak. If I weak, I'm nothing. I can't do anything, even if I wanted to.

After a quite long drive, we finally arrived somewhere around the northern part of the city. We stopped our rides only to notice something looming over us in the sky.

A black cloud, and huge scary one at that. Well... that's not good.

"So that is the source of the Bugster?" asked Taiga as he got off his ride.

Hiro took out the scanner and aimed it at the black cloud, "It is. I'm detecting a large amount of Bugster virus from it," he said. Well, he's right considering that the cloud is giving off some sort of evil aura, "We need to prepare. We require someone to go and scout the situation."

"And who will do it?" Asuna asked.

Maybe this is my chance to know if the Bugster is Graphite or not, "Let me do it. You guys can come back me up afterwards," I said as I got stares from both riders.

"Just to remind you, I don't about the rest but I still don't trust you and consider you one of us," Taiga said, "I don't know what the government was thinking, letting someone like you get involved. Furthermore, you're no doctor."

"No need to worry about me," I said while took off from my bike and took of my helmet, "I may not be qualified to be a doctor or have any experience on the medical field, you can instead definitely count on me when it comes to combat," I said jabbing my thumb at myself. It may sound like I'm just bragging, but wait till they see what I can do.

"We'll see how you do on the battlefield," Hiro said while getting off from his bike along with Asuna," Let's go."

"Alright," I said before walking off to the source.

The place we're in is some kind of junkyard. Plenty of scrap metal and old cars ready to be demolished surrounded us. At least all the metal around us was somewhat organized allowing us to walk with little difficulty. As we're walking, I went on high alert as I kept watch of my surroundings in case of an ambush.

Once we've arrived, Hiro, Taiga and Asuna hid themselves while I continued getting closer to face whoever's responsible for messing my workplace. And there standing before me was a single familiar person. It seems my guess was correct; the one who was responsible to the mess is none other than Graphite in human form, standing there as if he was expecting us.

However, he was not alone. The person's face was covered by bandages, only revealing the only eyes. All I could come up with was that he's a man from his body structure and his clothes, a hooded jacket with the hood on, a black shirt and green baggy pants with black shoes. One thing that caught me is the blood stain-like design on his jacket. You almost couldn't even tell the difference whether it was a real blood stain or not.

"So you have arrived, Kamen Rider," Graphite said to me.

"I see... So you're Graphite, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. It seems you still remember me."

"Yeah and I recall you being destroyed before my very eyes, how did you survive that anyway?"

"Indeed I was destroyed," he answered, "However, Master only did it because I'm wasn't in that strong enough in that form!"

"Master?" I looked to mysterious man beside him, "You talking about him?" I pointed.

"That's correct. Master here is the one who revived me; making me stronger than ever before and now, there is no one that can stop me from destroying humanity!"

I see, so even he has same motives as his show's counterpart too. And from what he said to become stronger... did he get proto-Dragon Knight Hunter Z gashat? Probably stolen it off Kuroto's hands, but didn't he say that that mysterious man he calls 'Master' is the one who revived him. So is that 'Master' the one who gave it to him? But how did he get it in first place?

"That won't necessary," Hiro said while stepping out, "This place will be your grave, Graphite," It seems Hiro knows this Bugster's name, which I don't care.

"So, is this the Bugster causing all the problems here?" Taiga said following suit, "You seem familiar, but that won't matter since your life ends here regardless."

Hiro and Taiga both took out their respective Gamer Drivers and placed them on their waist. I also do the same while we all took out our respective Rider Gashats.

Graphite also took out the proto-Dragon Knight Hunter Z gashat and was about to activate it. However, the mysterious man, 'Master' lend out his arm preventing Graphite from continuing.

" **He's the only one who can fight Graphite** ," the Master said with deep distorted voice. Wait, he? Who's he talking about?

"Who do you mean?" I asked, which he then answered by pointing at... me? "Why I am only one that can fight Graphite? These two are just as capable of kicking his ass as well."

" **If you insist on defying me then so be it, I'll stop and finish you myself** ," the 'Master' said with a threatening tone. He seems insistent on making me fight Graphite alone without help of the other riders, but for what reason?

"We have no need to listen to your demands," Taiga said while readying his gashat, "Our mission is to eliminate that Bugster. If he gets in the way, we will have to deal with him as well," he then activates his gashat.

 **[BANG BANG SHOOTING!]**

"I agree," Hiro said while also readies his gashat, "This is an operation and I'm the doctor."

 **[TADDLE QUEST!]**

"Seems like your demands were not heard but don't worry," I also ready my magenta gashat, "I'll still fight Graphite with or without these two,"

 **[MIGHTY ACTION X!]**

The game area starts to spread with blocks coming from mine, chests from Hiro's and barrels from Taiga's.

"""Henshin!"""

 **[GASHAT!] x3**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!] x3**

We're transformed into our respective level 1 form before opening the lever.

"Second Phase Initiated..." I said.

"Proceeding to Level 2," Hiro said.

"2nd Tactic," Taiga said.

 **[GACHAN!] x3 [LEVEL UP!] x3**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty-Mighty Action X!]**

 **[Taddle! Meguru! Taddle! Meguru! Taddle Quest!]**

 **[Ba-Bang-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! Yow! Bang Bang Shooting! Go!]**

I donned with same suit as before but is now replaced with magenta and light green. The eye's ouline on my visor turned orange and my chest plate turns light blue. This is actually Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's level 2 form. I don't feel any different, except the color was not really my taste. Also my Bugvisor I used before is now replaced with another weapon, a small hammer called the Gasachon Breaker.

Hiro donned with light cyan knight-like armor with his head resembling a knight's helmet. There's also a small shield on his left arm while he holds the Gasachon Sword-Flame mode on his right hand.

Taiga donned with same outfit as before. A soldier-like armor with pale green side cape and soldier helmet with one eye covered with pale green eye visor. He wields the Gasachon Magnum-Rapid Fire mode.

Seeing that we're ready for battle; Graphite also activates his gashat.

"Bio."

 **[DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER Z!]**

Graphite injects the gashat to his body; transforming him into his Bugster form. He has the same appearance as before only now colored black with a gold gauntlet that covered his entire arm. I did not pay much to attention to Graphite though as I knew what to expect from him. I was instead more concerned about the person beside him.

It was the 'Master'. First, he takes out the bugster buckle before put it on his waist turning it into a belt. But it was what he took out next that really surprised me.

In his hands were the Bugvisor and a Gashat. It had a blood-red color to it. He then attaches the Bugvisor to the Buckle to form the complete belt before activating the gashat in his hand.

 **[GACHON!]**

 **[IGNITE NEMESIS!]**

A blood-red game area starts spreading and started to pass us, leaving behind an intense heat wave which made me almost feel like I was being burned inside-out. Hiro and Taiga also got caught in the heat wave causing to stumble from the heat before getting up.

"What's with that gashat?" Hiro asked.

"I never seen that gashat before," Taiga said.

The the two, I also did not recognize the gashat. However, what I do know is that that gashat is holding some kind of power that feels... dangerous. As if a lot of dark energy such as grudge and revenge is compressed into that gashat. What the hell...

The 'Master' not wasting more time also mutters the magic word, " **Henshin...** " he inserts the gashat on the right slot of the Bugvisor before pressing the small red button on the left.

 **[MODULE UP!]**

 **[Destruction! (** _ **Redemption!**_ **) Genocider! (** _ **Annihilator!**_ **) Sever the Fate! Ignite Nemesis!]**

A flame suddenly bursts out from beneath him covering his figure. A crimson hologram appears in front of him before burning causing a few cracks before he breaks out from it while destroying the rest of the hologram. He was still engulfed in flames before finally subsiding, allowing his full form to be revealed.

He had the appearance of Genm's Zombie Gamer form but replaced with blood-red armor where the white was while the eyes of his visor is now colored in crimson on the right and azure on the left. The rider gauge is the same as before, full but in a burnout-like state while the right part of chest had a flickering red light that still give a vibe that something was 'beating'.

" **Kamen Rider Gore... Level Unknown** ," he declared.

Huh!? Level Unknown!? What does that mean!? Did he mean his level is immeasurable!? What kind of level is that!?

"No matter what level you are, if you try to hinder us from beating the Bugster," I pointed at Graphite, "Then I'll have no choice but to take you down as well. Right guys?" I turn to Hiro and Taiga.

"This is an Operation. Anyone hindering it wouldn't be forgiven," Hiro stated while readying his Gashacon Sword.

"Same here," Taiga said while ready his Magnum, "You don't deserve any mercy from us."

"Well then, let the games begin!" I said.

" **Come at me!** " Graphite provoked.

" **...** " Gore kept silent but was just as ready for battle.

We're dashed toward Graphite while he and Gore did the same with Gore moving significantly faster than Graphite was.

"Let see how you deal with this!" I said while throwing a punch forward. However, something unexpected happened. Gore didn't even try to defend or counterattack, but instead he evades and slips by me before going straight for Hiro and Taiga, "What the!?" I looked back to see him engage Hiro and Taiga in combat.

* * *

 **(Switch to 3rd** **POV)**

Gore passes Shira and charges at Hiro and Taiga. Hiro saw the attack coming and tried slashing him with his sword. However Gore just took the attack without even flinching. He then grabs Hiro's sword and forcefully throws it to side before launching two strikes with his bare hands before sending Hiro flying onto ground. Taiga tries to assist Hiro by shooting Gore continuously only for the attacks to do much as catch his attention while the shots bounce off him. He just went straight to Taiga while Taiga's shots continued bouncing off his armour. Once he got close, Gore just slapped Taiga's arm that was wielding the Magnum on the ground before delivering several punches and ending it with a kick, sending Taiga crashing into the nearby scrapped cars.

"Strong..." Shira said as he witnessed the fight. Besides the fact that Hiro and Taiga was able to land a hit on him but to no effect, Gore combat skills were flawless, almost as if he was someone who's been formally trained all his life. It's not something as reckless as street fighting. But it's more like some sort of martial art which only masters whom had trained for years was able to pull off. Nevertheless, Shira was completely flabbergasted by Gore's technique.

"That fighting style, it's almost like...!?" Shira can't help but feel like he've seen it before. Images of a certain old man suddenly flashes in his head. It was someone whom he recognizes, with the same body structure and everything. For one reason or another, a feeling of hatred and resentment started to swell up within Shira. It was a feeling that Shira had forgotten for a very long time.

" **As you can see, your friends stand no chance against my Master** ," Graphite says while playing with his weapon, " **I, myself had already tested his power, and even with my current power, I can't even give him a scratch!** " he said with excitement, " **With his power, nothing that can stop us, humanity shall fall before us!** "

"Like I'll let you do as you like!" Shira said, "I may not really care about others that much, but to let you do as you like when I have power to stop you," he clenched his fists, "I won't be able to forgive myself if I let that happen!"

" **Then prove it! RAAAAAGGGHHHH!** " Graphite shouted as he charged towards Shira.

"As you wish!" Shira responded as he did the same towards Graphite.

Graphite sends an attack at Shira with his Graphite Fang but Shira parried it and went to counter it with his hammer. However, all the attack did was cause him to stumble a little. Seeing the opening, Graphite sends another attack and this time Shira tries defending against it, only for the attack to knock Shira back. Using his momentum, Shira managed to safely land, before turning to see Graphite already preparing another attack.

" **Do-Do-Do Kokuryu-ken!** " he yells as he sends an energy slash from his Graphite Fang towards Shira.

"Shit!" Shira once again tries to guard the oncoming strike which forced him to fly back and crash painfully onto the ground. And as a result, causes his rider gauge to go down.

"Is that all you got!?"" Graphite taunted.

"Damn... this hurts way more than I expected," Shira grunted while trying to regain his footing, "Level 2 ain't gonna cut it with Graphite's current power, only if I had the Drago Knight Hunter Z gashat to even the playing field. Looks like I've got no choice ," he then reaches into his gashat holder to grab his newest green gashat before a shout catches his attention.

"Use this!" said the owner of the voice while throwing something at him.

"Huh?" Shira caught what the source of the voice thrown and turns to see his hand, "This is!?" he sees a red colored gashat with an image of a red robot on it, "The Gekitosu Robots gashat!? Who was...!?"

Shira looks towards the source of the shout as he finds Dan Kuroto standing near a wrecked car, "Sorry for being late. That gashat took a longer time to make than the others," Kuroto said to Shira.

"Others?" Shira said as he looked towards Hiro and Taiga who were still trying to defeat Gore only to instead lose half of their rider gauge doing so while Gore remained unharmed.

"It's no use," Hiro said to Taiga, "We need more power to go against him."

"Then let's get over with it," Taiga said as he took out an orange gashat, followed by Hiro that taking out pale yellow gashat.

 **[JET COMBAT!]**

 **[DOREMIFA BEAT!]**

The pale yellow and orange game area starts to spread out to surrounding as each of respective hologram appeared behind each riders. A jet-like robot came out of Taiga's hologram while a DJ-like robot came out of Hiro's hologram. Then, they both closed their levers before inserting the gashats and opening the levers once more.

"Proceeding to level 3," Hiro said.

"3rd Tactic," Taiga said.

 **[GACHAN!] x2 [LEVEL UP!] x2**

 **[A GACHA!] x2**

 **[Jet! Jet! In the Sky! Jet! Jet! Jet Comba~t!]**

 **[Do-Do DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do!(** _ **Yeah! Yeah!**_ **) OK!(** _ **This is the Beat they asked for!**_ **)DoReMiFa Beat!(** _ **To the beat! To the beat!**_ **)]**

Each of robot came down to their respective owners as they opened up and became the extension armor for each rider.

Hiro gains a pale yellow hat with a magenta visor and headphone-like gear, a pale yellow chest guard with a shoulder guard, a DJ's turntable attached on his right arm and a speaker-like device on his left shoulder. Meanwhile, Taiga gains a jet pilot's front part helmet and orange visor, a white and orange chest armor that looks like the front part of a jet fighter, a white-black shoulder guard and pair of orange jet wings with the word "STG" written on his back with also two orange Gatling guns on his waist side.

This is Kamen Rider Brave's and Kamen Rider Snipe's level 3 form!

"There is nothing I cannot cut," Hiro said.

"Mission start." Taiga said as he begins to fly.

"*Whistle* they already leveled up," Shira said while turn toward Graphite, "I'm not gonna be left behind then!"

 **[GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!]**

A red game area spreads around as the hologram appears behind Shira, including a red robot from it. The robot punches Graphite twice before retreating to Shira's side, "Third Phase Initiated..." he closes the lever, inserts the gashat before opening the lever once again.

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

The red punching robot opens up and seems look like it swallowed Shira, but it actually combines with him as it changes the shape.

 **[A GACHA!]**

 **[Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!]**

Shira gains a red headgear with big golden V symbol on his helmet, a red chest plate from the robot's body and shoulder guards from the robot's feet. The robot's arms combined together and attaches onto his left arm and became a big red gauntlet.

This is Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's level 3 form!

" **Heh! Even if your current level, that won't change anything!** " Graphite said.

"Well, there's only way to prove it, right?" Shira said as he begins to charge ahead.

Seeing Shira charging at him, Graphite delivers another slash with his weapon, but this time Shira was able to defend against it properly using his red gauntlet before swiping it away and delivering several punches at Graphite. Though being at level 3, and Graphite at level 5, Shira still believed that there was still a chance he could defeat him.

" **I said it is useless!** " Graphite says with annoyed tone, " **I admit your will to fight is strong, but without power it is useless!** "

"Yes-yes, keep spouting nonsense while I beat crap out of you," Shira said in a mocking tone.

" **You fool!** " Graphite says as he deflects Shira's attack and charges his weapon, " **Do-Do-Do Kokuryu-ken!** " and delivers another energy slash, however—

"Chance..." Shira muttered as he barely evades Graphite's energy slash by turning in the air and using Graphite defenseless state and his own momentum to deliver a hard uppercut toward Graphite's chin.

" **Guagh!?** " Even if less effective, it was successfully caught Graphite in surprise as he loses his balance.

"Not yet!" Using this chance, Shira activates the gauntlet's rocket booster mechanism and increases his own uppercut power to maximum. His attempt successfully staggers Graphite as Shira readies another attack with the Breaker's sword form, "Ora! Ora! ORA!" he keeps slashing Graphite without mercy to deal as much damage as possible before Graphite could recover. Then, he continues by turning back the Breaker into it's hammer form before taking out the Gekitotsu Robots gashat from his Driver and inserts it into the Breaker's Kimewaza slot.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

His Breaker generates an energy gauntlet that has same appearance as his red gauntlet and after the charge was enough, he swings it up like he was doing an uppercut while triggering the finisher.

 **[GEKITOTSU CRITICAL FINISH!]**

" **GUAAGH!** " Graphite shouts in pain as he was sent flying upwards.

"That's not all!" Shira said as he took out the red gashat from his Breaker and inserts it into his Kimewaza slot on his waist and presses the finisher button.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

Shira waits as his gauntlet charged with red energy. Once Graphite was falling before him , he punches him and presses the button once again with his other hand.

 **[GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

The gauntlet let's out all it's energy as it sends Graphite flying towards the scrap and while causing a small crater.

"Fyuuh... Hopefully that was enough," Shira said as he sighed, "I don't think it was enough to kill him, but at least it was enough to weaken him," Shira then turns around to see how Hiro and Taiga's were doing.

* * *

 **(Switch to Shira's POV)**

 **[DOREMIFA CRITICAL FINISH!]**

 **[JET CRITICAL STRIKE]**

As I expected, even with the level up they got, they were still completely outclassed by Gore. This may make me sound desperate, but judging from how Gore fought, I think that it is going to take all three of us to defeat him, considering Gore's level is probably higher than us.

Seeing the final explosion from where Gore stood, "Well, it's about time. Let's get them and end Graphite's life for real," I walked towards Hiro and Taiga who were both exhausted from using all they got, until something caught my eye.

" **Ugh...** " Gore, whom was badly beaten and injured with all of his body wrecked as his limbs were badly broken from the attacks began to rise up in an unholy and creepy way as his whole body covered in black-crimson silhouettes and then stood up normally as if nothing happened to him.

"Dammit! Don't tell me he have similar abilities like Dangerous Zombie!". This is bad, really bad. If this guy has same abilities as Dangerous Zombie, we're screwed from the beginning!

" **Do you think that was enough to defeat me!?** " I heard Graphite yelling from behind me. I turned around to see him ready to deliver his energy slash. I put my arms in X form to defend against it before hearing a familiar song.

" _ **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron...**_ "

Hibiki coming from out nowhere kicked Graphite in her transformed state, sending him flying to nearby car scraps. She saved me, I wanted to thank her up but there was something I should focus on instead.

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked her.

"Um... well—"

"You know what, save it. We'll talk about it later after we're done with him," I cut her words while pointing at Graphite, who was standing back up once again.

" **How dare you!?** " Graphite said in a pissed off tone, " **No matter. After I deal with him, you're next!** " he points at Hibiki.

"Hibiki quick question, how many times have you actually beaten someone else in a fight?"

"Let see... zero?" she innocently answered.

"Oh, thanks for the info," I said in very sarcastic tone, "Now we're all screwed."

"Sorry..."

When we got in a stance, ready to go against whatever Graphite will throwing at us, I heard a very faint sound of a motorcycle engine from somewhere.

" **DIE!** " Graphite once again charged his weapon with the black-yellow lightning-like energy, " **Do-Do-Do Kokury—** "

" _ **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...**_ "

However, as much I want to say that it was a bad day for Graphite, I can't help but smirk under my helmet as Graphite once again got his attack interrupted, this time being hit by a motorcycle, which caused him to fall to one side while the motorcycle exploded when it crashed into nearby car scraps.

"Sorry to keep you're waiting," said the source of sound whose spinning the in air before landing safely on the ground in front of us.

"Okay, first Hibiki, now it's Tsubasa," I said while massaging my helmet forehead, "who's next? Kanade?"

"I'm here!" Kanade said not far from their place, behind a car junk.

"Dammit!" I cursed my own luck. How in the world do these girls know where I am!? "Someone better explain how you all got here in first place!"

"We will," Tsubasa answered, "But first we need to eliminate that black monster, right?" she then took a glance at my entire body, "Why is your suit pink?"

"It's not pink, it's magenta!" I yelled in protest while understanding a feeling a certain other rider had."And yeah, we need to defeat him or boss and everyone in Flower will die."

"What!? That's horrible!" Hibiki said, "We must to defeat him!"

"You're right Tachibana," Tsubasa said to Hibiki, "How can I call myself a Sakimori if I allow someone to die in front of me!"

"Alright then," I saw Graphite standing up after being crashed by Tsubasa's motorcycle, "Let's turn the tables!"

" **Like I'll let you!** " he charged toward us.

We're split into our own positions. I faced Graphite from the front with Tsubasa from behind me as backup. Hibiki stood back too as the second support as she's still not good in combat yet. Graphite sent waves of attack toward me which I evade and defended against it by knocking a few with my Breaker with some difficulty. Tsubasa used this chance to find a hole to attack and when she found it, she rushed towards Graphite and delivered several slashes before retreating and evading Graphite's counterattacks. Hibiki also found a chance and punches him right in the gut, causing him to stumble for a while. I used this chance to deliver my own punch to him which forced him to get knocked back a little due the force of our attacks.

"Good punch, Hibiki," I complied.

"Thanks,"she replied.

"But you still lack power," I suddenly critiqued her, "After this, you may need some formal training."

"Yeah, I know…" her mood dropped a little from my fact.

"You two get ready," Tsubasa said next to us, "It won't be easy to defeat him," she stated as I spot Graphite stand back with very hostile aura from him.

" **ENOUGH OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE GAMES! I'LL SLAUGTHER YOU ALL!** " he declared as he charged another energy attack only this time feeling clearly stronger before.

"Okay, that ain't good," I said as I felt the intense energy emnating from Graphite's Dragon Fang, "I've got no choice. Hibiki! Tsubasa!"

"Yeah?" Hibiki said while coming to me, followed by Tsubasa.

"Listen, I'll use all I've got to deflect that attack," I explain to both of them, "Tsubasa, go all out on him once I reveal an opening, Hibiki look out for another opening and get him with the strongest attack you've got. You two got that?"

"Understood!/You got it!"Both of them answered respectively.

" **TAKE THIS! Kyūkyoku Kokuryu-ken!** " Graphite cried as he sends a big arcing dark energy slash towards us.

"Now!" I shouted as Tsubasa and Hibiki backed away from me as I confronted Graphite's attack. I never thought about using the finisher continuously like this due to the potential side effects, but looks like I don't have much of a choice! Once again, I insert the Gekitotsu Robots's gashat to my Kimewaza slot and press the button.

 **[KI-KIMEWA-WAZA!]**

A felt a sinking feeling as I heard the slot holder sound a little off, but this is between life and death so I paid no attention to it and continued by pressing the button once again.

 **[GEKITOTSU CRI-CRI-CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

 ***CRACK!***

"Gaagh...!" I heard a bone in my left arm cracking right after. As I thought, using the finisher continuously would put too much strain on my body.

With Graphite's incredible energy attack's coming toward me. I left only with my will, forced and aimed my arm and gauntlet straight at the energy attack and collided with it

"BLAST THROUGHHHHH!" The rocket booster on my gauntlet lets out a roaring cry as it kept pushing against the energy attack. I can tell that I was being pushed back, but if I lose here... I'll lose more than just my life! "I won't lose here. If I lose here alone then it's fine, but with all the people's life on my shoulder, I can't give up or lose here!"

 ***CRACK!***

As if it's like a miracle, the energy attack cracked slowly as I pushed it forward and forward toward Graphite.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!?** " Graphite shouted in shock.

Slowly but surely, I was able to push it back as the crack got bigger and bigger. With one last push, I was able to completely destroy it. It seems from what miracle I was created make Graphite defenseless in shock.

"NOW!" With the gashat's finisher attack still online, I dashed forward and got ready to deliver a heavy uppercut at Graphite.

"Eat this!" Hibiki got the signal as she also dashed forward to deliver her own heavy uppercut towards Graphite. Both our punches came together and collided straight on Graphite.

" **GUAAGH...!** " Our combination attack seems to have an effect on him, but not that much. In that case, I increased my own attacking power by activating my gauntlet's rocket power. On the other hand, maybe because of her own instinct or something Hibiki pulled out a part of her gauntlet, revealing a piston mechanism that seems tobe powering her punch as the combined power of both punches, Graphite was sent flying up into the sky.

"I'll end this!" Tsubasa said when she jumps up and summons a huge blade and dives down towards Graphite.

 **[Heaven's Wrath]**

In one strike, Tsubasa finishes off Graphite as I spot an explosion in the sky and him crash on the ground. While Tsubasa safely landed right in front of me afterwards.

"Hah... finally," I sighed as I checked my arm's condition, "Ouch!" As I thought, my arm is broken from the impact. At least the strain is not that much and wasn't really anything life threatening.

"Hah... we've finally defeated him," Hibiki said as she fell to ground exhausted. As much as it was her more or less third battle if you count Tsubasa's incident, she was pretty good. However, "Ugh... I feel so weak," she needs more training if she wants to continue from now own.

"You need more training Tachibana," Tsubasa said as if her mind are in sync with mine. Out of three of us, she is the only one who has taken the least amount of damage from battle. As expected from a seasoned warrior like her... or more like from a Sakimori as she said before. At least... it was finally over—

" **Dammit... I have underestimated you all...** " I turned to see Graphite, beaten up and wounded while emerging from the crater of where he crashed. Dammit! After all we have done it still wasn't enough to kill him!?

"Shit..." Most of us were out of shape. My arm is broken, Hibiki is exhausted and I think Tsubasa is as well, even if she wasn't showing it directly. Even if Graphite's condition is far worse than us, it was still clear that he could still kill us with his remaining power.

 ***CRASH!***

I heard something fall really hard to ground behind me. When I turn around, I found both Hiro and Taiga untransformed with their bodies beaten up and bruised. Then, I saw Gore not far from them, standing as winner of their battle untouched! Shit! This guy is really a bad message after all!

" **This... is not over! I won't die here!** " Graphite says as he stumbles towards Gore, " **Master! Please give me more power so I can finish them all—** "

" **You're weak...** " Gore said in cold tone, " **You don't deserve the life given to you** ," then he reaches for his Bugle Driver and pressed the A and B buttons together.

 **[Warning! Warning! Warning!]**

Those sound echoed as his Bugle Driver continuously lets out a red light on its screen.

"...!" Suddenly I felt a feeling of dread when Gore activates it. In an instant, I turn around and shout at Hibiki and Tsubasa, "All of you! Look out!" I shout as I put a defensive stance towards Gore, followed by Tsubasa whom covered Hibiki and summon her oversized sword to act as shield.

" **Begone...** " Gore said as he pressed the B button on his Bugle Driver.

 **[IGNITION DEAD!]**

And then, the next scene is just like an upcoming disaster. Gore's body engulfs in incredible hot-blazing flame and suddenly dashed towards us, actually towards Graphite but with me, Hibiki and Tsubasa in his way, we got caught by his disastrous attack. I was sent flying and was forced to untransform when I crashed onto ground. Meanwhile, Tsubasa's sword shield was able to stand against most of Gore's attack, but not without some burnt scars and small wounds on some parts of her body as it actually almost destroyed her shield. Hibiki as well received several scratches and small degree burn wounds on her body, even though not as much as Tsubasa.

" **GRAAAAGGHHHH!** " Graphite's cry can be heard from that disastrous attack as he engulfed in flame without mercy and then destroyed afterward.

"GAGH...!" After I crashed, I was barely conscious to make out the scene in front of me. Most of the surroundings got blown away and burned down by Gore's attack as if the earth itself got shot by a giant flamethrower. Tsubasa and Hibiki were barely able to stand as Kanade ran up to them to help. Hiro and Taiga were able somewhat survive while Asuna came to help them as well.

Then, I focused my vision to Gore, who's standing alone when already finishing what he done. To kill his own ally without hesitate, this guy is far more dangerous than what I though. Then, he looks toward me for a while before disappear without trace.

"Gore... who... the hell are you?" I got before I fell the world turned black before my eyes.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Where am I?" was my first thought after I awoke from my slumber. I spot a white ceiling and it seems I was lay on bed, "This is...ouch!" I tried to get up but the sudden jolt of pain which sent me back laying on the bed.

"I see... I was... defeated," I recollected from what happen before and made that conclusion. Well... it was to be expected while going against Graphite with his ally he calls "Master", the result is more or less like this. At least it was not as severe as I thought.

"Uu..." I heard something close by. As I looked in front of me, I saw Hibiki with some of her body wrapped in bandages was sleeping beside me, with half her body resting on my bed. From her eyes, I can see trace of tears on her eyes. She was really worried about me huh?

"Ah, Shira! You're awake!" Then, I heard a familiar voice come from the door. It was Kanade with Tsubasa following behind, also covered in bandages as well.

"I see, you're awake," Tsubasa said. Even if she looks like not worried, her tone is opposite of how she was acting. Really...did I really make them worry that much?

I then I see Hibiki slowly wake up and rubbing her eyes probably due to all the ruckus. Then, she looked at me and rubbed her eyes once again; probably think she's still half asleep. Upon realizing that it wasn't a dream or her hallucination, she suddenly leap at me with teary eyes.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

"Gugh... Hibiki, turn down your voice," I said to her while struggling from her unbelievably strong hug, "We're in a hospital... and please let me go, I'm still in pain if you can't tell."

"Ah... right..." she backs down with her face shaded in a tinge of red.

"A~ny~way, we're glad you're awake," Kanade said to me, "You're really made us worried! Well... You're more or less got hit directly so I won't blame you."

"Hahaha... you're damn right ouch!" I said excitedly before getting another jolt of pain, "Damn... with this, I probably won't be of much help to you guys for a while."

"It's okay," Tsubasa said, "You need to rest. That's what's important for now."

Well, she was right. If I wanted to get back in action, resting should probably be my first priority. However, I couldn't tell whether my hearing went bad for a moment or did Tsubasa sound a little caring when she said that?

"Yeah sure," I said to her, "pretty strange that you're concerned about me like that," what I said it somehow made her blush a little.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kanade smirked, making Tsubasa think she got the wrong idea.

"Y-you wrong Kanade!" Tsubasa strangely denied, "I-I'm just showing concern for my fellow comrade on the battlefield, that's all! There's nothing behind it!"

"Ara? Did I say something like that?" here goes her teasing like always, "I was just talking about how you looked like you liked what Shira said, that's all,"

"Uu~~ Shira! You idiot!" and now she blames me? Well, saw her embarrass face is somehow satisfied. Damn, am I sadist or something?

"Well, aside from my condition, don't you two need to rest as well, Hibiki, Tsubasa?" I asked them, "You're no different than me, well... at least not as badly off as me."

"Well... even if you say that, you made me worry after that fight," Hibiki said to me, "Anyway, who was that we were fighting? Was he a Kamen Rider like you?"

"Yes, probably," I answered.

"But why attack us? Aren't Kamen Riders protectors of humanity's freedom?"

"Hah... listen here Hibiki. You two as well," I began to explain a little, "Indeed, a Kamen Rider is a person whom protects humanity's freedom with whatever power they possess. However," I raise my right hand's index finger, "Some who have the power will not always do good things. Some Kamen Riders however have used their powers for their own selfishness, which can cause harm to others if they so desire."

"Their own selfishness..." Kanade muttered, "So, it was depends on the user's intentions on how they want to use it. How about you?"

"Me? I'm actually in same category as what I've described," that's gave me a few death glares from the girls, "But you're lucky that I don't have any bad intentions to use it. I just... how to describe it... do what I want to do. That's all."

After some small talk, well all said good bye at me as I answer them back with hand wave and smile. Once they left, I turned my expression as I look at my hand.

"For my own selfishness...eh?"

* * *

 **(Back to the girls) (3rd** **POV)**

"Okay! See you later!" Hibiki said as she parted ways from Kanade and Tsubasa.

"Yeah, see you later Tachibana," Tsubasa answered.

"See ya!" Kanade answered.

With Hibiki gone, those two were finally alone. Well, not like there'll be anything happening between them anyway as they're just talking to each other while they made their way back home.

"So, evil Kamen Riders do exist after all," Kanade said.

"In this world, there's yin and yang, good and bad. There's a protector, and of course there has to a destroyer too, I guess," Tsubasa said.

"As always, your explanation is still as complicated as ever," Kanade said feeling like a her head was spinning.

"You may need to study harder, Kanade."

"W-what!? Aren't you as same as me!?" Kanade retorted.

"At least not as bad as you."

"Guegh!? You're so mean Tsubasa~~" Kanade said, almost crying in shock.

"That's what you get for teasing people," Tsubasa can't help but giggle in the end.

"Wait... that was for what I did!? Damn... you're cruel, you know?" Kanade said as she realized something, "Is it just me or is your cruelty somehow similar to Shira?"

"W-what!? How!? In terms of cruelty, he's far worse than me!" Tsubasa retorts back, "Didn't he hurt you just to snap some sense into me back then?"

"Ah... yeah, you're right."

"Anyway, how's your leg?"

"Still in pain, but I can still walk normally."

"Please don't force yourself, Kanade," Tsubasa said concerned for her friend, "Last thing I want to know is you lost something even more important than your singing voice. If that happens—"

"Oh please! Don't become such a grim! I'm fine and alive now! And you know very well that I can't just sit back and do nothing except watch if I have chance to help, whatever it is."

"I see... whatever the chance it is, right?"

"Who!?"

They both are suddenly in alert as they heard a sound from their back. They're turn around to find the source of the voice.

It was a tall man with messy black hair, wearing a long sleeve magenta shirt with a black coat that has some colored cables on it, purple pants with pixel-like motive and black sneakers. Even if his appearances were not that threatening, Kanada and Tsubasa are still caution toward this guy, especially since he appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Parad," he introduced himself, "And I think you've said something that caught my attention, Kanade Amou."

"What? The thing I said before? That's not—"

"What if I were to say that is possible?"

"...what did you say?"

* * *

 **And that's all for the second part. It was really hard to make fighting part of this story, but it went well at least. Anyway, it was finally the full appearances and fight of Kamen Rider Gore! To be honest, I don't know what level he is and I don't want to make him level X as he was "far stronger" than the level X rider.**

 **As my previous state on previous chapter, I still open the recruitment for anyone who want be my Beta-Reader. The requirement can be see on late chapter.**

 **Okay, that's all I want to say. And oh yeah, there's little surprise for you guys in the end of this chapter. Feel free to read it or not. Anyway, Asharoth out!**

* * *

 **The calamity has arrive...**

Hibiki: "We can't lose any hope!"

 **The great battle...**

Tsubasa: "Am I... can't do anything...?"

 **That will decide the world fate...**

Chris: "Dammit, there's no end..."

 **Are you ready...**

Maria: "Don't give up no matter what!"

 **To changes the world fate?**

Shirabe and Kirika: "PUSH THROUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

 **What is your answer...?**

Shira: Who... are you?"

?: Me? I'm a sinner, who will change the fate with my own hands!

 **[COMING SOON]**


	10. Stage 5

**Hello readers! It was already long since last update, right? Not to mention my recent new one-shot story I wrote. It got a lot of positive review those who want me to continue, however I still in doubt whatever I would continue it or not, or let other person adopt my story. Well, thanks for the review.**

 **Anyway, about the review... one of reviewer pointed why Shira doesn't use any Energy Items when against Graphite. To be honest, there's a reason behind it. It's related to one of Ignite Nemesis gashat power that used by Kamen Rider Gore for transform. It would be explained in the future chapter.**

 **Alright, without waste more time, enjoy reading~!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 5: First Piece! Kanade's Resolve!**

* * *

 **(On night, Kanade and Tsubasa's room) (3rd** **POV)**

Behind the door of bathroom, Kanade Amou stood in the shower, as a stream of water flows gracefully off her body. One would think that she was in the middle of cleaning herself. However, she just stood there as the water continued flowing, the words said last night continued to resonate in her mind—

 **(Flashback)**

 _"...what did you say?" Kanade asked._

 _"I'm saying that there may be a chance for you get back into action once more," Parad claimed, "I'm sure that you're aware of how one becomes a Kamen Rider from Shira Shidou's description, am I right?"_

 _"Of course I'm aware," she answered, "One needs to undergo some kind of surgery in order to become a Kamen Rider. I'm not fully aware of all the details but this is what I could gather based on what I've heard. And it wasn't an easy thing to do too either."_

 _"You're right, but why don't you take that chance then?"_

 _"You mean take that surgery and become a Kamen Rider?" she said, "I know there is a possibility of that happening but from how Shira described it, there's also a chance that it would fail and end up doing something worse to my body, correct?"_

 _"I don't know," he said casually, "I've never seen one fail before. However, if you're given the opportunity to do so, would you accept it?"_

 _"That is—"_

 _"No need to rush, take your time to think about it. As I say, one can't solve a puzzle by rushing it. Also, here!" he throws out something into Kanade's hands._

 _"Huh?" Kanade responded as she catches what was thrown at her, and it was, "A black... Rider Gashat? Where did you—"_

 _However, just when she was about to question him, Parad is nowhere to be seen._

 _"I'll be waiting till you've made your choice! Whether you would rather remain as a spectator or join the game!" his words echoed in air in excitedly._

 **(Flashback End)**

The sound of the shower died down as Kanade steps out of bathroom and dries herself with a towel. Her mind still lingering with Parad's words. Sounds like a dream come true, however—

"Is it worth it? A power like that?" she thought, "If that was true, why didn't Shira say anything about it? Is there a reason? Is that he doesn't know about in first place, or is it something else? Why I feel like it was the latter?"

Until now, Shira has fought as a Kamen Rider to eliminate both Bugsters and Noise, far before any other Kamen Rider. However, she was thinking, Shira has been fighting really hard, working really hard to keep everything under control with whatever he got. Sure, with his personality, it makes it hard to tell if truly he cares, but she was sure that deep down Shira is someone who really does care about other people. He just has a hard time showing it for some strange reason.

Does that mean he didn't tell Kanade about the possibilities for her to join back in the fight by becoming a Kamen Rider is because he cares about her? She can't help but form a small smile of happiness when she thought about it, even if they don't know that much about of each other. However, her heart, her determination to protect everyone that can't protect themselves from threats such as the Noise, she'll do it by any means necessary.

"Kanade? Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa said where she looks towards her best friend in worry.

"Ah? Oh, don't worry! I'm fine as always!"

"But..." Tsubasa seemed doubtful of her friend's words, as her eyes fall onto a particular object.

On the desk, the black or blank Rider Gashat laid there. Even since Kanade got that from that Parad person, she has been kinda worried. Ever since they returned to home that day, Tsubasa has often shot small glares and glances at it as if it were cursed.

Sure, if her best friend/partner could join her in battle again, she wouldn't be against it. However, the Kamen Rider thing is still new to her and to the rest of 2nd Division as the only thing they knew about was that it is a weapon to go against Bugster virus and from what Dan Kuroto said, it still can't be used to go against Noise. Shira is actually is so far the only special case as no one not even himself knows how he was able to do it.

"Well... that doesn't mean I will go for it immediately, right?" Kanade said, "At least, I should be asking other people's opinion like maybe Old Man Genjuro's. He deserves to know about this."

"Yeah... wait, shouldn't you ask Shira? He's more knowledgeable about this sort of thing, right?"

"I don't think he'll down with that," Kanade answered, "And even if he agrees to tell us, why keep it under wraps rather than tell us out right when he got the chance?"

"He... yeah, you're right. It seems that Shira's hiding something from us about this Kamen Rider project and I don't think will allow anyone not even you to join it."

"Right! Then, let's ask him tomorrow. We'll see whether he spills the beans."

"Okay, then good night Kanade."

"Night!"

Both of them is got onto their respective bed and went to sleep. However, Kanade is still concerned about the whole thing but ended up falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Next day) (Kanade's POV)**

Because Tsubasa was busy with her idol work, I decided to ask Shira by myself. Fortunately, when I asked about where Shira was to Old Man Genjuro, he said that he was in HQ, and was wanting explain something to us regarding the Kamen Rider Project as part of our cooperation. It was the best time for me to ask about it while he explains, so I headed inside.

"Sorry I was late!" I said as I stepped in to room.

As I stepped in, I soon spot Hibiki-chan, Old Man Genjuro and Sakurai-san with Shira who was standing near the huge monitor, about to start with his explanation. His condition was... far from great as his broken arm was still bandaged with some bandages on his face to cover up light wounds.

"You're late, Kanade," Shira called out to me, "I almost thought of starting without you."

"How mean~! Can't you just wait for cute girl like me?"

"I don't see one here."

 ***HIT!***

I know he was kinda cold sometimes, but I didn't expect him to say it straight to my face like it was nothing! He could've been at least a little nicer when saying it!

"Eh~~? How about me, Shira-kun?" Sakurai asked strangely.

"I don't think you can be considered as a 'girl' anymore," said Shira critically as Sakurai-san fell in desperation, "But if you've have said a beautiful woman instead, then why not?" This caused her to suddenly revive her from her desperation.

"Hoho~~ How flattering~" She said, "Are you the type who likes older women? My-my, I must watch myself from now on."

"Oi, I didn't mean it that way," he declined immediately, "If you're asking what I prefer, I'm more of the one who looks at one's personality rather than their looks. That's all... probably..."

Wait... did just he hesitate there?! More importantly, why did this conversation suddenly become about Shira's preference of women?!

"Ahem!" I faked a cough to gain their attention, "Can we start talking about what we really came here for?"

"Ah, you're right Kanade," Shira responded as he snaps back into reality, "Well... sorry what were we supposed to be talking about again?" I almost fell to ground after hearing that.

"If I was right, you wanted to explain about the Kamen Rider Project to us?" Old Man Genjuro said.

"Ah right," Shira said, "Actually, Kuroto was supposed to be the one here doing the explanation, but because he has another business to attend right now, he has informed me to tell you all in his place. That damn bastard..." it seems like Shira has quite the sour relationship with Dan Kuroto. One seems to really trust the other while the other is the opposite. Why is this the case though…?

"Well..." he began his explanation as a screen was turned on, "As you know, the Kamen Rider Project is a project by the government in anticipation and the elimination of the Bugster virus, a game virus that spreads and infects people. How should I describe it..." he ponders for a while, "Basically for this project, the government recruits some famous doctor of great talent to as candidate to become a Kamen Rider."

"Wait, you said a doctor right? As in a doctor who does medical stuff?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah... it is still a virus that is threating people's health, so to me, them choosing a doctor makes sense. However, not all doctors are capable of curing one of this virus regardless of talent. At least that's what I think who knows? Maybe there is someone who could cure the virus no matter what."

"I understand," Genjuro said, "However, there's one thing I stll don't understand, how were you able to get that belt without being officially apart of the Kamen Rider Project? Didn't you say you're from another world?"

"Yeah, how did you even get one?" I asked too. I've never really given it much thought right up till Old Man Genjuro talked about it. How did he get that belt in the first place if he was from other world? From our talks before, I'm not quite sure that he had one before arriving here.

"Well...let's just say I got it through some strange circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Sakurai asked.

"When I got 'thrown out' into this world, I woke up to see a briefcase laying beside me. At first it seemed pretty suspicious to me, but I ended up grabbing it and one thing just led to another and here we are."

"And how did you know how to use it?"

"By instinct?" he answered in deadpanned tone, "Seriously, that time I was in middle of life or death and there's a kid there so maybe my body acted on its own and figured out how to use it as fast as possible on a wimp."

Even though I can tell that there was a slit of hesitation when he answered it, I don't think he was completely lying, I think.

"Alright, allow me explain about both the Gamer Driver and the Rider Gashat," he said changing the subject.

"If my guess is correct, its powers are based on some kind of video game?" Hibiki asked.

"You're right Hibiki. Seems like you're not as idiotic as I thought you were," he said as he got "Hey!" from Hibiki-chan, "Moving on…"

He pressed a button as I saw an image pop up on screen. It was image of ten different logos, each looking like a type of art you would typically find on video game boxes.

"The Rider Gashat's power is based on those ten games," he explained, "Each one has a special ability given to the user based on the type of game. Like mine," he takes out his Rider Gashat, "Mine is the Mighty Action X gashat. It is based on a 2D action platformer type game and as you maybe guess; its power is based on close range fighting."

"But you were able to fight from long range with that weapon of yours before," I stated.

"Ah, that thing is the only exception," he explain, "You see, some Rider Gashats are used as the base of the rider while also providing them with a specific weapon, from the as I call them the 'Gasachon' weapon series. Mine, which I get from the magenta one, is a hammer that has the ability to turn into sword as well. I call it the Gasachon Breaker."

"Hm... so, it's like an Armed Gear of a Symphogear, right?" said Sakurai.

"More or less, except you can use it whenever you like. Not like that Armed Gear of yours that I guess needs some sort of requirement to use it, right?"

"Exactly!" Sakura said in enjoy, "It seems like someone has been really doing their homework."

"Knowing your allies or enemies is one of the basics of survival in battle," he said in proud tone, "Don't even think to leave me out in dark, as I can pry your deepest secret right out if I so desired."

"Hoho~~, like what?" she said in challenging tone.

"Take a guess, I don't really care anyway."

"Oh my? Is this your way of saying that you're not interested, or is it the opposite?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I can't stand a woman like you?"

I saw Shira massage his temple due to Sakurai's antics. Well, I can't blame him. Sakurai may be a genius scientist for discovering the Symphogear's technology but in terms of personality, she is quite strange. However, she's actually a good person once you get to know her, in some regrettable way that is.

"Then what about that other weapon you used for long range?" I asked him.

"It is called the Gasachon Bugvisor," he said, "It's a special device with many other functions than just being a weapon. As a weapon, it has two modes, chainsaw mode and beamgun mode."

"And you switch between modes by switching the handle, am I right?" I asked.

"Exactly, by turning it to its respective mode via the handle, it will changes modes. However," he continued, "its basic mode is called pad mode, and this where I should probably stop with the functions."

"And why is that?" Sakurai asked.

"Because pad mode turns it into a spreading machine for the Bugster virus."

"WHAT!?"

We're shocked. That weapon of him is actually able to spread the virus as well!? Then, doesn't that mean that that weapon was the source of all the Bugster virus spreading outside!?

"Rest assured," he said, "I would never use that function. What would I gain for infecting people? It would only spell trouble for me and I don't want to be responsible for claiming people's lives because of a Bugster virus plague I created."

"Fyuuh... I'm glad you're on our side, Shira," Hibiki said in relief.

"I' wouldn't call myself a good guy either," he remarked, "So, maybe this was enough of an explanation. Any questions?"

This is it. This is where I can finally resolve that thing that has been on my mind since that night. Hopefully he doesn't get suspicious. I then slowly raised my hand, catching Shira's attention.

"Yes Kanade?"

"That reminds me..." I must choose my words carefully, "those two doctors I saw with you before at the junkyard, I'm assuming they're Kamen Riders as well?"

"Right, they are," Shira answered, "They're doctors with special talents, so of course they would be chosen to be Kamen Riders by the Government."

"And with the help of the Genm Corp., right?"

"Well, they're the ones who developed the Kamen Rider project, so it is without doubt they would be involved. And with their help, the two doctors were able to undergo the compatibility surgery to be able to transform into Kamen Riders."

"I see," I said before I thought of something, "Hey, what happens if someone who hasn't undergone the compatibility surgery tries to transform?"

"You're sure asking a lot Kanade," dammit... does he know!? I know he's sharp but I didn't know he was this sharp, "Well, if a normal person tried to transform into a Kamen Rider without undergoing the surgery, they would be infected by the Bugster virus... so now I asking you, what made you so interested in this?"

"Um... I'm just curious?" I tried to change subject, "you've said before that not all Kamen Rider have good intentions right? Hearing that not everyone can become one, just puts me at ease that not everyone has the chance to misuse that sort of power."

"You're right..." Shira said while I also heard him mutter something, "Well, not like anyone is able to now as there's currently only four Gamer Drivers made and Genm Corp has seemed to try to decrease the number of Kamen Riders as much as possible, probably for efficiency, I guess..."

I then spot Sakurai try to discuss something with Shira privately in a corner, probably to get more information about this Kamen Rider thing. Using this chance, I take my leave after I saying my goodbyes. Maybe it's bit reckless for me but I need to know for myself.

"If I was right..." I searched through the contacts on my phone, "Ah! Here it is, hope he isn't too busy right now," I then hit the call button.

* * *

 **(Later, Genm Corp.'s CEO room) (3rd** **POV)**

"Ah, I was expecting you." Dan Kuroto said to his guest, "What does the famous ex-singer of Zwei Wing want from me?"

Kuroto, who's behind his desk turns to Kanade, who was the guest whom requested an appointment with him. And now she's in front of him. With his usually bright smile, he greets her after hearing that she wanted to meet him personally to discuss something.

"Is it about our cooperation business before? Have you all already made your decision?"

"No, that's Old Man Genjuro for decide," Kanade said to him, "I came here to ask something."

"Sure. For someone famous like you, I can't refuse your request, as long as its within my strength, I'll be sure to heed it."

"Thank you," she said, "Let me go straight to the business, did you know how to undergoing compatibility surgery?"

Kuroto after hearing that stand up and lean forward with interest expression on his face.

"I do. But why you want to know that?"

"Is there a requirement to undergo the surgery?"

"Well, for first this is surgery so we can't do it anytime as we need to call very specialized doctor to help us in surgery," Kuroto explain, "Second, we need government approval to do it. It was really HARD to do it without their approval, you know?" he continued as he emphasized the hard part in do it without approval.

"I see," Kanade respond while thinking, "So, it's possible for me to become one..."

"Oh, I see... You're interested to become Kamen Rider, am I right?" Kuroto said and hit the right spot to where Kanade's talking about, "With your history before as Symphogear user, I can tell that you aren't type of person who will sit back when people need help."

"You're right," she answered, "I know it's very selfish of me, but I can't just sit back when saw my friend going to frontline, endanger their life to protect people and I just sit back safe!" she let out her mind, "I ask you, can you help me?"

"Depends. It might take a while to develop a new gashat—"

"If that's what you need, I've got you covered," she said as she took out the blank Rider Gashat and placed it on the desk. Seeing the Rider Gashat, Kuroto can't be help but be surprised.

"Where did you get it?" he asked.

"From someone guy named Parad or something," she answered. "You know him?"

"( _What he is planning this time..._ ) Unfortunately I don't but for now, allow me to analyze this gashat and see if you could use it. I'll inform you after I'm done."

"Thank you, Kuroto-san," she bowed to him, "You seem like nice guy, I don't get why Shira doesn't like you."

"Neither do I." he lied with a smile.

"Anyways, thanks again for your help. Be sure to contact me once you're done. See ya!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

Just as when he was he sure that he was alone, he frowns.

"Parad... what's the meaning of this?" he calls out.

"Oh, you know…"

Parad suddenly appears out of thin air, stepping into the room with his usual unpredictable yet sinister smile of his. With such a carefree attitude, he walks over and leans on the pool table.

"If you can't solve a puzzle with the piece you currently have, then why not make yourself your own piece and solve it?" Parad explain, "With her experience with this Symphogear, wouldn't it help this little project of yours if she was involved?"

"It would, but the amount of benefit outweigh the risks that it comes with if this fails. She's more or less asset of the government in the war against the Noise even if she can't use a Symphogear anymore. It'll just bring even more trouble to me if something bad were to happen to her."

"Then make sure that never happens."

"You say it like it was that simple, Parad," he said in an unamused tone, "Anyway, where did you get this gashat? Last I checked all the proto-gashats were already all installed with a game each and there were no blank ones left."

"Let's just say... I got it from a friend," said Parad.

"Friend?"

"An old friend."

"Hm... As suspicious as this sounds." Kuroto insert the gashat into the device, "I hope that whoever he is, he won't become an obstacle to our plan," he then began to check the blank gashat.

"I assure you, he won't," Parad smiled naturally which obviously did not make Kuroto any less suspicious of him.

"Hm?" As something catches his attention on his computer screen after inserting the blank gashat, "Is this..." he couldn't help but smirk after seeing what he found.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, the mysterious person known only as Master aka Kamen Rider Gore was watching the city from inside a tall building. He was sitting down on a leather chair with a chess set laid on a table before him.

" **The first piece...** " he moves one of the pawn piece, " **is complete**." Then he picks up said-pawn piece and took a good look at it, " **Will the pawn... rise as a knight?** "

* * *

 **And that's done! You might be wonder why there's slightly hint that I want to ship between Shira and Kanade, right? Well... it might or not be happen. Try to guess it by yourself.**

 **Well then, let's meet another time! See ya!**


	11. Stage 6

**Happy Eid day for one who's celebrate it! Sorry for waiting the update. Lately there're lot of things happen in here so I barely have time to write anything, except writing for my end-term assignments. And my beta-reader got sick, so let's pray for their recovery, okay? Anyway, shall we read? Of course!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 6: Road to the Date!? Lazer is a Stalker!?**

* * *

 **Next day (Shira POV)**

"What should I do next..."

After I explain about the information regarding the Kamen Riders to the 2nd Division yesterday, I felt bad. Even though I've told them most of what I knew, I still kept secrets from them. To be honest, I thought I would've been caught for holding back some information from them but I didn't. Either they're not as sharp as I thought or I underestimated myself.

"The Master... Kamen Rider Gore..."

Ever since my encounter with him, I could not get him out of my head. This mysterious guy... Not only does he have the Bugsters on his side, we also have no info on him. There's literally nothing on him we could find, even Dan Kuroto doesn't know a thing about him. Regardless, he has a Rider Gashat and a Bugvisor.

But one thing that was really bothering me is this strange feeling after I meeting him. It's felt... strangely nostalgic. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one from my world that came here and even over there, I've never known anyone like him. I wouldn't call that guy an 'acquaintance'. Maybe co-worker would be the right term to describe him to be honest. So I assuming, I know him but I don't know him at the same time. Strange...

"Hah... What a way to start the day," I said to myself, "All cooped up by myself in this room with nothing to do except think and wait for my wounds to recover," I took a glance at my bandaged arm. Strangely enough, for how badly my arm got broken, it actually healed pretty fast. So much so that I could already somewhat move it normally right now. But I better not tell anyone until I'm sure of it.

"Maybe I should just take a stroll at the park—"

"Oi Shira! You home?" Kanade's voice echoed from behind the front door.

Huh? Why is Kanade here? Is it something important again? Should probably think about it later. So I made my way to the door and opened it for her, "Hello Kanade. What brings you here? Last I remember you've got a job as Tsubasa's assistant."

"Well, currently there's not much to do for my job so I've got some free time to kill," she explained, "So I thought that you may be closing yourself up in here without anything to do like a loner," *HIT!*Way to be blunt woman! "So I thought about asking you out for a stroll or something. You know? To relax your mind and help you recover faster."

"I guess you're right," I said before it hit me, "Wait, doesn't this sound like date or something?"

"I-it does kinda sound like it when you put it that way," Kanade said as she realizes her mistake, "But it's not date or anything! I just thought to maybe help you a little, you know... because I can only support you all from the back from now on..."

"Yeah... even though does feel weird since I'm practically older than you."

"Wait, you're older than me!?" she gasped in surprise, "How old are you exactly?"

"Let see... 21 last I remember. What about you?"

"Oh come on! You're just 2 years older than me!" she pouted angrily, "And hey! It's not nice to ask a lady's age!"

"You're the one who brought up the age thing first," I retort as I didn't want to be holding the blame entirely.

"You... yeah you're right... We're both wrong," she said in defeat as she understood my intentions, "Anyway, you coming or what?"

"Just give me a sec," I closed the door and walked to the washroom to fix my face and hair a little before returning to Kanade, "Alright, I'm done."

"Good! Let's go!" she said as she practically dragged me out.

"O-ouch! Hey! Be careful with my hand!" I said as she actually dragged me by my bandaged hand.

"Oh please, man up!" she said as she continued dragging.

"Such a pushover isn't you— Huh?" I stopped at where I standing. This feeling... like someone was watching me.

"Hm? Something wrong Shira?" Kanade asked me as she stopped too.

"Do you feel someone's watching us or something?"

"Well... I can't say I don't," she said with no difference on her face, "But it's probably just some of my old fans or something. This is not first time I got a stalker on my back, you know?"

"Huh? I mean—"

"Stop! Don't think too much about it!" She looked almost annoyed of my insecurities, "Let's just go already!" she continued to drag me, using my almost healed wounded hand, again!

"Gaagh! I'm still wounded you know?!"

"Oh just man up and shut up!"

"Like I can do that in this situation!"

We continued our walk to park... while I still being dragged by her. Really... I didn't know she can be this much of a pushover!

"Hm... So that's the government's Kamen Rider huh...?"

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(About roughly few minutes later) (3rd** **POV)**

Shira and Kanade have just arrived at the park. At first, Kanade still dragged him but once they're arrive on park, she finally lets go Shira's arm as she realized how embarrassing they would look if she's still drag him in a more public area. It would make her look like some possessive girlfriend or something.

"Sorry... for dragging you like that," she apologized.

"It's fine...Ouch!" Shira said while still felling several painful stings on his hand, "We're already here anyway, better enjoy and relax while it lasts."

"You're right..."

They're strolling through the park together as they enjoyed the scenery and people passing by. In that time, there were people who recognized Kanade and thanks to that, they often increase their pace to evade any unwanted attention that could ruin their day off.

As they're strolling, Shirs spots a family playing together on the side of the park. For a moment, Shira stopped and watched the family, as the father and mother were playing with their son. Kanade realizing that Shira wasn't next to her looked back as she saw him watching some family playing on the park. She got curious after taking a look at Shira's face. His cold, serious but sometimes playful expression he always shows turned into a cool and relaxing expression, yet somewhat sad as well.

"Something on your mind?" Kanade asked him, gaining his attention.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. A little."

"Is that so..." she looked towards the family, "Is it about your family?"

"More or less... More like my mother and father."

"I see..." she said, "You miss them?"

"Yeah..." he responded "If only I could meet them."

"Well... you can if you find the way back—"

"I can't..."

"Huh? Why?"

"They're already dead," Shira said as he looked to sky and the breeze passing them.

What he said left Kanade in silence realizing how insensitive she was about it. Not like she's totally insensitive, it's her first time hearing about it. All this time, she... and maybe anyone like Hibiki, her partner or people in 2nd Division including Genjuro and Sakurai barely knew about this man's past. Who is he and what he was doing before he got send to their world? Most of the time, when they gather together it was for something related to the Noise or Bugsters and nothing more. He barely talks about himself except when asked. Even then, he was so careful when talking that his words won't lead to anything major about his past or anything related to that.

"I... I am sorry to hear that," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said, "It's all in the past..."

Shira began to walk again as Kanade followed behind. Getting curious even if she felt bad to asking more, she's deciding to ask him again.

"If you don't mind..." she said to him, "Can I ask a little about it?"

"I don't mind..." he answered.

"I see... well... How's your parent's... you know, death?"

"How about we talk about it over there," he said as he pointed towards a nearby empty park bench. She agreed on it and they both went and sat side by side on it. To be honest, Kanade felt a little embarrassed due to how close they're sitting right now, even if Shira does not actually care about it.

"Well... where should I begin..." he said poundering, "My parents, they raised me for quite some years. In those years so much happened. Happy times, sad times, a lot happened to say the least, but of course they were all worth remembering whether my parents were dead or not. However..."

"However...?"

"Until 'that' happen," he said as his expression turned grim.

"'That'? What happened?"

"It was a disaster..." he explained, "I didn't know, no one knows what actually caused it, but because of that there were many casualties. And among them, were my parents."

"I see..." Kanade understand what he said. Shira's parents died due to some sort of disaster. Her parents and siblings too, only the cause is none other than the Noise. That's why she became Relic user for, for revenge. To avenge her parents and siblings and later protecting other innocent people.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

"I don't," he answered, "I'm the only son in the family."

"Is that so? Then, what happened after that? Did you have a grandfather or some cousin to help you?"

In that instant, right after Kanade said the word "Grandfather", Shira expression turned into something else. One can say it turned into anger, wrath, disgust and many more. To make it simple, he didn't like it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kadane said as she felt like she was stepping on a really bad landmine.

"...no. It's fine," Shira said as he stand up, "We probably got enough rest, let's go continue our walk," then he just walked off and almost left behind Kanade on the bench.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kanade said as she hurried to catch up to him.

As she ran after him, something crossed her mind. It was obvious to her that one of her words before somehow angered or more like triggered anger from Shira. And she thought, it was around the time she had said the word 'grandfather' that he started to be like that. The question on her head right now is why? Why did Shira become so angry when talking about his grandfather? Did he have some bad relationship with his grandfather? As much as she wants to know, asking him will just make things worse.

As they continued their stroll, Shira's bad mood suddenly stopped along with his body. This caused Kanade to end up bumping onto his back and nearly losing her balance.

"H-hey! Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I know you're following us this entire time!" Shira suddenly shouted out, "Just show yourself already!"

"Yare-yare, I got caught didn't I?"

Coming out from behind a tree was a man. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt, red leather jacket, blue jeans and leather shoes. He's also has sunglasses on.

"Kiriya... Kujo..." Shira said.

"Who?" Kanade asked in confusion.

"So, you already know my name. Well that makes things easier for me, Shira Shidou," the man, Kiriya said to him with a chuckle.

"I had done some research on the other Kamen Rider candidates," Shira said, "Anyway, get straight to the point, why did you follow us?"

"Eh!? He's the stalker!?" Kanade exclaimed in shock.

"Eh? That's not very nice Ojou-chan," Kiriya said to Kanade, where she actually don't like what he was call her, "I was simply following you guys as I stroll in this park too."

"Stroll? Hah! More like stalking us. If you indeed were taking a stroll, why didn't I see you pass by before? Unless you're hiding that is."

Knowing that he had no way out, Kiriya just raised his arms in defeat, "Right-right I surrender. I was indeed stalking you but not for the gross reasons."

"Then for what reason then?" Kanade asked.

"Well... I—"

"Ugh... help me!"

Three of them suddenly looked towards the source of sound. It was a man and from the looks of it, he was clearly in pain from something.

"O-oi! Are you alright!?" Kanade hurried to that man, followed by Shira and Kiriya behind her. She then slowly lays the man onto the ground to check on him.

"This is..." Kiriya said before he took out a device that looks like a stethoscope and presses the button on it. The device then scans the man's body and shows the results on screen.

"The Bugster virus..." Shira says

"Bugster virus!?" Kanade gasped, "Then, we need to bring him to hospital!"

"No need, we'll do the operation here. Right, Shira-kun?" Kiriya said before taking out a Gamer Driver and a yellow gashat with the title 'Bakusou Bike' on it.

"You don't need to ask me twice. Also, don't call me with a '-kun'," Shira replied annoyingly as he also took out his Gamer Driver and his magenta gashat, before he feeling another sting of pain from his arm.

"Wait Shira! You're still not healed yet!" Kanade said in concern as she stopped Shira by grabbing his arm, preventing the transformation.

"Oh, so you're not in shape huh? Alright, then leave it to me," Kiriya said as he showed his gashat before activating it.

 **[BAKUSOU BIKE!]**

A game screen appears on back of Kiriya as it spills out various energy items everywhere. In that time, the man's eyes suddenly glows red as he suddenly jumps out from the three of them, before a massive amount of Bugster virus grew on him forming a giant orange spiky tire. Kiriya does a turn before saying the magic word.

"Henshin," he then inserts the gashat into his Gamer Driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name!? I'm a Kamen Rider!]**

The character screen appears and turning around Kiriya as he choose Lazer image by kicking the image. The image then engulfs him in a yellow light before transforming him into Kamen Rider Lazer level 1 form, with the body as same as other level 1 forms except his face has blue eyes, magenta spikes on top with a strangely reversed motorbike handle bars. Not only that, he also equip two weapons in shape of front and back wheels of a motorbike.

"Is that... a motorbike handle on his head!?" Kanade exclaimed.

"That's Kamen Rider Lazer, level 1 form."

"Lazer? I didn't see anything laser related on him," she said.

"Not 'Laser' but 'Lazer', Ojou-chan," Kiriya answered.

"I don't see any difference," Kanade said annoyed, "Also, don't call me 'Ojou-chan'! I have a name and it's Kanade Amou!"

"Kanade Amou... wait, you mean Kanade Amou as in the one Zwei Wing singer who had retired? That Kanade Amou!?" Lazer confirmed.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" she shouts, not realizing Shira was next to her.

"Dammit! Keep it down girl! No need to shout near my poor ears!" Shira yells as he becomes a victim of Kanade's shout. She may have retired from her singing career, but she certainly still has a loud voice.

And they started bickering, with Lazer watching from the side.

"Um... I don't want to get involved with you two lovebirds over there but we still got a Bugster problem over here."

""WHO YOU CALLING LOVEBIRDS?!""Both of them yelled back, as birds could be heard fleeing from the area.

Meanwhile, a certain orange haired girl and blue haired girl felt they had lost something for some reason.

"Yare-yare, let's take aside that for now, I'll deal with this Bugster," Lazer said as he faced the Bugster, "You two get to safety, okay?"

"Tch...! be sure to do your job properly, medical examiner-san," Shira said as he and Kanade retreated to a safer location.

"Now you're speaking my language," he twirls his weapon as he gets ready for battle, "Let's rev it up!"

The Bugster charged toward him intending to crush him. Lazer responds to it by evading to the side and delivers several punches with his tire weapon. The Bugster then jumps back and tried to crush him again but with more force but Lazer evades and does a powerful blow and pushes it back. However, the Bugster then spots Shira and Kanade and charges toward them instead.

"Oi-oi, where are you going?! "he looks towards where it headed and realizes it's target, "Oh man, I need to do something."

Then, Lazer spots an orange energy item with image of person provoking. An idea quickly forms in his head as he rushed to the medal to get a power up.

 **[Instigate!]**

"Come on..." Lazer said as the effect kicks in. The Bugster stop on its track and turns back and charged towards Lazer instead. He smirked behind his helmet as his idea worked. He evades each attack while continuously swinging attacks at the Bugster, effectively destroying and seperating the Bugster from the man/patient. He catches the man as the Bugster turns into its more humanoid form, the Motors Bugster.

"Let's go Kanade," Shira said.

"Alright," Kanade responds.

They both run towards Lazer who has put down the man to ground.

"Good timing! Keep him safe. I'll finish this race," Lazer said as he faces Motors.

" **You think you can outrun me!? Let's see how fast you're!** " Motors said in a provoking tone.

"Well, let see then," Lazer said before ready for change, "Second Gear!" he turns and flips the lever in the process.

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike!]**

Lazer jumps out onto a barren road of the game world as he used his tire weapon to drive on road. Then he jump out before his level 1 body casts off, revealing Lazer's motor main body as the tire weapons combines with him and becomes actual tire parts. Then, he come back to real world, revealing his level 2 form.

"He... HE TURNS INTO MOTORCYCLE?!" Kanade said in shocked, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

"Lazer is kinda special in his level 2 form, "Shira said as he recovered from Kanade shout that's still ringing his ears but starting to subside, "If I remember correctly, that form requires another rider to be able to unleash its full potential? Am I right, Kiriya Kujo?"

"Ho... You've done your homework," Lazer said.

"Then, who's the rider?"

"That's the question."

"Then, I'll—"

"I don't think it will be safe to let someone with a wounded hand to ride a bike," Lazer cut off.

"Yeah, you're right," Shira looks aside as he agreed in defeat.

"Then, I can, right?" Kanade offered, which actually caught Shira off guard for a moment.

"W-wait Kanade! That's dangerous! Fighting a Bugster without proper equipment is the equivalent of suicide! Don't tell me you want a repeat of what happened during the concert!?"

"Idiot! I'm not that stupid to make the same mistake!" she retorts back, "I'll do something and return safely. I promise!"

"It's seemed you've already made up your mind, Ojou-chan," Lazer said which annoyed Kanade, "Then, get on the seat!"

"Right on!" Kanade said as she get on Lazer motor body, "Might I warn you, like my partner, I'm quite rash when using my bike, especially during battle."

"Why do I feel like I'll regret this later..." Lazer thought, "Alright, then please press the button on the slot."

"This one?" Kanade points at the Kimewaza slot holder button and presses it.

 **[STAGE SELECT!]**

A various scenery images appeared before them. Then, it automatically selected the racing arena image as the scenery around changed into it.

"Wow... I didn't know it can do something like this," Kanade said in awe after witnessing the stage select.

"Nothing's impossible once you're a Kamen Rider, you know?" Lazer stated, "Anyway, let's get to the starting point."

"Ah, right," Kanade said as she rides towards the starting line. Not long after that, Motors also arrives and ready beside them.

" **I was thinking you would turn tail and run away. You seem to have some guts to challenge me!** " Motors praised while mocking them.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves..." Kanade said as she wanted to beat Motors right there on the spot.

"Hold your horses Ojou—"

"And don't call me 'Ojou-chan' again! I don't like it you know!?" Kanade cut off Lazer's words.

"Alright-alright, don't need to shout like that," he said as his motor ears (is that possible?) started ringing from Kanade's shout.

" _Remind me if she somehow becomes a Kamen Rider that not give her any sound related themed game gashat for her_ ," Shira thought as he sits on the spectator seat from the stage select.

Then the tense atmosphere occurred as the red light of the stop lights lit up and each contestant readied their bikes. In terms on riding bike, Kanade was skilled enough that she could beat Tsubasa in a race hands down. However, her opponent was a Bugster born from a racing game, an unfair racing game so she needed to watch out for any possible cheating, and the chances she could use to cheat for herself. That's why they call it unfair, right?

Then, the tense part ends as the green light shines, signaling for the riders to go. Kanade revved Lazer's engine and speeds off. Motors does the same as they competed with each other for first place.

It's roughly a minute long race, Kanade is still tried to pass Motors, but it didn't give her a chance as it always cut off her attempts at overtaking.

"Dammit, that Bugster keeps cutting us off," Kanade cursed

"Then Amou-chan, how about we bait him?" Lazer replied.

"You're right... I got it!" Kanade revved Lazer as she tried to pass Motors from right side.

"I won't let you!" Motors said as it tried to cut off her track.

"Gotcha," however Kanade suddenly turns to the left, catching Motors off guard as she passes by. Sadly, Motors was quite pleased and crashes its motor onto Kanade and Lazer.

"O-oi! That's dangerous!" Kanade shouts in anger.

" **I'll resort to anything for the win!** " it said as it keeps pushed Kanade to side, trying to make her lose her balance.

"Tch, if I had some kind of weapon right now..." Kanade cursed as she doesn't have anything except her own body to fight, but it was useless against the Bugster.

"KANADE!"

"Eh?" Kanade looked to her side and finds Shira... running at same speed as her next to the road!? "H-how are you—"

"No time to explain, here take this!" Shira said as he throws out something at Kanade.

"Wa...!?" Kanade got out as she tried to push Motors away for a while and catches what Shira thrown at her. To her surprise, it's the Bugvisor in chainsaw mode ready.

"Use that—" Shira wanted to finish his sentence but his power-up time ran out and he fell onto the ground.

"Shira!? Thanks for your help!" Kanade thanked. She thought with this there's a chance for her.

" **No matter what you do, you would never stand a chance!** " Motors mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Kanade puts the Bugvisor onto her right arm and slashes toward Motors. It quickly dodges the attack and distances away from her.

"Yosh! It worked!" Using that chance, Kanade speeds up and overtakes Motors, whom soon followed behind.

"Yare-yare, you're quite good Amou-chan," Lazer commented.

"I am, right!?" Kanade replied.

" **HEY! Don't you think it's all over yet!** "

Motors's shouts can be heard from the back. Kanade looks back as she saw it getting even closer than before.

"We need to finish this," Kanade said.

"I'm with you Amou-chan," Lazer responded.

Kanade looked at Bugvisor on her hand. It's the first time she's using it so she doesn't know any other function except for what Shira told them before. She looks at red A button in wonderment.

"Let's try this," Kanade presses the button using her other hand. The Bugsvisor suddenly charges with some kind of energy that powered the chainsaw, "Hoho, what a sound!" she looks back at Motors, "Let's finish this!"

She suddenly brakes, catching Motors off guard as it tried to pass her from behind. Using that chance, she swings the Bugvisor into Motors's bike and pretty much damaging it and causing it to explode, sending Motors off into the air.

"Destroy that trophy, girl," Lazer said to her.

"This one?" Kanade uses the Bugvisor to destroy a trophy that was on the road. As she does, Lazer grabs an energy item.

 **[Jump Up!]**

"Jump huh?" Kanade thought ,"Alright! Let's do it!" Kanade accelerated and jumps up with Lazer.

"Good! Now, insert the gashat into the Kimewaza slot and press the button two times!" Lazer commanded.

"Alright!" She takes out the gashat and inserts it to Kimewaza slot holder and presses the button two times.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

Lazer can feel a power surging through his entire body and focused it on his burner. Kanade can feel it too and revs the engine as she turns the burner towards Motors.

 **[BAKUSOU CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

The burner suddenly shoots out afterburner lasers. As Kanade turns it, the lasers hit Motors and effectively defeats it. As the "GAME CLEAR!" announcement echoed, their surroundings returns to normal. Kanade safely landed with Lazer and gets off, and runs towards Shira. Meanwhile, Lazer reverts back into level 1 and joins them.

"Oi, Shira! Are you okay!?" Kanade asked as she helps Shira get up.

"I... I can't feel my legs..." Shira said weakly.

"Well, you did run at mach speed," Kanade reminded as she took a peek at Shira's lifeless legs, "Then, is there an explanation for that?"

"I... have learned a way to... cut off my body... limiter..." he explained, "However, it has limited time and... it has been a long time since I used it so..."

"Ah... I know-I know. Don't need to explain it any further," Kanade said, "That was really good experience for me! To fight a Bugster head on, even though it was only in a race. Ah! Here's your Bugvisor," she handed the Bugvisor back, but it suddenly disappears into a light of data.

"Don't worry, it's still with me," Shira replies, "Anyway, how's the patient?"

"He's fine," Lazer said as he approaches them, but his eyes were on another place, "Well, my job here is done so I'll be taking my reward."

Lazer's walks towards the corpse of Motors to take it back to his place. However, before he could even get close to it, a blast of energy bullets suddenly destroys the body. Lazer is shocked and falls back from the sudden strike.

"What the!?" Lazer said in shocked as his objective got destroyed right in front of him. Then, he soon meets the cause of it.

Walking to them was a Kamen Rider. However, it's not any Kamen Rider. With the black suit and purple light armor, not to mention the familiar red eyes and black spiky hair, it shocked them. Especially... Shira and Kanade.

It was Kamen Rider Genm himself.

"Who are you? Why are you destroying the proof?" Lazer asked but he got an answer he wasn't expecting for. Genm just took out a light green gashat before activating it.

 **[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**

A green game area spread behind Genm. Meanwhile, Kanade was confused why Shira's armor is there when he didn't even transform. On other hand, Shira himself very well knows who was in that suit.

" _Damn you Kuroto! What the hell are you planning now!?_ " Shira cursed in his thoughts. After the Graphite incident, he's never said anything and just kept quiet in his office for quite some time since. He knew that he was planning something but Shira didn't even think he would be meeting him face-to-face like this, for whatever plan he was trying to do now.

Genm closes the lever before inserting the Shakariki Sports gashat into Gamer Driver. Then, he opens it again as two holograms came out from the driver.

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

 **[A GACHA!]**

 **[Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!]**

A green-magenta bicycle suddenly appears from the screen behind Genm as it does some acrobatic moves around him. Then, it jumps out before attaching itself to Genm's shoulder, giving him the magenta chest plate armor and green bicycle helmet on his head. Looks really simple, but it was Genm level 3 form! The sports action gamer!

"H-hoi Shira," Kanade called Shira, "Is that your—"

"Ssh!" Shira suddenly shuts her up and gets close to her ear, making her startled a little for how close they are, "Not now! Those Kamen Riders practically don't know my black armor," he whispers to her.

"R-right," she whispers back but she's still not comfortable with their distance, "W-wait, why are you keeping this a secret?"

"There's a reason, but you don't need to know it right now," he whisper, "For now, just pretend that he isn't me."

"Well, he's definitely not you as you're here," she whispers in deadpanned tone.

As they're whispering to each other, Lazer was getting ready to face Genm. Genm takes off the green gashat and puts it into Kimewaza slot and presses the button twice.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

 **[SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

Genm took off one of the tires from his armor and charges it with energy before throwing it at Lazer. The tire hits Lazer and flies toward Shira and Kanade. Shira notices it and pushes Kanade back away from him as he rolls back to evade the tire attack.

" _He's taking this way too far!_ " Shira thought in anger, " _I need to stop him before—_ "

However before Shira could even finish his thought, Genm takes out another gashat, but its color is black. Genm insert it to the Bugvisor before looking towards Shira then at... Kanade.

"Why you..." Shira looked towards Genm who seemed to be looking towards..., "Shit! Kanade! Get out of here!"

"Huh?"

It's already too late. Before Kanade could even get the message, Genm launches a mass of Bugster virus to air toward Kanade. Kanade got hit and ended up inhaling the virus, effectively infecting her. Due to the infection, Kanade started coughing profusely before collapsing and letting out groans of pain.

"..." Genm looks satisfied as he's turns around and disappears from the location. Shira tried to stand up and runs to Kanade's side. He kneels down and raises Kanade's body and took a look at her face. She was hurt. Her painful expression was telling enough to Shira.

"What the hell was that..." Kiriya said as he reverts back to his civilian form, "O-oi!? Is she alright!?"

"You can see it for yourself, can't you!?" Shira said in an angry tone, "Call CR right now!"

"A-ah, right!" Kiriya said before taking out his phone and called a certain hospital. Meanwhile, Shira was still holding Kanade's body in hope it will ease her pain.

"Dammit! Once again I fail to keep someone I care about safe!" Shira said in his mind as he was practically cursing himself, "Why did you give me this trial, God!?"

Unknown to them, not far from there, the Master A.K.A Kamen Rider Gore was watching the whole situation. He then walks away before muttering something from under his breath.

" **Only you can change your own fate, Kanade...** "

* * *

 **And that the end of chapter. Now I can be sure that most of you readers guess that I intent to ship Shira and Kanade very much. Well, I want but let's say they relationship won't increase that much as I want to take it slowly, along with other heroine (and no, no harem in here) but I'll ask later for shipping part later.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment so i can make this story better. Then, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Stage 7-1

**Hello readers! Thank you for all readers for patiently waiting for new chapter. Anyway, sorry for that because I have final exam two weeks before so I can't touch my computer for focusing my study. I hope I got good score at this one!**

 **Anyway, aside from my live problem, I recently check my other story and... it seems a lot of people really wanted me to continued my Chronos story. Well, bad news guys. That story won't be written until at least I finish this story first arc, so it might take really long time until that. Sorry for that. However, feel free to adopted my Chronos story from where it end or rewrite it with your style. I don't mind. That's mean I can't focus more on this story. Okay... without adding more, let's begin! GAME START!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 7.1: Break the Fate I. Re-Stage! Backlit Resolve!**

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as camera shot from different angle. Then, Shira notices before spread shot to screen as the title appeared on screen: **_Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of Anti-Hero_**.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, proto-Mighty Action X gashat turn and fly toward Shira in human form before he catch it and brought it near his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene change to where Hibiki in human form looking back and small computer screen on right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turn back again to Shira who looking around flying screen showing every news regarding Bugster and Noise before Shira looks shocked and turn into light particle when Kanade and Hibiki just arrived to meet him, only to see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows Bugster virus activated and spreading around. Then, the scene is back to Shira who meet Hibiki and Miku and chat with them with bright smile before cross paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who discuss something. Before it focused on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from side, who then smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene change to Shira who walking forward with background of several black-white daily activities of city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward while backing Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade showing her Relic in orange background. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **M** **ichi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou** **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga** **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw her savior showed as silhouette of orange kamen rider. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now** **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa** **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka** **(Two!) susumu beki life** **(Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Later) (3rd POV)**

"Hah...! Hah...! Hah...!"

Tsubasa was running almost like her life depended on it. A message was sent to her causing her to drop her phone after a quick read. Immediately dropping what her schedule told her, she ran. A certain hospital was her destination.

'Kanade got infected by the Bugster virus. She is currently under treatment in Seito University Hospital' –from Shira.

When she arrived at the location with her motorcycle, she hurried to the hospital front desk and asked for Kanade. After a little talking, she's soon followed a nurse to where Kanade is. They got inside the elevator and the nurse presses the button in certain pattern, until the sign on the lift's panel changed to show "CR".

After waiting for few seconds, they finally arrived on the CR floor, exactly below the hospital underground. As she follows the nurse, Tsubasa became even more anxious as she got closer and closer to where Kanade is. For the record, she almost lost her best friend/partner in that concert incident, if not by Shira's interference that she wouldn't be alive right now. At first, Tsubasa was quite bitchy about it being all Shira's fault about him not saving her fast enough, but after he is giving her a (very) tough lesson, she finally admits that it was her own selfishness and unwillingness to accept the reality at that time, that she almost became an emotionless sword.

And now, she was standing in front of a door, leading to the room where Kanade is hospitalized. Her heartbeat raced as she imagining the look on Kanade's face. Her pained expression... she couldn't stand it as Tsubasa tried to disperse those images. And then, the nurse opens the door, revealing a scene that Tsubasa was never expecting.

"Ah! Hey Tsubasa!" Kanade said in cheerful tone.

Even though she was infected by the Bugster virus and got bed ridden, Kanade did not even show any signs of pain at all. She greeted Tsubasa with her usual smile as always. Not to mention she looked healthy no matter which you looked.

In that instant, Tsubasa had a mixed expression. One half being glad that her best friend/partner was okay, but the other half being a little angry because Kanade made her worried to death after Shira messaged her.

"Kanade..." Tsubasa said in a low tone as she approached Kanade's bed, "Do you know how worried I was after Shira messaged me..." Tsubasa was smiling at her, but Kanade knew all too well that Tsubasa was more or less annoyed... or pissed in some way.

"Ahahaha... sorry my bad," Kanade admit she in the wrong in some way, "But why are you so worried? Look at me! I'm fine now!"

"No, you're not."

All attention was then focused onto new voice entering the room. It was a man, a doctor, Kagami Hiro who was entering the room. His calm attitude and somewhat serious personality made him look like how typical doctor would be.

"Ah, Kagami-sensei!" Kanade said as she already knows who he is, "How is it? Did you find the cause?"

"As I was informed, it is really the Bugster virus," he said in an analytical tone, "Right now your condition is stabilized, however waiting any longer would most likely worsen your condition. I suggest doing the operation immediately."

"Then, what're you waiting for?" Kanade asked, "Just transform and take out the virus inside—"

"However, it's not that simple," he cut off.

"What do you mean?"

Hiro then takes out his Taddle Quest gashat and Gamer Driver. He puts the driver on his waist before activating the gashat.

 **[TADDLE QUEST!]**

The game area spread out after Hiro activated the gashat. For a while, Kanade and Tsubasa observed quietly, until they found out that nothing happened.

"Um..." Tsubasa raised her hand, "Nothing... happened?"

"That's correct," Hiro explained, "You maybe already have heard from Shira Shidou. When the gashat is activated before a patient contracting the Bugster Virus, the Bugster would emerge from the patient. In that time we, doctors will proceed to eliminate the Bugster. However..."

"However...?"

"In Kanade Amou's case, the Bugster wouldn't emerge," he stated, surprising Tsubasa and Kanade, "We've already checked your body and indeed there's the Bugster virus inside you. However, it seems to not show any kind of activation. In other words, the virus is laying dormant inside your body."

"So... am I okay or not?" Kanade asked.

"For now, we can't say for sure whether your condition is fine or not," Hiro stated, "So in the meantime, we'll have stay for a while to keep an eye on your condition until we find way to help you."

"I see..." Kanade said, "Alright, thanks Kagami-sensei!"

"No need, it's my job as a doctor after all," he said, "Asuna, please report any changes on the patient to me."

"Yes, Kagami-sensei," the nurse from before, Asuna answered.

With that, Hiro leaves Tsubasa with Kanade in the room including Asuna who was standing by to keep an eye for any changes to Kanade's condition. Then, Tsubasa realized that there's one person missing that should've been here long ago.

"Hey, Kanade," Tsubasa said, "Where's Shira?"

"Him? Well, he was here before. Why are you asking? Are you worried about him too~?" Kanade said with smirk.

Tsubasa face becomes red when Kanade said that, "D-don't get it wrong Kanade! I'm just wondering where he is since he was the one who brought you here to begin with! Nothing more!"

"Relax Tsubasa, I was just teasing you," Kanade said, getting a pout from Tsubasa, "Anyway, about him... I don't really remember clearly but I heard he was going somewhere after making sure I was getting my treatment."

"Any guesses where he would be?"

"I don't know," she said, "But when he left, he sure looked pissed off."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, on GENM Corp.)**

Inside the CEO room, Dan Kuroto's office the atmosphere was really tense. Kuroto is currently looking face-to-face at Shira, while Shira looked back with the Bugvisor in Beamgun Mode aimed at him.

"Explain..." Shira said in cold tone, "why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kuroto answer innocently, making Shira's face scowl further.

"Don't even fucking try playing innocent with me here Kuroto!" Shira yelled as he slams his fist onto Kuroto's desk, "It was you, right!? That Kamen Rider Genm! Who else other than you would be capable of making a gashat!"

"..." They're kept staring at each other for a while. Shira knew that whoever was under that Kamen Rider Genm's suit was no one but Kuroto himself whom he knew not only holds the proto-Mighty Action X gashat but also knew there's no way Kuroto would let someone else be able to make a gashat without his permission.

"Alright, I admit it I was the one who did it," Kuroto said, gaining a glare from Shira as he prompted to shoot him with no hesitation. However, Kuroto gave a 'hold' sign with his hand, "However, I did it as per Kanade Amou's request."

"Her request? You gotta be bullshiting me!" Why would she want to get infected—"

"That's not what I meant," Kuroto cut off, "What she requested was the compatibility surgery, a way to allow her to become a Kamen Rider."

"Wait... you said she... why would she..." Shira said before remember what happened before. He remembered that Kanade was somehow trying to switch the subject into the part where one can become a Kamen Rider without making him suspicious. He will admit that the reason he didn't bother to explain that part was because he didn't want anyone in danger again because of him. Kanade was a veteran Symphogear user so of course she was more or less experienced with battling. However, after what she pulled back then during the concert... Shira couldn't allow her to continue to fight again. It was not because of his own selfishness, but because he cared about everyone around him, including her, "Then, why you use that method? You could've killed her in the process!"

"Well, allow me to explain," Kuroto began, "You see? What I used was not the normal Bugster virus we know of, but rather a modified Bugster virus that I've never seen before or know of."

"You don't know?" Shira said as Kuroto shows the blank gashat that Kanade had given to him before.

"I got it from this gashat that Kanade Amou gave to me," he said and continue, "and she said that she got it from someone she called 'Parad'."

"Parad!? She met him!?" Shira was shocked after hearing this. He knew that this Parad guy was not good news. His first encounter with him... his instinct straight up told him that he was a dangerous person, "Why didn't Kanade say anything to me..."

"Considering your reaction just now, I think that you'll become her biggest obstacle," Kuroto said to him.

"I won't become—"

"Then let her do as she likes," Kuroto cut off, "You're too overprotective of her. And let's see... is this related to a sort of guilt you've been hiding?"

"Kh...!" Shira couldn't say anything about it. He felt that if he had the power, then he could protect anyone as he whenever likes. However, his protective nature is far from being called 'overprotective'. To protect someone, he can be cold, try to stay away from them or not let them help him. It's because he knows that, if he failed, then there's nothing left for him. It's all because he didn't want to repeat the same mistake from back then, "Then, what? You're more or less responsible too. What will you do now?"

"Don't worry about it," Kuroto said as he took out a briefcase from underneath his desk, "All I need is in here."

Kuroto opens the briefcase and shows the contents to Shira. Shira was surprised but also displeased of what he saw, he found a new Gamer Driver inside it. However, one thing that made him surprised is the color of the driver. Not like what he had, where it's basically light green and magenta colored, this one is black and orange.

"Allow me to introduce you to the GENM Corporation's newest product, the Gamer Driver II (Zwei)!" Kuroto announced, "After I checking the unknown blank gashat that Kanade Amou gave to me, I found out that the gashat couldn't be utilized by a normal Gamer Driver."

"Why?" Shira asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered, "I've tried it out and guess what? The gashat wouldn't activate and it would force me out of my transformation. This is annoying even for me."

"So, you will give her this driver?"

"No," he answered without hesitate, "You're the one who would be giving this to her."

"I see..." Shira said as he is aware of the outcome, "Then, it's up to me. That's what you meant right?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm hoping for the best results. For the both of us."

"Whatever," Shira said as he closes the briefcase and takes it, "I know you're not the brightest person I know, but... thank you," Shira got ready to leave, before turning around, "But that doesn't mean you're off my radar. Remember, my eyes will be watching every single one of your moves," and finally Shira leaves the room.

Only Kuroto remained in the room. His bright smile slowly turns into a maniacal grin as he suddenly laughs evilly afterward, "Ah... Shira Shidou, you're really troublesome fellow, you know? Just you wait, your usefulness to me will soon come to an end…"

* * *

 **(Few days later) (Tsubasa POV)**

The following day was the same as always. I was regularly visiting Kanade to check on her condition, only to disappointingly find her condition neither improving nor getting worse. It was as if... her condition was in some kind of stasis. Kanade often persuaded the doctor that she was fine and could leave. She was getting sort of bored being cooped up in her ward and wanted to quickly get out of there but the doctors stopped her time and time again.

Meanwhile for the past month, I had to partner up with Tachibana against the Noise regularly. I can see that she had the potential, but her lack of experience is going to get her nowhere. In the end, I ended up saving her ass during every Noise encounter. Because of that, I had a little chat with the Commander whether if he could train her in some martial arts that may fit her. He said that it depends on her as he can't force her to do the training he did as she wouldn't last a day afterwards.

However right now, I'm more concerned about something else—

"Hey Kanade," I called out, Kanade was eating some rabbit shaped apples that I brought for her, "Has Shira visited you lately?"

"Ah, he did," she answered, "But it seems there are lot of things on his mind right now as he all he does when he visits is to see how I'm doing before taking his leave," she explains, "He barely talks to me or even the doctors. It's as if... he's hiding something again."

"What do you think he's hiding from us?"

"I don't know," she answers honestly, "If you ask me, Shira is the best at keeping secrets. Even if he almost reveals one, he can make be about something else, burying up the real one and making us forget about it. Really... can't he be honest for a damn second!? We're comrades and yet he always keeps everything in the dark from us."

"Well, it's not like onboard with him keeping secrets, but he does that for our own sake, right?" I merely stated my own opinion on the matter, "And also, isn't this the right time to tell him? About that gashat you got from that Parad guy?"

"Well... Tsubasa, call me crazy but I get the feeling that he's already aware of it."

"Eh? How?"

"I don't know..." she said but I got suspicious about her behavior, "wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah, no... I just... have this feeling that you may be also hiding something from me as well," to be honest, think that Kanade may be doing the same to me. Not to mention that gashat was missing from where I left it in our room.

"Ah..." did I hit the jackpot? "Ah! How about Hibiki? How's her training so far?"

"She's fine, but she still needs more time. She's still unable to utilize her Armed Gear too," she tried changing the subject.

"Ah, I see... Well, it was never an easy thing to do in the first place anyway. You do remember back when I was training to be able to take out my Armed Gear, right?"

"Yeah, you more or less got yourself beat up every single day training," I can't help but giggle, much to Kanade's embarrassment, "However, the result was at least promising, right?"

"I can't disagree there..."

Before we were able to talk more, I heard the door open. When I turn around to see Shira entering the room. If you ask me, he looked like he woke up from the wrong side of the bed. He had bags under his eyes and seemed depressed for some reason. Then I notice that he also brought a briefcase with him. What's inside of it?

"Tsubasa," he called me, "Mind if I talk to Kanade in private?" he asked me that. As much I wanted to stay and listen, Shira's expression clearly showed that he did not want me here. I turned towards Kanade as she gave me a nod as if she was saying "Don't worry" to me.

"Alright," I stood up before taking my belongings and leaving the room, passing by Shira in process. However, as I passed him... I can't help but feel that something wasn't right and that something huge was upon us. When I got outside, I heard my phone ring, "Yes? Tsubasa here."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the room (Kanade POV)**

I watched as Tsubasa left the room leaving me with Shira. Based on his expression from before, I'm guessing he has something important to tell me. Is it about the virus inside my body, or something else?

"Well first things first, I'm sorry for not giving you a proper visit before," he said as he apologize as well.

"I-It's okay! Tsubasa always visits me anyways so even if it's you or anybody else that visits me, it really makes no difference," I said while a bit embarrassed. Honestly... I had this strange feeling ever since our meeting with that motorcycle rider. Is this... nah, it can't be, right?

"I see..." he said while nodding, "How's your condition? Feeling anything ... different?"

"Don't worry, Shira. Everything is fine!" I said while showing it off, "Kagami-sensei said there's hasn't been any changes inside my body since. I'm almost convinced that this virus is just bluff or something and is nothing dangerous."

"That doesn't mean that you're allowed to leave as you please with that condition of yours."

"Ah... So you found out?"

"Yes. Several attempts at trying to convince the doctor that you're okay and that you're healthy enough to leave when really you're just bored."

"A... ahaha...now that you've said that way, I kinda feel bad," I felt ashamed of my own selfishness. However, it was not the only reason why I did it.

"Then, let me ask you this," he got closer to me, "Are you trying to become Kamen Rider yourself?"

I knew it. He knows about me trying to become a Kamen Rider. At first, I thought he was just ignorant but I could tell that he was just as suspicious. It was only a matter of time he found out.

"Ara... cats' out the bag already? You're really sharp Shira," I said it with a dry laugh, but Shira looked like he wasn't playing around, "I've wanted to be one ever since you've mentioned it."

"Why?" he asks. Even though it was just one word, I could feel a sense of heaviness from it.

"It can't be helped, right?" I began to explain, "My family was killed by the Noise and then I was given a chance to avenge their deaths as a Symphogear user. However ever since that concert, my chance was gone. All I can do after that was support Tsubasa and everyone else from the 2nd Division from the sidelines. I felt... uneasy. As if something was missing and now I've found it."

"And that's...?"

"The feeling of adrenaline I've felt from fighting the Noise... and this feeling when I gave hope to those people I saved... I can't get rid of it. I want to do it again... I want to step onto battlefield again! There's people out there living in fear of the Noise, not to mention a new threat in a form of this virus. If I was given a chance, why wouldn't I take it!?" I let it all out. This is... really selfish if you ask me, but I can't just take it aside. I became unaware of a tear that ran down my cheek as I said it. I wanted to wipe my tear, but suddenly Shira got closer and wiped it instead, "W-what are you—"

"So, that's your reason, right?" he cuts off, "Well, if you've heard my reason for fighting until now... then you might be feel the same as me."

"Your reason to fight?" I didn't know he had a reason. Until now I've thought that he was just fighting for the sake of humanity, but now he actually has a different reason than just that?

"Anyway, now that I've heard your reason, I now know that regardless of what I say, you're going to go through with it," he says before putting the briefcase he brought in front of me, "However, the final decision... is still in your hands," then I heard his phone ringing, "give me a sec."

As he's answering his call, I took a curious look at the briefcase. Before I could reach it, Shira finishes his call and walks up to me, "I need to go. Hibiki and Tsubasa are facing a girl in armor that Genjuro believes it is the Nehustan armor."

"Wait, what!? What do—" but before I was able to ask any further, Shira quickly left the room. I then noticed that he left the briefcase here, "Is he leaving it here on purpose?" I looked around, confirming that I was alone here... good, I was actually alone so that must mean that Kagami-sensei and other doctors must be busy with the other patients.

"Let's see what we have in here." I took the briefcase and placed it in front of me. As I inspected it, I spot a security lock on it with a number combination, "Dammit... I can't open it—" but as I pressed the lock, it opened automatically, "Shira might have left the correct combination as it is," I put my hands over the cover and slowly opened it, "This is!?"

I was shocked as I looked at the contents of the briefcase. Inside of it, there's a Gamer Driver and a black Rider Gashat beside it. However, what I notice was that the color scheme of the Driver was different than the one Shira has. And the gashat... I felt like I've seen it before, "Wait... isn't this the gashat that I gave to that Kuroto guy from before?" I took out the gashat and inspected it. As I looked at it, I found that this was really the same exact one that I got from that Parad person! "How did it get here?"

Then I realized that Shira was the one who brought this briefcase which means that he got it from Kuroto, "So that's how he found out…" I looked back at the driver and the gashat, "I know this is stupid, but…!" with my resolve, I took out the driver and put the gashat into my pocket before quietly leaving the room unnoticed.

"Alright Amou-san, it is time for your daily— huh? Eh!? Where did she go!?" I heard the nurse, Asuna's voice from behind me. I felt bad for her but this is what I must do and I won't regret it no matter what the outcome is.

 **To be continued on the next part**


	13. Stage 7-2 (edited)

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 7.2: Break the Fate II. Thrust the Heaven! Starbreak Gungnir!**

* * *

 **(Shira's current location) (Shira's POV)**

"Is this the place?" Right after I got the message that Tsubasa and Hibiki were battling against a mysterious girl donned in the missing Nehustan armor, I moved out as fast as I could to them. I knew that Tsubasa was capable of fighting back but Hibiki was too green for it, mostly against a full relic user and not mentioned another human, she might be unable to do it, "Hibiki is too kind. She might try to talk it out rather than fight her," after few minutes of riding on my bike, explosions could be heard not far from my place, "at least they're making themselves easy to find."

Putting on my Gamer Driver, I reach out for my gashat, the Proto- Mighty Action X gashat. I know it was pretty risky to use the proto-gashat continuously but I needed all the power I could get my hands on right now, "Think later, act now. Second Phase initiated, Henshin!"

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

Using the momentum from my transformation, I jumped out from my bike hoping it wouldn't cost too much in repairs. I then proceeded to run towards their location as I destroy a brown block that manifested from the game area and picked up the energy item inside.

 **[Speed up!]**

With it help, I have running with incredible speed through the forest and using my speed momentum to launch me to air. On there, I can see Tsubasa was fighting against that mysterious armored girl and Hibiki seems in pinch as she was practically got hold in ground by sticky… things those Noises near her use to capture her. Damn… lucky I'm not pervert or Hibiki current situation would give me a wrong idea, "I need something fast and agile. I probably should use this then," I took out a light green gashat from my gashat holder before activating it.

 **[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]**

I knew using this remind me of what happened before, what happened to Kanade, but I can't hesitate now, "Third Phase initiated!" I close the lever before putting in the gashat and opening up it again.

 **[GACHON!]**

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[GACHAN!] [LEVEL UP!]**

 **[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Acti~on X!]**

 **[A GACHA!]**

 **[Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!]**

A green-magenta colored sports bicycle came out from the digital screen behind me before spinning around and attaching itself onto my shoulder, giving me a new look and armor, not to mention a bicycle helmet-like part on my front helmet. I quickly unattached one of the wheels on my shoulder and threw it at one the of the Noise that was trapping Hibiki. I kill it immediately as stunned by my sudden appearance before sliding beside her to knock away the other Noise, saving her from her sticky situation, "Are you alright, Hibiki?"

"Ah, I'm fine. But we must stop Tsubasa before she—"

"You know Hibiki," I cut her off , "You're the brightest person I know but you must understand that you can't just talk it out with everyone, even your enemy. Brute force is still needed to show them that you're serious about you tell them. Understood?"

"But…"

"Hah… Don't worry. If you don't want to, I won't force you. But just promise me that you'll stay out of danger, alright?" I say while patting her head.

"Um… okay. I feel kinda worse that I had to break my promise with Miku for this," she said as she was sulking from her words.

"Not every promise can be fulfilled. But you can compensate for it at another time," I explain to her, "What's important is that you don't break your friendship with Miku because of it, and in case you're in need of a counselor, you have me," I look towards Tsubasa as I found her clearly in disadvantageous situation with her opponent, "Alright, stay out of trouble. I'll take care of Tsubasa."

I dashed towards battlefield to assist Tsubasa in her battle. I saw the Nehustan girl launch one of her crystal whips towards Tsubasa, so I threw my bike wheel and canceled out her attack.

"What the!? Who the hell did that!?" Nehustan girl yelled angrily as she found her attack was interrupted. Then, she turned around and saw me standing before her, "So it was you? I see, you're one of those Kamen Rider guys I've heard about. No matter, because with or without you here, it still won't change anything!"

Hm… she's quite prideful I see, "We'll see about that," I catch my wheel back and dash towards her. She responded by attacking me with her whip but I evaded it and forced her to engage in close range combat. I launch several punches at her, that she either blocked or dodged. However, I noticed that she isn't much of a close range fighter as she mostly used her whip to attack while trying to create an opening from my attacks, but against my punches and kicks she rarely counters it with punch or kick of her own and just instead steps back to launch another whip attack at me.

"This far from my best attack!" she raised her whip before charging it with some kind of energy and launched energy spheres towards me.

 **[Nirvana Gedon]**

"Shit!" I jump back as I barely evaded her attack. It was certainly a strong attack but I felt that there was more to come from her.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" she yelled before sending another one at me. I dodged it but she immediately sent another. Dammit! How many times can she even do that attack!? I don't realize that one of her attacks managed to get by my defenses and it hit me directly, "GOT YOU!"

"Gugh…" I was lucky that I raised my bike wheel in time to shield me from that attack. If not, I'd would have suffered some grave damage from it. However, I can't just underestimate her since as prideful as she is, she is pretty cunning and won't waste any chances to abuse any mistakes I make, "Damn… this was harder than I thought…"

"Then let me help you," I turn around and found Tsubasa standing beside me after I've given her enough time to recover. She was pretty much beat up as I can see her suit in a complete mess with scratches everywhere and her leg blades had a few cracks on it, "Even if she used full relic, against two opponents would be a challenge for her. If worst come worst then—"

"Please spare me from this ' I've got no choice but to use the Swan Song' excuse you've got in your head," I say deadpanned, "I have had about enough of that especially with Kanade so please save your breath. We can make it, we just need to find the right—"

"What the hell are you doing talking on the battlefield!" the Nehustan girl swings her whip towards us as I and Tsubasa jumped away to the side dodging it, "If you think I'd let you come up with some plan than you're dead wrong!"

"Dammit, not only prideful and strong, but she sounds like a girl during her period!" I said jokily but regretted it as in fact that aside from me there were only girls here. Not to mention that Nehustan girl seemed like she took some offense at my joke that she send another whip slash at me in response, "forget what I said. Tsubasa, get ready for the fight!" I yell while preparing my Bugvisor chainsaw-mode on my hand.

"Understood!" Tsubasa answered while she readies her blade.

* * *

 **(Play Song: Zetto Ame no Habakiri) (3rd POV)**

Shira takes the first step as he dashed towards the Nehustan girl and attacks her by swinging his Bugvisor a few times. Meanwhile the Nehustan girl was able to hold her ground and exchanges blows with him. With each attack, it was clear that Shira's armor was slowly breaking down with scratches and cracks forming on it. Meanwhile, the Nehustan girl's armor looked to be suffering the same fate but kept regenerating and fixing the damage immediately, leaving her without a single scratch at all.

"Tch…!" Shira was aware that he was clearly in trouble, so he quickly switches with Tsubasa whom send several slashes towards the Nehustan girl from the opening that Shira created. With two against one, it looks like the flow of battle was going favorably for the both of them. However, their enemy wouldn't just sit tight as she charges once again with her whip to deliver another powerful attack from before, "Take this!"

 **[Nirvana Gedon]**

"Try this too!" Shira takes out the Shakariki Sports gashat and places it into the Kimewaza slot holder before pressing the button two times.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

 **[SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

His bike wheels were charged up with energy and then flows into his Bugvisor, enlarging the saw and charges it with purple energy. Their attack collided with each other, creating sparks everywhere, even the ground was cracking beneath and around them. However—

 ***Sting!***

'Shit! Not now…!' Shira was in pain caused from his hand though it just got healed. However, the battle seemed to have opened up the scar and shot some pain straight into it. As much as Shira could tolerate the pains, he had a limit and not to mention the attack from that Nehustan girl kept pushing him back.

"Shira!" Tsubasa dashed towards him with her blade charged with blue energy and helped Shira push out their enemy's powerful attack. It seemed to work at first, until the Nehustan girl did something unexpected.

"I'm not done here!" she said while sending another [Nirvana Gedon] towards them. With two powerful attacks merge into one, Shira and Tsubasa pushed back and got overpowered. An explosion occurred in their place as Tsubasa flew out from the cloud of smoke and landed on the ground with heavy damage on her armor. Meanwhile, Shira flew back from the smoke and rolled over the ground before stopping with his armor cracked anywhere and his rider gauge was almost depleted completely.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

"Tsubasa! Shira!" Hibiki cried out in worry of the two. Meanwhile, the Nehustan girl just smirked after seeing her opponent's condition.

"Are we done here already? Come on! Things were just starting to get interesting," she said pridely, "Well, not that I'm complaining. At least I got what I came for in the first place."

'What she came for in the first place?' Shira thought before looking at Hibiki in realization, "She's targeting Hibiki!?" With his remaining strength, Shira walked out towards Hibiki and stood between her and the Nehustan girl.

"Hah… just give up, will you? What can you do in your current state now?" Nehustan girl said towards Shira in a disappointed tone, "I've that the Kamen Rider technology isn't advanced enough to be able to deal with the Noise but there's one person whom from out of nowhere managed to do it and here he is standing between me and my true target," she continue, "You know what? I'll let you live IF you just step aside and let me take what I want, how's that?"

Aside from what the Nehustan girl said, Shira didn't have any intention of letting her take Hibiki. Much to her disappointment, Shira slowly backed towards Hibiki and made her stand behind him with him in a protecting stance with his arms held out, "Very well, that's your choice," she said as she summons a large amount of Noise and surround them to prevent any escape.

'Shira! Tachibana! Shit, with my state I can't take that much Noise' Tsubasa though, 'I don't have a choice. Shira… sorry that I couldn't follow your words in the end.'

Meanwhile, the Nehustan girl felt something was wrong and found Tsubasa standing while raising her blade in the air. Then, she realized what she up too, "Oh no, you don't…!"

"No! Tsubasa don't do it!" Hibiki screamed desperately and got Shira's attention. He looked at Tsubasa and knew what she going to do, "Dammit! Tsubasa! I told you not to even think about using it!" Shira quickly raised his Rider gashat but the pain was too much for him that he stumbled down, but quickly get held by Hibiki behind him, "Please no…"

"Like I'll let you sing that!" the Nehustan girl tried to swing her whip but found that she was unable to move, "What? I… can't move my body!" she soon found the reason behind her which were the daggers that Tsubasa threw down earlier before.

 **[Shadow Weaving]**

She sees Tsubasa slowly walk towards her and tried to stop her using the staff to summon more Noise, but she missed her and the Noise ended up too far from her. All she can do now is stare in fear as Tsubasa got ever so closer to her.

'Kanade… Hibiki Tachibana… Uncle… Shira… thank you for everything… and goodbye,' she prepared to finish her song, only to stop as a familiar sound echoed throughout the place.

"STOP IT, TSUBASA!"

"...!"

Tsubasa stopped her song immediately after she heard a familiar voice. She, Shira Hibiki, even the Nehustan girl looked back to see the source of that sound. Tsubasa eyes widen as she found to meet eye to eye with the source, "Ka…nade…? How…?"

"Huh, look at you, Tsubasa. I just let you out from my sight for second and you almost tried to kill yourself," Kanade said to her.

"Why… why are you here Kanade!? You're supposed to be on hospital!? What about the virus in your—"

"To hell with that virus!" Kanade cut off, "I can't just sit tight there doing nothing while my best friends risk their life out here, right? You should know that I'm not the type who can just stick around and do nothing!"

"And what can you do, huh!?" the Nehustan armor replied back in a mocking tone, "You can't do anything without that precious Relic of you—"

"Oh yeah? I can!" Kanade said before showing off a thing on her arm this entire time. Tsubasa, Hibiki and Nehustan girl eyes widen when they saw what she showed to them. A black-orange Gamer Driver, Gamer Driver II was on her hand, while a black Rider gashat on her other hand.

"What the!? What can you do with that!?" the Nehustan said surprised.

'How did Kanade get that!?" Tsubasa thought before looking at Shira who didn't flinch at was in front of him, ' Did Shira give it to her? But why?' before she could say something to him, Shira talks—

"So, you have made your decision Kanade," Shira said with a serious tone, "You're aware that this is point of no return, right?"

"Ever since I became a Relic user, no… ever since my family died, my life has already changed and it won't turn back," she said while gripping the gashat tighter, "Anything that happens from here onwards, I'll face it! This… is my resolve!" with her final words, she put the driver on her waist as it manifests into a belt around it. She then looks at the gashat, "If you can give me power, than answer my call," she proceeds to insert the gashat into driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 ***Sound effect of the virus activating***

"Gaagh…!" almost immediately, a large amount of Bugster virus bursts out from Kanade as she yelled in pain. Her yell reflecting how much the pain her body was in by even showing cracks with orange light everywhere and it was too much that everyone in the vicinity can't help but shudder from it. In Tsubasa's case, it was the same feeling she felt when Kanade sung her Zesshou back then during the concert incident.

"KANADE!"

* * *

 **(Kanade's mindscape)**

"Where… am I…?"

Kanade opens her eyes as she found herself in a somewhat familiar place. Then her eyes widen as she found herself in the very same excavation place. The same very place… where her parents and siblings died by the Noise's hands. At the same time, she saw with her own eyes, when everyone on site was slaughtered by the Noise, including her family when she saw her younger self completely powerless to do anything other than stare in fear. After the whole scene was over she saw her younger self turned to look back at her.

" **Why didn't you do anything?** "

"What are you—"

Then, a bright light blinded her and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in a lab room, during her first attempt at activating her Symphogear. She saw and was remind again of the painful feeling when she activated it for the first time, as she saw the whole scene once again with her own very eyes. Her younger, but slightly older self forcefully took in the LiNKER drug and injected it into herself thus forcing herself to transform. Her younger, transformed counterpart with a bloody mouth looked at her.

" **Is this what you truly seek?** "

"What did you—"

A bright light once again blinded her as she found herself again in a another familiar place, but not any ordinary place. A deserted stadium, with Noise all around. The exact place where it all happened. She turned and found her counterpart fighting the Noises with Tsubasa trying to make time for the civilians to escape. Then she saw when Hibiki was almost killed by the Noise, but notices something different. Hibiki wasn't saved by Shira but by her, and there's no sign of him anywhere.

"What is this scene…?"

The scene in front of her continued up till when Hibiki got struck by a piece of her armor when she tried to protect her. Kanade knew very well what she intended to do after this and she was right as she saw her counterpart place Hibiki on the wall while slowly walking toward the bunch of Noises until she stopped and raised her spear.

"So… this is what would have happened if Shira had never been there…"

As she accepted what was about to happen later from the conclusion of the entire scene she saw, something unexpected happened. She instead saw her counterpart not sing her Swan Song but blasted a sort of time freeze, causing everything except her and her counterpart to stop motionless in time.

" **Was it worth it?** " her counterpart said.

"Huh…?"

" **Was it worth it? That I've survived with my life intact, only to be used later for revenge against Noise… and be wasted once more for a single girl's life?** "

Her counterpart turns around and faced her. Kanade notices that her counterpart was different. Her counterpart's eyes glowed a bright red light with a somewhat sinister smile.

" **Why I must save her?** " her counterpart asks as she pointed at Hibiki with her spear, " **When I'd received this power and before even then, all I wanted was to annihilate all the Noise from this world. Why I must care about others?** "

"That power is not for your own selfishness!"

" **Like I care! Those people never even cared about my family!** " her counterpart rebuked, " **If they did, why they let them die!? If they can do something, why did they just sit tight in safety without lifting a finger!? Those people don't give a crap about my family or anyone there—** "

"SHUT UP!"

Kanade had enough of what her counterpart spouting and punches her right on her face. Then she grabs her collar, "What do you know about me!? My family died and I wanted to avenge their deaths cause I thought it was the right thing to do, so what do you know about it!? Even if I grieved for them, or cry for them forever… they won't comeback! IT was the same for everyone I've saved from the Noise! They're grieving upon their loved one's death, they're crying as they couldn't do anything about it!"

" **Why I must care!?** " her counterpart says before punching her back, " **They're not related to me! Their loved one's died because of their own actions!** "

"I had the power to prevent it!" Kanade punched back.

" **For what? To tell them they're powerless!?** " her counterpart punched back at her again.

"To tell them that there's still hope in this world!" Kanade punched back again. It continued again and again as they kept punching each other, argueing with each other for quite a while. Both of them looked beat up from each other's punches and were barely able to stand.

" **Why you… still thinking that there's hope in that forsaken world? A world where humanity is cursed to the end? Why**?" Kanade's counterpart asks.

"Even if… Even if humanity is cursed… Even if they make mistakes… I learn that… from my time with Old Man Genjuro, with Tsubasa, Sakurai-san and everyone I care…" for a sec, an image of every single person flashed in her mind until a certain rider's face came to mind, making her blush a little, "There's someone out there that's worth for this life and so I won't hesitate to sacrifice it even for them!"

" **Lies… lies, lies, LIES, LIES! THERE'S NO ONE WORTH SACRIFICING FOR!** "

Her counterpart launched her last punch, but this time Kanade was able to evade it. Knowing that, her counterpart braced herself for another of Kanade's punches. However, Kanade didn't punch her but proceeded to hug her. Her counterpart felt a strange warmness when she was hugged. A warmness… that never she felt before.

"Indeed I tried to save them all, even to go as far as sacrificing myself…" Kanade said while a tear slowly fell from her eye, "But in reality, I'm scared. I was scared when my life nearly ended. I was scared that I couldn't protect anyone. I always gave this tough look to everyone in front of me but honestly? I'm just a weak girl whose afraid to lose everything, to lose everyone I care about," she continue as she still hugged her counterpart, "Seeing you made me realize it, how I actually felt. What I actually felt that I've hidden behind this tough-easygoing face I have. Huh… now I realize that I'm more of a crybaby than Tsubasa was, ahaha…"

Then, Kanade was surprised as her counterpart hugged her back. Then, their eyes meet each other, " **Indeed you're crybaby, but you're much more than just a crybaby** ," Kanade notices that her counterpart's face was not like before. She smiled at her, a smile that was so warm that she didn't even realize that it was her own smile, " **It's okay to wipe your own tears and act tough. When others fall into despair, there must be someone that can stand up and tell them that there's still a glimmer hope in the middle of despair. So now I ask you, can you stand up and be that someone?** "

"I don't know if I can," Kanade answered, "But as long as there's someone in need of my help, then I won't hesitate in the slightest. That's… my resolve."

" **A 'Backlit Resolve'. A glimmer of hope that illuminates in the middle of despair," her counterpart says to her, "Now, show me your resolve, Me.** "

"I shall, Me."

As Kanade answered her counterpart, they're slowly engulfed in light and transforms into a form of red-orange DNA-like structure as the landscape slowly cracks and shatters revealing a blinding bright light.

* * *

 **(Real World)**

"KANADE!"

As Shira, Hibiki and Tsubasa shout her name, Kanade snapped back to her reality as she stopped yelling. Tsubasa notices that for a split second there, Kanade eyes turned bright red, then orange before turning back to her normal eye color. Hibiki who's watching from Shira's back notices that there's a light coming out from her chest, or more like from the scar on her chest, "What is this light?"

"Huh?" Shira looked back and saw a light coming from Hibiki's scar on her chest. Then, a large amount of orange light emerged from it and flew out towards Kanade.

"What's happen—" Tsubasa said before being stopped abruptly by a kick from the Nehustan girl, who was finally able to escape from her [Shadow Weaving] and pushed her back with a kick, throwing her to the ground.

"What the hell just happened!?" Nehustan girl complained as she saw the orange light that flew out from Hibiki towards Kanade. The light goes into the gashat on Kanade's driver as her Bugster virus in a red light also flows into it. The scene zooms in into Kanade's DNA and showing her DNA merging with her Bugster DNA and the light from Hibiki's, creating a new form of DNA in Kanade. On the outside, the gashat suddenly flies out from the driver, before falling back down with Kanade catching it with her hand. Then, the gashat's black color begin to scale off revealing a new form of the gashat. A wing-shaped-like dark orange gashat with its name labeled on it. Kanade looked at her newfound power for a sec before activating the gashat.

 **[STARBREAK∞GUNGNIR!]**

 ***Upbeat angelic techno-rock guitar riff follow by techno-angelic version of the opening instrument of Gyakkou no Flugel SFX***

An orange game area emerged below Kanade's feet and spread throughout their surroundings. Kanade saw it and know it was her first step. Then, Shira began to shout—

"KANADE! THIS IS THE TIME… TO CHANGE YOUR OWN FATE!"

"YES!" she shouts back as she remembers how Shira transforms "This is… my comeback! MY ENCORE!" she inserts the gashat and immediately opens the lever of the driver.

 **[GASHAT!]**

"Like I'll let you!" the Nehustan girl throws her whip at Kanade to prevent her from transforming. However, she was too late as the lever was opened and sent a blast of orange energy knocking back the whip.

 **[GACHAN!]**

 **[PHONIC UP!]**

Several face image holograms of Kamen Rider faces flies out and spun around Kanade. Kanade notices the blank one with an orange trim on her right and chooses it by slaming her fist into it. The image of the hologram flies in front of Kanade before revealing the new face of the Kamen Rider. At same time, a bigger orange rectangle hologram appears in front of small one, with the image of a full bodied shape-like image of an unfamiliar Kamen Rider in the center and a spear-like shape split into two as the background. And then, the hologram passes by Kanade as she is engulfed in a bright orange light.

 **[Suiryoku all~! ( _Break the Limit!_ ) Yari no Odin! Starbre~ak ( _Infinite!_ ) Gung~nir!]**

As the light died down, Kanade is revealed with a new appearance. She wears a similar skin tight suit as her Symphogear suit but mixed with elements of the regular Kamen Rider suit. Her chest had a chestplate armor with the same Rider gauge image like all the other Riders on the left and two weapon symbols, a spear and a spear-like cannon, but the right part was different as a normal Rider had a four colored button pad on it, she had some kind of new gauge which had an opened umbrella like shape with a color spectrum of green on the outside, yellow in the middle and a red center. On her arms were gauntlets similar to her Symphogear's gauntlets but with a more slimmer and sleeker design with an exhaust jet. Her legs gained some additional black armor like her Symphogear's but only reaching up to her knee and was a little similar to Hibiki's. However, what was most appealing was her helmet. She wears some kind of helmet that was reminiscent of the standard Rider helmet with goggles with red serious-looking eyes and red feather-like spikes going down her neck with three leaning spikes on top as the top part of her helmet almost looking like her own hair.

Kanade looked at her arms before confirming her current attire as she quickly got comfortable with her movements. She makes a fist with her hands as her way to confirm that she had successfully transformed into a Kamen Rider. Hibiki was frozen in awe as well as Shira who's smiling that everything worked out fine and nothing went wrong with Kanade's successful transformation. Tsubasa who's getting up after being thrown out by the Nehustan girl saw Kanade new form fell in awe too. On the other hand, Nehustan girl did not seem pleased as it meant even more trouble to get through to complete her mission.

"Tch! So what if you can transform?" Nehustan said with mocking tone, "You're still no match against the complete Relic of mine!"

"Let's see about that, midget," Kanade responded back to her with a mocking tone, effectively triggering her.

"I'll make you eat those words!" she launches her whip towards Kanade with incredible speed, only for it to hit an empty spot of where Kanade initially was, "Where did she—"she got interrupted as she found Kanade already in front of her and gave her a good punch to the gut, sending her crashing into a nearby tree.

"Wow… I can feel the power surging in me," Kanade stated as she looks at her fist, "With this… I can fight!"

"Don't think you've won just yet!" Nehustan girl said as she broke off from the tree and launched several whip slashes at her. Kanade brace herself as she either guards or parries it with her gauntlets, "I'm not done yet!" then she launches her [Nirvana Gedon] towards Kanade, unable to evade it.

"Crap! What should I…" Kanade notices that there's a brown box beside her. She then recalls the medals that were contained in them which Shira had used before. She then quickly breaks it and reveals a gray medal with an image of a Rider with a sword breaking in its attempt to hit him. The energy item then flies out towards Kanade and activates its effect.

 **[Metalize!]**

Kanade's body turned silver in colour and became solid as steel. [Nirvana Gedon] hits her directly as the explosion engulfs her.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa shouts in a panic.

"Hah! Start trash talking and it comes back to bite y —"

"How about I show you MY bite then?"

"What?"

When the smoke cleared, Kanade can be seen standing there without a single scratch at all, as if that attack did nothing, "So, that medal raises my defense temporarily," she realizes, understanding the powers of the medals, "However if it's only with my fists, then that's not enough. I need something… something that I can use as a weapon," as if were planned, a hologram appears and starts circling around her, "Is this…" she reaches to it with her arm as a bright light engulfs her hand revealing a familiar weapon.

 **[Gashacon Spear-Blaster!]**

"This is…!" In her hands was a spear that resembled her Armed gear, but with a more mechanical appearance and a black slot attached to its side and two colored buttons, an orange A button and a red B button.

"Yes, this may work," she spins her spear before dashing towards her opponent. The Nehustan girl tried to keep her distance as she swings her whip while jumping back, but Kanade just swung her spear to deflect it as she kept closing the distance between them at tremendous speeds.

"This is bad," Nehustan girl said aware that she was at the losing end. She thought that it was just a simple mission: take the cream haired girl alive by force if necessary and take care of any obstacles from finishing her mission. Tsubasa almost singing her Swan Song certainly came out of nowhere, but in the end she didn't use it was able to escape from danger. However with this powerful new variable, now she's truly trouble. Not to mention that Kanade's new form's power had the capability of fighting toe-to-toe with her complete Relic's power. It was only a matter of time that she loses this fight.

"What's up?" Kanade said as she locks her spear with her whip, "Didn't you say that I was no match for your complete Relic? Where did all that confidence of yours go?" Kanade kept pushing back, almost bringing the Neshutan girl to her knees but she quickly sent a kick to Kanade's gut and jumps back to get some space between the both of them.

"Tch! This is useless," Nehustan girl cursed at her situation. She could retreat, but of course her mistress wouldn't exactly be pleased with it. If she wanted to show her usefulness to her, she must complete her mission without any mistakes. She then looks at her target. She's practically incapable of fighting properly and the one protecting her, the Kamen Rider wasn't exactly in the best of shape. She could have just take out that guy, take her target and go back to her mistress without needing to confront this bitch—

"If I remember correctly, weren't you the one who said that you wouldn't give the time to come up with a plan?" Kanade said as she was already in front of her and swung her spear at her. Due to her carelessness, she couldn't put her guard up in time and instead takes the attack directly as she is thrown back to ground. Indeed Nehustan's regenerative power could heal her, but pain is still pain and she had her limits before it starts to screw with her.

"That's right. I better finish this off and take that Relic back too," Kanade said as she puts her spear aside, "Also you seem to know who's behind the recent Noise attacks so we have no choice but to apprehend you instantly. Now how do I use it again…" Kanade looks at her driver as she tried to recall the finisher function that Shira showed her, "Oh right, like this…" Kanade takes out the gashat before inserting it into the Kimewaza slot and presses the button.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

An orange energy flows out from the gashat and travels to her leg. As she felt the energy surging into her leg was sufficient, she then presses the button once again.

 **[STARBREAK CRITICAL STRIKE!]**

Kanade dashed before jumping into the air and does a corkscrew kick with the orange energy engulfing her in the shape of a spear towards her opponent. The Nehustan girl was unable to dodge or even protect herself in her condition and could only brace herself for the attack. However…

 **[IGNITION END!]**

A red flaming mist suddenly appears from out of nowhere and counters Kanade's kick with another kick causing Kanade kick's power to be overwhelmed by it as she ended up getting thrown back onto the ground. Kanade gets up immediately and sees the culprit, "You're…!"

Her eyes catches sight of the Nehustan girl's savior. Donned in a red blood armor that looked like Genm Zombie gamer form, it is none other than Kamen Rider Gore himself. The girl in question also shocked by his sudden appearance and him saving her ass from impending danger, "Who the hell are you!?"

" **Orders from her** ," he said with cold tone, " **Retreat now**."

"Kh…" she really didn't want to listen to this person instructions, but when he mentioned "her", her mind quickly told her it was from her mistress so she had no right to disobey her orders, "Don't you think this is the end of it!" then she leaps away out to night's sky before disappearing.

"Wait!" Kanade tried to follow her, only to be stopped by Gore appearing before her, "Stay away if you—" but before she could finish her sentence, he walks back before disappearing while leaving behind a flaming mist, "He's gone? Wait, isn't he the one whom Shira fought before?"

"Yes, he is," Kanade turns around and finds Shira back in his civilian form walking towards her with Hibiki's help, with Tsubasa following them from behind "That person is known as The Master A.K.A Kamen Rider Gore that I, Tsubasa and Hibiki fought before. We're lucky that all he did was just help that armored girl escape rather than fightus. I doubt we would be something given our current condition."

"Yeah… you might be right," Kanade responded, "Hey, are you okay? You did take a lot of that girl's attacks. Your armor is breaking, almost destroyed even."

"No need to worry. At least I'm fine—" but just as he said that, he suddenly coughs out harshly while holding his mouth. He then looks at his hand and finds a large amount of blood covering it.

"I'm definitely not buying it. We need to treat you and Tsubasa ASAP," Kanade replied before looking at her driver, "So how do I undo this transformation again?"

"Just close the lever and take out the gashat," as Shira explained, Kanade does just that and a light engulfs her before her armor disappears, "If you want to get me and Tsubasa some medical help then we must go now. There's no doubt that I would have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hahaha… you're right."

"That's including you too Kanade," Tsubasa added, "Especially towards the Commander."

"Ah, crap… I forgot… Well, at least we're on same boat, right Shira?"

"You're explaining your part by yourself," Shira answered in a deadpanned tone.

"What!? Come on! Help me a little here!"

"Sorry, I've got A LOT in my basket already."

"Meanie," Kanade said while turning her face away pouting.

"Yes, I am a Meanie thank you very much," Shira sarcastically replied.

As they kept chatting while walking back to base, unknown to both of them, Tsubasa and Hibiki, especially Hibiki found that they were very close. So close as if they're old childhood friends… or even something more than that.

"What is this…? Why does my chest hurt?" Hibiki thought as she touched her pained chest. Not from a wound or anything, but something else that she couldn't quite comprehend. However, before her mind could dive any deeper, she shook away the thought and focused on helping Shira and Tsubasa to get the injuries looked and treated.

Meanwhile without them knowing, someone was watching the entire scene from behind the shadows. A shadowy figure wearing a black trench coat with what seems to be a strange-shaped gun at his waist.

" **Why didn't you follow them?** " a feminine sound can be heard from his… gun?

"Not yet. This isn't right time for us to meet," the shadowy figure replied to the feminine voice.

" **Then when?** " another feminine voice can be heard but deeper than the previous one from his gun.

"Don't need to worry, Wrath," he said, "If fate wants to make it happen, then so be it… we will meet each other… eventually," after he saying his last words, he disappears into black mist, leaving no traces of his presence behind.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter and Kanade is officially become a Kamen Rider! Well, not this chapter as she will officially recognized in the next chapter. Anyway, kinda hard to describe her appearances as Kamen Rider and sorry if my description is not good. I'll fix it later on.**

 **And about Hibiki, well I can tell you all know how her feeling now, even if she herself still isn't realize it. And so the shipping become harder in the future! But I promise, no harem route in here.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support and reading this story. Thank you for you all!**

 **Oh, and the current state of vote about my Chronos story is... dominated by "from S1" ! Well... I already predict it since lot of readers more like it if I start it from very beginning, I even already make a prototype of story until chapter 1! But of course it's still prototype so it won't be like that much.**

 **Anyway again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **[TRAILER]**

 **" _As the world threaten by abomination..."_**

 ** _"The world need a hero..."_**

 ** _"Fueled by sin of humanity!"_**

 ** _"He, a hero who's not hero..."_**

 ** _"...will become the judge of world's fate!"_**

 **"** _Now, shall we start the trial?_


	14. Stage 8 (edited)

**Hello readers! Sorry for keep you all waiting as I recently busy with my real life and assignment, so I have little time to write. Anyway, let's not prolong the duration and start the story!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

 **(Updated)**

* * *

 **Stage 8: Next Phase: Adapt**

* * *

 **(2nd Division Hospital) (3rd POV)**

After the previous battle, Shira and the others was walking back to base to get better treatment for their wounds. However, they later got a call from Genjuro saying that they had sent their men to pick them up and send them to the hospital belonging to the 2nd Division. Thus they ended up waiting for their ride.

Upon arriving at the hospital, they quickly got their treatment, especially Tsubasa and Shira as out of the four of them, those two got the most injuries. Tsubasa with the help of a nearby nurse had her wounds bandaged and had her body checked if it is okay while Shira got a more complicated checkup due to the strange symptoms in his body after the battle. Of course, Shira tried to deny it and say that it's normal but Genjuro forced him to get it checked knowing something was seriously wrong with the young man's body, not after the previous battle but even before then. And now, he, Kanade and Hibiki are waiting for the both of them to return.

"What happened to Shira?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, Old Man Genjuro. Why did you make him take that check-up?" Kanade added, "I didn't think his wounds were that deep."

"It's not about his external wounds," Genjuro explain, "Ever since I saw him back after the battle, I got this strange feeling that something was wrong with his body. It's like…"

"You mean… like the state I was in when I still used the LiNKER drug back then?" Kanade said.

"Almost, it's like his body was wrecked inside-out," Genjuro answered, "He did explain before that there are two types of Rider Gashats, the complete version and the prototype version and from what he said, the prototype versions are stronger but become dangerous after prolonged usage."

"And he's been using one for two years already," Hibiki added.

"Exactly. That's why I got worried after Kanade told me that he coughed out the blood. His wounds aren't enough to make him cough out that much," Genjuro said, "Now, how about you explain to us about it, young lady?"

"Ah… crap…" Kanade thought before realizing the amount of explaining she had to go through.

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding the Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as the camera shot from different angles. Then, Shira notices the camera before sending spread shot onto the screen as the title appeared with it: Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of an Anti-Hero.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, the proto-Mighty Action X gashat turns and flies towards Shira in human form before he catches it and brings it near to his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene changes to where Hibiki stood in human form looking back while a small computer screen right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in her Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turns back again to Shira who was looking around at several screens showing news regarding the Bugster and the Noise flying around him before Shira suddenly starts to disintegrate into pixels with Kanade, Hibiki and Tsubasa running over towards him, only to later see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows the Bugster virus activating and spreading around. Then, the scene switches back to Shira who meets up with Hibiki and Miku and chats with them with a bright smile on his face before crosses paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who were discussing something. Before it focuses on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from the side, who then starts smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene changes to Shira who was walking forward with the background showing several black-white scenes of the daily activities of the city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward away from Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade in orange background replace her Relic with orange Rider gashat. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw Kanade in her rider form and they're backing each other in battle stance when surrounded by Noise before charge forward. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other while Symphogear users plus Kanade charge toward the Nehustan girl. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka (Two!) susumu beki life (Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Later) (Shira's POV)**

"At last, it's finally over!" I said it after finishing my checkup. Seriously, Genjuro can be real pushover if it regards to his comrade's well-being, "I better tell them soon," as I walk out with the help of a walking stick and tried to find them, I ended up hearing a familiar sound coming from a certain part of the hospital.

"This sound… isn't that Kanade?" I walked towards the source and found Kanade was explaining something to Genjuro, mostly about how she was able to get the driver and be able to transform. I can tell that it would end up relating to me in the end, but for now I'll let her got her share of explaining and I quickly walked out from there before they caught me.

"Ah Shira!" Damn my luck. I turn around as I found Hibiki to be the one who called me, "Are you done with the examination?" she walks up to me after that.

"Everything is done. They said that the results will come out tomorrow," I explain to her, which Genjuro also overheard as he came up to me as well. Kanade follows him from back, with a face that showing she tried really hard to explain something beyond her capacity. Poor girl…

"I see. Then, would you like to share anything that was out of our reach? Specifically when and why did you give Kanade the belt?" Genjuro asked me, which I knew they would find out sooner or later.

"I will, but it better we save it for tomorrow," I answer, "We better gather everyone first before I explain, not to mention Kuroto might be want to know about it as well," and I still hate him despite him helping me with Kanade's problem. I can tell that he doesn't care if something wrong happened to Kanade as long he could get what he wants.

"Understood. Everyone here probably is exhausted after the battle, not to mention you and Tsubasa's condition. You better head back to your room soon."

"Ah right, they said they will help me to my room but I forgot it and walked out here," I said as I realized it, "They must be looking for me—"

"Ah! There you are!" I turned around and found the nurse walking towards me. She must be looking me, "Don't disappear like that! The doctor almost got angry at me when you're missing!"

"Ah, my bad. Sorry," I apologized to her, "Anyway, see you soon Genjuro-san."

"Right. I also have some business to do," he exclaimed, "Kanade, it was already late so please can you bring Hibiki back to her dorm?"

"Okay, Old Man! Let's go Hibiki."

"R-right!" then she looked at me, "…" but not saying anything and just follow Kanade and leaving.

"There's probably something going on in her mind," I thought when I saw her looking at me but not saying anything like before, "However, I can't force her to tell me. Maybe waiting and observing her is the best for now," but suddenly I felt my hand in pain as the nurse tried to drag me back to my room, "Ouch! Hey, aren't you supposed to be a nurse here? Be gentle, I'm a patient here!"

"Don't blame me! It only has been a month since I got hired," great… I got newbie as my nurse. Just my luck…

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in some place) (3rd POV)**

Somewhere, inside some kind of mansion, Chris was strapped onto a contraption being… well sort of naked. If not for the revealing spandex outfit she would have been fully naked. If one asked about her condition, the answer to that wouldn't be good.

Her whole body was exhausted as each drop of her sweat fell to ground. Her body did not show any kind of wounds except a few scars that she has been recently electrocuted. And by that meaning she was being tortured by her mistress, the one she looked up to because of her failure.

"This is you punishment for your own failure, Chris," said an older woman with white blonde hair. Her clothes? She's no different than Chris, being completely naked instead besides the stockings she had on, "And I must say… if not for your interference she maybe wouldn't be able to escape, so you have my gratitude," she said to another person that was non-other than the Master, Gore who's sitting on nearby chair while playing chess alone.

" **Though she may have failed, I can still say that she still had some use** ," he answered, " **However, as I've said before… I helped her as part of our cooperation. Don't forget it, Fine**."

"Of course," the woman, Fine said as she slowly walked toward him, "However, as much as I can see the benefits of our cooperation, I'm more interested to know what kind of face is behind that mask of yours," she sit on other side of table as she moves a piece on the chessboard.

" **That's none of your concern** ," he said as he is moves another piece, " **All you need to be concerned about is what you will do next. The enemy has gained new powers and has become an obstacle to your plan**."

"But you got what I need to handle it," Fine said as she moves another piece to take the knight piece, "That technology you Kamen Riders have, a power you said is 'the power that can change the world', it might become an obstacle but I can see that power wasn't really that invincible after all."

" **There's no such thing as invincible** ," Gore moves another piece and takes the queen piece, " **Only a fool could hope for such perfection** ," then he stands up before walking away to leave.

"Oh? Leaving already?" Fine asking as she watches him walk to the door. However, he doesn't answer her and just exits the room, "Oh my, he's sure a busy man."

"Fi…ne…" Chris called weakly.

"Oh, you're awake?" Fine said as she approaches her, "I think you already have your share of the punishment… I think it was enough."

"Fine… can… we trust… that man…?" Chris asked weakly.

"To tell you the truth, we can't trust him," Fine said casually, "Although, at the same time I feel like we can trust him as well," she proceed to release Chris from her place.

"Why… though?"

"To be honest, I had this very strange feeling, as if I've met him somewhere before. Like I do know him but at the same time don't as well."

As they're talking, Gore was outside the mansion and walks through the forest before looking back at the mansion, " **The first phase is complete** ," he took out his blood colored gashat from his jacket as it started leaking some sort of crimson colored smoke, " **It's time for phase two to begin…** "

* * *

 **(Tomorrow, 2nd Division Base)**

As Shira promised, everyone from the 2nd Division, including the Symphogear users and somehow Kuroto were all present. Of course, this time he was called first before being transported there as he was for the most part responsible for what happened.

And their subject, was about Kanade's new transformation as the new Kamen Rider. With the Gamer Driver II and Starbreak∞Gungnir gashat on the desk.

"It seems everyone is present," Shira said as he looked around, "Except for Tsubasa and Ogawa-san…"

"Due to her wounds, she wasn't allowed to leave hospital just yet," Genjuro explained, "I'll explain it to her personally later."

"Thank you Genjuro-san," he thanked him. To tell the truth, Shira's condition did not allow him to leave the hospital like Tsubasa, but with the doctor's permission he was allowed to leave prematurely with the condition that he must return to the hospital again after his business is done, "Now, care to help me explain this too, Kanade?"

"Ugh… can I take a break here?" Kanade complain, "Didn't I just explain it yesterday?"

"But you just said 'I don't understand too' as your explanation last time," Hibiki said innocently.

" _Damn traitor, Hibiki…!_ " Kanade though as she felt betrayed by her successor, "But you're the one who's supposed to do the explanation, right Shira?"

"Of course," he answered, "You just need to fill up some gaps in my explanation as you're the one who was directly involved."

"Right…"

"Anyway, let's start with Kuroto's explanation regarding the new Gamer Driver," Shira looked at Kuroto, "Shall you?"

"Alright, I'll explain," Kuroto step forward as he begin to explain, "This driver, the Gamer Driver II was created by me to handle the power that comes from the new variant of Bugster virus that I found in Kanade Amou's unknown gashat she lent me," he said with one finger straight upward, "where she got it from mysterious man he calling himself Parad."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Genjuro said in a stern tone."

"Well… I wanted to tell you guys," Kanade tried to explain, "But this was the one off chance for me to get back onto the battlefield again, to protect the others again. So well…"

"You went so far as to not tell anyone for a while and it resulted in you being infected by the Bugster virus, and it being a new variant nonetheless," Shira cut off bluntly.

"Gugh… I can't deny that…"

"But at least it was not all for not," Shira said as he indirectly comfort Kanade, "Through hardship you managed to get new power to fight back. For me, that was a good thing."

"I see-I see, then this gashat…" Ryoko said as she took the gashat, "Its power came from the same Gungnir relic, am I right?"

"It seems like that," Shira answered, "If I were to make a speculation, Kanade had a sudden burst of Bugster virus go into her body right after she put the gashat inside the driver, it seems like it called the remaining of Gungnir's power that was left behind and currently inside the fragment inside Hibiki's body."

"So, that's why that light came out from my chest," Hibiki stated as she remembered what happened before.

"I see… that's means that the power of Gungnir, that had amplified into a Symphogear through song was sent into this gashat, which resulted into this new gashat that I found quite different from the one you showed us before."

"Mostly, the power of Gungnir got inside the Relic Gashat," Shira said as everyone notice a new word from Shira's words, "Oh, that's what I'm calling it, due to its power originating from the Gungnir relic."

"Relic Gashat… okay, I accept that name," Kuroto said even though no one asked him. However, Shira knew this person's mind well enough but he keep it on his mind as it was useless to say it.

"However, one question remains," Ryoko continued, "How was Kanade able to transform without going through any compatibility surgery as you told us before?"

"Okay, I might not have explained the subject completely as I just realized it," Shira admitted, "You see, this surgery was actually a way to find out if one's body is able to handle the virus as transforming here is actually injecting yourself with an amount of Bugster virus directly into your body. So—"

"If they can't handle it, they get infected?" Kanade asked.

"At worst, they would die on the spot as that would be the most common result," Shira said make everyone gasped, except Kuroto, "Don't worry, in surgery you're only injected with small amount of it so the worst result is just getting infected."

"Then, Kanade…"

"Let's just say she got the surgery the 'raw' way," Shira explained, "And please don't get a wrong idea here Ryoko."

"I'm not~~" Ryoko said playfully but Shira knew that she almost wanted to tease him again.

"What do you mean by 'raw' way?" Genjuro asked.

"As I said before, to be a Kamen Rider, one needs to be injected with a small amount of virus to see if their body is able to adapt," Shira continued the explanation, "Kanade was basically exposed to a large amount of Bugster virus but her body was able to adapt and create an 'antibody' right on the spot to prevent further infection and the result was her transformation."

"So she was exposed to the virus … by who?" Ryoko asked.

"Someone else, who is using the same armor as mine," his words alerting everyone, including Kuroto faking it, "It seems someone stole it from your place, right Kuroto?"

"Indeed," Kuroto lied, "I didn't inform it to anyone up until now because it would damage the reputation of our cooperation. However, it's become a quite problem since not only was that proto-gashat stolen, but also another Gamer Driver that I prepared for supposed next candidate of Kamen Rider project."

"There's another candidate?" Genjuro asked.

"No, not yet. But I made it in case we got one," he said swiftly, "About this robbery case… It's better if we solved it without involving any more people as it is."

"Why? Did the government get involved in it?" Kanade asked.

"No but that is correct!" Kuroto explained, "If this rumor were spread out, there might be a chance that some unknown party or group would try to steal it and use it for the wrong purpose!"

"Haven't you already used it for the wrong purpose, Kuroto?" Shira asking in his mind as he knows the truth.

"Hm… you may be right," Genjuro agreed with Kuroto, "Indeed their main purpose is to combat the Bugster virus, but with some modifications it can be used as a dangerous war suit if it falls into the wrong hands. Alright, we will keep it and also try to find the suspect of the robbery."

"If you're talking about suspects, I have one suspect that might be the one," Kuroto said as he's show an image that everyone recognized, mostly the Relic user and Shira. It was none other than Master or more commonly known as Kamen Rider Gore by everyone there.

"Kamen Rider Gore…" Kanade growled to showing her dislike for this mysterious man.

"He has the technology of the Genm Corp and was also able to use and develop a new Rider Gashat that I've never seen before," Kuroto explains, "And his affiliation with the Bugster means he is a dangerous person that needs to be taken care of before there are any more victims falling for whatever his plan with it is."

"Needs to be taken care of… That… sounds like you want us to 'dispose' him," Shira said knowing the reaction of the others.

"Dispose!?" Genjuro said in shock, "Sorry, but even if we're part of the government, we have no right to take people's lives. We're here to combat the Noise, not people. At least… we can subdue him for interrogation later but no more than that."

"Well, I also hope that kind of result and not goes far as having to 'dispose' him like Shira-san said," Kuroto said, "However, I hope that you can take back the thing he stole undamaged."

"No promises," Shira said bluntly, "Considering his combat abilities is higher than any of us, even with the Relic Gashat… I don't think we stand a chance against him as we don't know any other abilities he have, except his terrifying regenerative ability…"

"Because of that!" Kuroto suddenly yelled excited for some reason, "Because of this new type of Rider Gashat we have, we must exploit it further more to increase our firepower! It can also end whoever that caused the Noise incident as it is!"

"Okay-okay, we understand… somewhat," Shira said as he looked at Hibiki who was… of course struggling to understand most of it, "Anyway, aside from this Master problem, we might have went out of context."

"Ah, yeah. About Kanade Amou's transformation…" Kuroto back to his calm self as he looked at Kanade, "So, how do you feel after transforming? I asked this because we had some 'uncomfortable' incidents back then when we're testing it on our candidate."

"Well… if you ask me, it's quite… normal I guess?" Kanade said as she wasn't sure too, "I mean, indeed it was painful when I first used the gashat but when I transformed… it wasn't any different from when I used my Symphogear, except this time I don't have to worry about the time limit—"

"Ah, Kanade stop at there," Shira cut off, "About this time limit thing, I think you still have it."

"Wait what!?" Kanade shocked after heard it, "But how!? I don't use something like LiNKER when transforming!"

"Did you see what was on your chestplate when you're transforming?"

Kanade recalled the image of her transformed state, especially on chestplate part, "Ah… except the Rider Gauge like you have, there's another gauge on the other side…"

"That's it! That gauge is your timer!" Shira stated, "Due to it's immense power, the system on the Gamer Driver II created some kind of fail-safe that keeps damage away from your body to minimise the exposure of Relic energy."

"What do you mean?" Kanade asked.

"Oh! I can explain that part!" Ryoko walked out to the center and replaced Kuroto place as he steps aside, "As you can see, the Symphogear technology uses a song to amplify the power of the Relic, creating an anti-Noise armor as you already know," she continued to explain, "However, like in your case Kanade, your phonic gain is quite low and you're not truly compatible with Gungnir's relic so you need to use LiNKER as a stabilizer to prevent further damage that can be caused by the energy's exposure coming from the Relic through the Aufwachen wave."

"And…?" Kanade asked again.

"This Gamer Driver II…" Ryoko takes the driver, "It seemed to have developed a system similar to using LiNKER, except it does not help to stabilize the energy, but rather tells you how long you can stay safe while being exposed to it," she continued, "However, what I find strange is you shouldn't be able to fight that long because your body is…"

"Now that you've said, I did feel that it was a little strange…" Kanade said as she realizes it too.

"Hm…" Shira put his hand on his chin as he processes the information. After a quick turnaround, he turns back again as he thought about something, "Kanade, try to sing."

"Sing? But you know that my singing voice—"

"Just do it!"

"Alright-alright! No need to force me like that. Okay then…"

Kanade begin to sing a song she recognized and to her surprise, she was able to sing like she had before she lose her singing voice, "but… how…?"

"As I thought!" Shira though as confirming his suspicions, "Kanade… That Bugster virus inside you before was healing your body."

"What!?" everyone was shocked after hearing that.

"Oh my… This is… very surprising," Ryoko exclaimed as her eyes shined in excitement as she got close to Kanade to examine her, "But how did it happen I wonder…"

"If I were to make a speculation…" Kuroto said as everyone looked at him, "As we speak, the Bugster virus is still a brand new type of virus that comes from mostly a non-biologic source, a game. Even now… I still can't grasp the true potential of it. There so much to learn…" he got close to Kanade to examine her, which made her step back.

"Well, as great as this revelation is, there's still a lot of things we still have to do," Genjuro said as he understood the situation and to free Kanade from those two, "Alright, this is end of discussion. Thank you for coming here, Dan Kuroto. We're glad that you proposed this cooperation to us."

"I'm also glad to help you people out, as Noise is also bad for my business as you can see," Kuroto answered.

" _While as long as you don't go making your ultimate game_ ," Shira thought, "Alright, it might be the best for me to go back to the hospital for another checkup as I still need time to recover. At least after this I hope I can be discharged."

"Ah, let me go with you, Shira!" Hibiki said which surprised him.

"Uh… why?"

"Well…" Hibiki tried to find the right reason, "I can't let you go all by yourself as you're still injured… and I also want to visit Tsubasa-san too."

"I see… well, if you don't mind it. Then, are you coming too Kanade?"

"Maybe later, I still have something to take care of," Kanade answered, "Don't worry, I'll catch up once I'm done."

"Alright. Then, we will be taking our leave Genjuro-san."

"Okay, leave it to us till you've recovered. We don't know when they will attack again," Genjuro said.

Shira and Hibiki then took their leave as well as Kuroto later on after he got a call from his work place. Kanade who's done with her business in 2nd Division proceeded to the hospital to visit Tsubasa with Shira and Hibiki, who were mostly already there. However, as she walked through the halls of the base, she thought about something.

 _"I felt like I forgot to tell Shira about something…_ " Kande thought while she walked, "Nah! Probably wasn't important… but why do I feel that Tsubasa would whack me for something…"

* * *

 **(Back to Shira and Hibiki before…)**

Using his already fixed bike, Shira was riding back to the hospital with Hibiki on the back seat. As they travelled, Hibiki spoke up—

"Um… Shira?" Hibiki call him.

"Yes?" Shira said as he focused on the road.

"About what you said back then…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you train me up?"

Shira stopped his bike immediately, not because of her words but because he meet a red light, "Out of everyone, why are you asking me?"

"It's because… I've seen you fight," Hibiki said as she remembered when Shira fought against the Noise and Bugsters in the past, "You're good at close range combat and strong to boot. Sure you're currently still recovering, but I can tell that if you train me, I might be able to protect myself… and make words to her not seem like a joke…"

As the street light turned green, Shira continue to drive out to their destination as he thought about what Hibiki said, "Indeed by showing your resolve through action, you would then be able to make her understand your intentions," he paused for a while, "However, I think you should ask Genjuro to train you instead of me."

"Eh, why?" Hibiki asked.

"Because…" Shira explain, "I'm not a good teacher…"I lied somewhat, "You need someone who has a better understanding in martial arts. I'm more into street fighting which I think would not help you."

"I… see…" Hibiki understood what Shira was coming from but was a little sadden by it

" _Sorry Hibiki, but you can't be trained by me_ ," Shira apologized in his thoughts, " _You will end up becoming a monster rather than a savior…_ "


	15. Stage 9 (edited)

**Hello readers! Meet again with me in new chapter of this story. Sorry if it kinda late as there're things I need to do first and I busy updating the other story. Anyway, let's start the story right away!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

 **(Updated)**

* * *

 **Stage 9: Resound the Resolution through Fist! I'm a Sympho-Rider!**

* * *

 **(2nd Division Hospital) (Shira's POV)**

After some time of riding, I and Hibiki finally arrived at the hospital where Tsubasa was getting her treatment for the previous battle we had. Based on what I know, Tsubasa almost sung her Swan Song but was luckily stopped by Kanade's arrival. However, her wound that came from her fight with that mysterious girl donned in the Nehustan relic was no joke and her injuries needed to be immediately treated, so now she was to stay in hospital for the time being.

Actually… I also needed to go get treatment as well since I'm basically no different from her. Sure my wounds have more or less healed up but that's not really a good reason for me to walk out of the hospital, but due to my business with the 2nd Division I was allowed some time out of the hospital before returning back.

And thanks to the painkillers I could move normally like now.

"Well, here we are," I said as I waited for Hibiki to get off my bike. She was having a little trouble as she's currently holding two bouquets of flowers from the both of us to give to Tsubasa, "Luckily we passed by that flower shop or I would have needed to reroute our path."

"You said it!" Hibiki said as she finally took off, "I'm surprised that you even knew so much about flowers and such."

"In life, you need to learn everything you come across. You can't afford to be picky," I lived alone back in my world, and I tried to learn everything I could from my workplace, and one of them was a flower shop. Sounds unnecessary doesn't it? But who knows, it may come in handy someday. Alright, let's go see how our miss idol is doing."

As I took out the flowers, we entered the hospital. In there, I asked where Tsubasa's room was which wasn't that hard to find turns out. We walked calmly through the hallways of the hospital, where some doctors and patient seemed to all turn their attention towards me. Well… considering my whole body is bandaged it was an understatement. Just as we're on our way to Tsubasa's room, we run into Ogawa, whom stayed behind to watch Tsubasa's condition.

"Ah… is that you Ogawa-san?" I called out, which got his attention.

"Ah Shira, Hibiki. Good evening," he greeted us with his usual smile.

"Good evening," I said.

"Good evening, Ogawa-san!" Hibiki said too.

"Where are you two heading off to?" Ogawa asked.

"To plant some bomb in this hospital," I jokily said, which actually shocked Hibiki while looking at me, "Of course not! We're here to visit Tsubasa and give her these."

"Ah, I see," he said with a smile before saying something more, "Shira, I want to thank you for all you have done."

"Is that so?" I said in confusion, "I don't think I did much to deserve such praise."

"No, it's about Tsubasa," he said, "I thank you for returning her to her normal self and everything else you had done for her."

"Which I did by purposefully attacking Kanade," I reminded him.

"Yeah, you sure took some brutal methods," he said that made me even more guilty, "But at least because of that, you were able to open her eyes and not lead her towards something that she will regret later."

"Haha, yeah…" I said, "I just do what I think I needs to be done, and I don't want her to be like me," I continue but I made myself sound as quiet as possible at the end.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing," I immediately denied, "Anyway, where are you heading off to?"

"I was heading to headquarters," he explains, "For you see, after the revelation of the Nehustan armor being in the hands of someone, we're trying to track or find any trails that could help us lead to them, but so far we had no luck. Not to mention the government keeps pressuring Japan to hand over the Symphogear technology."

"Tch… it always same wherever I go. There's always people stupid enough to fight over something like power, at least I hope they're not that stupid to cause trouble. We're already handling the Noise and the Bugster here."

He nodded in agreement," We can handle the pressure, but we need to look out for Hibiki and Tsubasa too. I'm sorry if this burden to you again, but could you look after them?"

"I wanted to say 'no promises', but…" I looked at Hibiki, "If anyone dares to do something to them, I'll make them regret it whether they're the Noise, the Bugsters or even anyone for that matter. So in other words, I promise you that I'll keep them safe."

"Thank you," he said with a smile of appreciation, "We'll contact you if there are any Noise or Bugsters spotted in the area. Give my regards to Tsubasa."

"Sure thing," I said before Ogawa walked away. We continue to walk towards Tsubasa's room. We examined every room number until I found the one we're looking for. However, I noticed something unusual. The door was open, which was quite concerning.

"Hibiki, get behind me," I said before summoning my Bugvisor in beamgun-mode with Hibiki getting behind me. I then slowly reached the door and opened it before aiming it inside, ready to shoot whoever was inside. However, what I found wasn't a person ready to attack Tsubasa but rather a completely messy room! Clothes were scattered everywhere, drawers were left opened with some having clothes dangling out and not to mention potentially used girl's underwear sprawled all over the floor, all of which convinced me of a few possible explanations for what happened.

"Okay… either there was a fight here… or someone forget to clean up after themselves…" I said before taking back the Bugvisor and turning it back into data before looking around the room, "or something else entirely happened. If this was the government's work then they really did a sloppy job of covering their tracks … you can come out now Hibiki."

As Hibiki came out, she was shocked by the state of room. From her reaction, she might be able to connect the state of the room to what Ogawa was saying before. It was therefore normal for her to think like that, but… I felt like it was something else as this was regarding a certain bluenette in question.

"Shira? Tachibana? What are you two doing here?" Oh, speak of the devil. I turn around to find Tsubasa standing at the door.

"Oh there you are Tsubasa," I said casually, "From what I see, you seem fine to me."

She raise her eyebrow in question, "Huh? Of course I am fine. Why are you even asking me something like that?"

I explained to her about what Ogawa said to us before pointing to the state of room with my thumb. When she saw it, she blushed and seemed to take interest to the ground as her eyes pointed down with her face going red.

Oh… I get it now…

"Tsubasa… did you—"

"Yo! It seems you guys already found Tsubasa," I turn my eyes and see Kanade already at the door as well. Tsubasa who found her best friend/partner beside her suddenly whacks her on the head, leading her to fall onto the ground in a comedic way while holding her head in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked while still rubbing her head.

"Kanade…" she growled while still blushing, "Did you forget about something?"

"What?" she said in confusion before Tsubasa gestured at her state of the room, "Ah, right… I forgot about it. Let me take care of it."

 **(Few minutes later)**

"Talk about a flash clean," I said as I saw the now cleaned room, "Did you always do this, Kanade?"

"Well, this crybaby over here has never cared about keeping a neat and clean room," Kanade said, which made Tsubasa even more embarrassed than before, "It's up to either me or Ogawa to clean up her room."

"I see… wait, she let Ogawa clean her room?" I asked surprised.

"I see no problem for him to keep my room clean. Why you'd ask?" Tsubasa asked me after recovering from her own embarrassment.

"Normal people would find it odd…" I thought and seems like Kanade and Hibiki had same idea too.

And after that, Kanade kept easing Tsubasa, which made her flare up in embarrassment once again. It seems that Kanade really enjoys teasing people, especially the ones close to her. I don't know why, but it somehow reminds of a certain scientist that always tries to tease me through my own words everytime she gets the chance to. Hah… I can never on good terms with her for the life of me…

"Um, Kanade-san… I have been wondering recently, but why did you and Tsubasa form Zwei Wing in the first place?" Hibiki asked confuse, which surprised the both of them.

"Now that you ask, I've kinda wondered why too," I honestly said. Not like I was interested in both the idol's history, but for them to create such a duo group while they're also fighting Noise back then caught my interest as to why they would do such a thing.

"Well… it's kinda of a long story…" Kanade explains. From what those two said, it all started in the past when they once saved a soldier from a Noise attack, who somehow felt hope after listening to their songs during their battle. It may sound simple, but I knew that the meaning behind it is very deep. They're not singing just to fight, but to also give people the same hope as that soldier. It somewhat moves my heart a bit… considering I in the past fought only to eliminate my enemies and nothing more.

However, something caught my attention as I looked back at its source. It was Hibiki, who started to cry after hearing their story and caught those two attentions.

"Hibiki, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned of her sudden outpour of tears.

"It's just that I couldn't activate my Armed Gear and I don't know if I can be great as you Kanade…" Hibiki responded sadly, which not only caught me off guard, but Tsubasa and Kanade as well. Is that the reason why she was crying?

"Hibiki I—" Kanade said. She was worried because she remembered that Hibiki was trying her best to not let Gungnir be lost after it was transferred to her. I know how she feels, to have such a great responsibility suddenly fall onto your shoulders without warning is… of course stressful and uncomfortable.

She's initially was just a normal girl born to a normal family leading a normal everyday life, but that all of a sudden changed ever since the concert. People blamed her and her family for their loved ones deaths for no reason just because they claimed that she's the only survivor in that incident. If they had thought about it rationally, she wasn't the only one that survived that day. People who already escaped the scene that day could be called survivors too, right? Kanade and Tsubasa also survived as they were able to fight the Noise and I saved Kanade before she would meet her end. I found it… ironic and detestable. They blamed her just because of that and targeted her because to them, Hibiki was the only civilian that survived and was an easy target for their rage. If it was not for me prioritizing saving Hibiki and keeping her safe, I would have already beat those people up to teach them a lesson they would never forget without considering Hibiki's feelings.

"Of course you can't Hibiki," I said before helping her wipe her tears, "You're yourself. You're not Kanade Amou, you're Hibiki Tachibana. You two are different in many ways, but you got one thing like she does," I looked directly at her eyes, "Your sense for helping people and protecting them from the Noise, it is something that is more or less same. You shouldn't let your determination waver just because of something so small like that."

"Shira…" Hibiki said while looking into my eyes, "But how do I know when I will find my Armed Gear?"

"No one knows," I replied, "However, only you can find that answer," I said that while pating her head to comfort her, "There're times when I also wonder what I should do when I donned my rider armor. What should I do or which should I choose to do. This lingering question always remained in my head with the possibility that it might waver me and my decisions… and I hate it."

"You? But you always looked to be able make your decision immediately without a second thought," Tsubasa said.

"You have no idea Tsubasa of what really happens, and neither I do I," I answer, which confused her even more.

"Anyway, Shira," Kanade said, "How long are you going to stare at Hibiki-chan?"

"Huh?" was my only reply before I realized what she mean and looked at Hibiki reaction. Her face became red as she realized how close our faces were and seemed to try to mutter out something, which failed miserably, "Err… Are you alright, Hibiki?" her only response was to push me back to create some distance between us.

"Talk about a close call, right kid?" Kanade asked Hibiki. However Hibiki did not take it lightly and rushed at her and started to shake her.

"Kanade-san! I'm not kid! I'm already 15 years old now!" she retorted harshly to her mentor, which made her nervous and slightly dizzy.

"Whoa! Take it easy, brat," Kanade said, but she used the wrong word, again.

"Don't call me a brat either!"

Tsubasa only laughed as she watched their conversation while I just , suddenly I felt my hand being grabbed by someone.

"There you are!" I looked back and found the same nurse who treated me before, "Did you forget your appointment with the doctor!? He was looking for you before hearing that you're here!"

"Ah… cra~~~~~~~p!" Were only my words before she began to drag me out from there. I could see Tsubasa, Kanade and Hibiki all looked at me confused. Help me, will ya!?

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding the Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as the camera shot from different angles. Then, Shira notices the camera before sending spread shot onto the screen as the title appeared with it: Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of an Anti-Hero.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, the proto-Mighty Action X gashat turns and flies towards Shira in human form before he catches it and brings it near to his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene changes to where Hibiki stood in human form looking back while a small computer screen right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in her Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turns back again to Shira who was looking around at several screens showing news regarding the Bugster and the Noise flying around him before Shira suddenly starts to disintegrate into pixels with Kanade, Hibiki and Tsubasa running over towards him, only to later see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows the Bugster virus activating and spreading around. Then, the scene switches back to Shira who meets up with Hibiki and Miku and chats with them with a bright smile on his face before crosses paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who were discussing something. Before it focuses on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from the side, who then starts smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene changes to Shira who was walking forward with the background showing several black-white scenes of the daily activities of the city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward away from Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade in orange background replace her Relic with orange Rider gashat. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw Kanade in her rider form and they're backing each other in battle stance when surrounded by Noise before charge forward. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other while Symphogear users plus Kanade charge toward the Nehustan girl. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka (Two!) susumu beki life (Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…) (3rd POV)**

In the middle of city, Chris was walking through the street with caution. Her reason? She trying to figure out the right time to kidnap Hibiki again and she must make sure nothing goes wrong this time. However, she also got another reason to be in the city.

"Where did he go…" she said as she tried to look for someone. Aside from Hibiki, Chris was tried to follow Gore to see if he was really as trustable as Fine put it him to be, considering she also said she wasn't sure to trust him too. Chris got this feeling that there was something wrong with this guy. With him being too secretive and rarely speaking up when talking with her and her mistress. It sounds like someone who does business in a professional way, but she can't help but be curious and cautious at same time regarding this person in question, "I let him out of my sight for one sec and he suddenly disappears without trace. I was right that we shouldn't trust this guy…"

She then decided to focus on her other target and left the place. What she doesn't know that the man in question was inside some abandoned music instrument shop and was talking with someone.

"How is the condition in your place?" Gore asked a tall guy with a black coat and pants with a pixel motif. It was none other than Parad.

"It seems Kuroto has tried to blame and make you a suspect for a crime he came up with," Parad explains, "If you ask me, he should know that that was a useless move "

"It's none of my concern, he can do anything he wants as long as he got what I want," Gore replied in cold tone.

"It's very cool of you the Master… or should I say Mr. One-Who-Shouldn't-Be-Called?" Parad replied, which Gore did not react at all to, "You're no fun you know that? Anyway, the red head has already joined the game. Shall we proceed to the next stage?"

"Indeed. As dreams are born from chaos, resolve would be born from inconsistency…" Gore said as his red light shines on his eyes between the bandages, "Also… you know what you need to do, right?"

"Of course," Parad smiled before taking out a rider gashat on the desk, but not a normal gashat as it leaked out some crimson smoke from it, "I wonder how exciting it is, seeing this new Bugster in action. Then, I shall take my leave," he disappears leaving behind a stream of data.

"…" Gore looked outside through the display glass. Even if the people passed by the street in front of store, no one bats an eye to see the strange man inside the store.

As if… he wasn't there in first place.

"After all… a zero… will always be a zero…"

* * *

 **(Few days later) (Kanade's POV)**

It's already been a few days since our conversation in the hospital. Hibiki-chan asked Old Man Genjuro to train her as she lacks the fighting capabilities. Meanwhile, besides regularly visiting Tsubasa and Shira as well, I have been training myself to better understand my new power. Right now, donned in my rider armor, I was facing my opponent, which was the Noise made by virtual reality created by this special training ground that has been established before to help Symphogear users to train their gear safely and away from civilian's eyes.

"Soryaaa!" with the Spear Blaster in my hands, I charged forward towards the group of Noise and destroyed them all along the way. I sliced, pierced and crushed some of them with my weapon, "Not good enough!" I learnt that my spear also worked as some kind of cannon when I switched modes by pressing the A button and make the tip split up and reveal the cannon mechanism inside of it. After charging it, I press the trigger and blasted them all in single shot, "The charging shot is good, but it takes too much time to charge and I would leave me defenseless as well …"

Due it based on the Gungnir relic, I knew how to properly use most of its intended functions. As the ex-user of Gungnir Symphogear, my fighting style wasn't that all that different. My spear works as like before but it was still lacking something to use it to its fullest potential which I had yet to find. Not to mention I'm still limited by the time limit so I must fight efficiently in order to end battles before times up.

"This was tougher than I thought…" as I confirmed that all the Noise were defeated, I looked at my chestplate. The phonic gauge as I called it, was almost depleted as it currently had at least… 20 percent. That means I could only hold up for at least 1 hour in battle, "This is sucks," I closed the lever before taking out the gashat from my driver to undo my transformation. Dammit… if I can't find the way to increase my time limit, it may come back to bite me in battle and cost my life.

{Kanade! Can you hear me?}

I can hear Genjuro's voice from the speaker inside the room, "Yes, I hear you Old Man. What's up?"

{Right now we've got news about some strange monster attacking civilians right now. We're currently observing it and found out it is a Bugster.}

"Bugster!? Are the other Kamen Riders there?"

{They're at the location, but it seems the situation has become quite rough for them. I can't inform Shira as he's still in the hospital with Tsubasa and Hibiki-kun is on her way. Get prepared and meet her at the location!}

"Understood!" after that, I ran out from the training room and made my way into the garage where I and Tsubasa keep our motorcycles. Putting on my helmet, I jumped onto my bike and drove out towards the location Old Man Genjuro gave to me. In the middle of driving, I found Hibiki running towards location, "Hibiki-chan! Get on!"

"O-okay!" she said as I gave her my second helmet and waited for her to get on the bike, before continuing to drive away. As we got closer to the location, the sound of an explosion filled my ears along with several gunshots and clashing of swords from a distance. That must be the spot.

"I can see it!" Hibiki shouted as I looked towards the direction she pointed to. There I see three people, one which had light blue armor resembling that of a knight, one with a soldier-like appearance with a yellow scarf and the other looking like some yellow mechanized samurai. They were fighting against the Bugster with an one-eyed crow head with a body donned in some kind of Nordic armor but had spikes added giving it a monster-like appearance and one of its hands was shaped like some kind of spear made from tendrils. I never seen such a Bugster before from the list that Shira gave to the 2nd Division.

"Alright Hbiki-chan. Show me the results of your training with Old Man Genjuro," I said before I stopping my bike near the area, "I will help too," I put my driver on my waist, ready to transform.

"Alright! Here I go!" after taking off her helmet, Hibiki jumps out from the bike before singing her chant. I followed up by activating my gashat before inserting it and turning the lever.

 _ **"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"**_

 **[GACHAN!] [PHONIC UP!]**

 **[Suiryoku all~! (** _ **Break the Limit!**_ **) Yari no Odin! Starbre~ak (** _ **Infinite!**_ **) Gung~nir!]**

"SORYAAAAAA!" We both do a dive kick towards the Bugster and sent it flying towards a building nearby. As the smoke clears, Hibiki is donned in her Gungnir Sympogear while I was donned in my rider armor. It was then it hit me… I still don't have a rider name at all!

"Sorry for being late!" I exclaimed catching the rider's attention.

"That form…" the soldier rider… Snipe if I remember correctly, said as he looked at me, "I've never seen her before."

"More like there's no female rider as far as we know," said the knight rider… what was he called again? Ah! Brave! That's what they called him… wait, if I remember, Brave is—

"Oh! Amou-chan! Long time no see!" The mecha-samurai rider said as he waved his hand at me. Wait… that voice …

"Is that you? Kiriya-san?" I asked.

"Yep! That's me! Man… we hadn't met since you got infected by Bugster and now you're rider too! Such a drastic turn of eve—"

Kiriya was then suddenly cut off as Brave… or should I say Kagami-sensei got close to me suddenly, "Kanade Amou. You better give me a proper explanation why you suddenly disappeared from the hospital."

"R-right…" Ah… damn, one problem after another…

"EH!? You ran away from the hospital!?" Hibiki gasped, which did not help the situation!

"A~ny~way," Kiriya intervenes, "Let's talk later and finish the job right now. It seems the Bugster just can't wait anymore," he pointed at the Bugster, who was ready to attack anytime after recovering from my kick with Hibiki.

"RAAAARGHH!" the crow-head Bugster charged at us immediately with its spear-like arm. Me and Brave blocked its attack while Snipe, Lazer and Hibiki took a step back before striking back after we guarded against its attack.

"Tch! It's strong…" Its attack might be simple, but the attack power was just too much to handle! If me and Brave hadn't blocked its attack, the both of us would have been goners in an instant. However…" I can't waste any more time!" Indeed I knew that could only maintain my transformation for only an hour, but the second transformation after first one would cost half of my Phonic Point, that's meant that I could only fight for 30 minutes right now.

"This is a new Bugster," Brave said to me, "From what we know, it came from the new kind of strain that had never been seen before from the patient who got infected."

"How?" I asked.

"We don't know," he replied, "However, there's nothing I can't cut and we'll finish this surgery right here and now."

"And for that, we need to beat this guy," Snipe said as he launched several shots, which got blocked by the Bugster, "Tch! Its way stronger than the typical Bugster that's for sure."

"Not to mention it isn't very talkative like the other Bugster," said as he launch several arrows from his Gasachon Sparrow, "Very troublesome, indeed."

"Troublesome or not, we still need to beat it!" I give my though, "Let's go Hibiki-chan!" I take my battle stance.

"Okay!" Hibiki said before taking a battle stance as well.

 **(Play: Gekisou Gungnir)**

Hibiki began to sing as the Bugster somewhat reacted to her singing and charged forward towards us. I charged forward to accept his invitation together with Hibiki where Snipe and Lazer gave long range support to us. I summoned my Spear-Blaster and exchanged several strikes with the Bugster. As I pushed it back, Hibiki follows up with Brave on the other side and sends several slashes before Hibiki finishes it with some martial art kicks and punches she learnt from Old Man. Damn! She's good!

"Death… to all!" the Bugster sends a shockwave toward us, pushing us back before it began to strike again. I block and parry its attacks before using a chance I thrust my spear into its body.

"Eat this!" I press the A button and turn my spear into its blaster mode and send several point-blank blasts at it. My attack seems work as it was sent flying back with its entire body engulfed in flames from the blast, "Let's finish this! Hibiki-chan, on my mark!"

"Let's finish this!" Hibiki said before pulls her gauntlet backwards and release its piston mechanism. I press the A button again and took out my gashat before inserting it into the slot on my Spear-Blaster.

 **[KIMEWAZA!]**

"TAKE THISSSSS!" Hibiki dashes towards the Bugster while evading its last attempt to hit her before she countering it with her uppercut empowered by her gauntlet before sending sky high. Meanwhile, I spin my spear before aiming towards the Bugster in the air.

 **[STARBREAK CRITICAL FINISH!]**

"THIS IS THE END!" I throw my spear towards the Bugster before it turn into several energy spears and launched towards it continuously before the last bigger one finishes it up, leaving a giant explosion in the sky.

 **[Comet Burning Dragon Fist]**

 **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**

 **(Song End)**

"Finally, it's done!" I said before I noticed a beeping sound from my chest. I looked down to see my Phonic gauge at the critical state as it had a single last red bar left that was beeping continuously before it finally died down and the gauge was left completely empty. At the same time, my armor disappears from my body, cancelling my transformation as the lever on my driver closes by itself, "Already reached the limit huh…" then I took out the gashat and the driver afterwards.

 **[GASHUN!]**

I looked to sky to where the Bugster exploded. Unlike the Noise where they would leave some ash behind after dying, the Bugster doesn't leave anything so I don't really know if they're really defeated or not, but I'm sure this one is. Then, I saw Hibiki out from her Symphogear and walking to me with her face totally exhausted.

"Are you okay, Hibiki-chan?"

"I'm fine," then I heard her body grumble, "But I'm kinda hungry…"

"Well, I'm hungry myself. Let's go grab a bite before we head back—"

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I got a bad feeling as I turned around to find Kagami-sensei already behind me.

"Explain," he commanded in a stern voice

"A-alright…" I admitted defeat as I knew nothing was going to change his mind. If only Shira were here.

* * *

 **(Change to 3rd POV)**

Unbeknownst to them all, the remains of the Bugster, which was in the shape of orange smoke flies away before suddenly getting sucked by into a Bugvisor, wielded by none other than Gore himself.

"He did his job well…" he stares at the Bugvisor, which had a black gashat attached to it, "One down, six remaining…" he then disappears, leaving nothing behind aside from his cold laugh lingering in the air.

 **And that's the end of the chapter. For now, when there is new gashat appearing, I'll update the description of said gashat. Let's start for the newest one. It will be updated as story goes on.**

* * *

 **Gashat Name:** Starbreak∞Gungnir

 **Type:** Relic Gashat

 **Game Description:** A 3D hardcore hack-and-slash game, where the player play as mighty warrior in pursuit of defeating the strongest warrior to achieve the title "God of Valhalla" and every action is matter of life and death.

 **History:** It was created from the combination of new variant Bugster virus and Phonic Gain of Gungnir Relic after Kanade Amou tried to transform using the new Gamer Driver II and new variant blank gashat.

 **Trivia:**

-It's the first Relic Gashat ever created.

-It's a bit reference to Dark Souls-like game.

* * *

 **Gashat Name:** Ignite Nemesis

 **Type:** ? Gashat

 **Game Description:** A post-apocalypse survival game where every decision you make would affect the ending of game.

 **History:** Current history is unknown, however it seems already in Gore's hand in very first place.

 **Trivia:** [Error]


	16. Stage 10-1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 10.1: The Shade Of The Blade I. What Does 'Friend' Really Mean?**

* * *

 **(Insert EXCITE by Daichi Miura)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The scene shows Shira in Genm Lv.2 form wielding the Gasachon Bugvisor standing still as the camera shot from different angles. Then, Shira notices the camera before sending spread shot onto the screen as the title appeared with it: Kamen Rider GENM: A Symphony of an Anti-Hero.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

Then, the proto-Mighty Action X gashat turns and flies towards Shira in human form before he catches it and brings it near to his face.

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni**

The scene changes to where Hibiki stood in human form looking back while a small computer screen right-below showing the same thing only with Hibiki in her Symphogear suit. Then, the scene turns back again to Shira who was looking around at several screens showing news regarding the Bugster and the Noise flying around him before Shira suddenly starts to disintegrate into pixels with Kanade, Hibiki and Tsubasa running over towards him, only to later see him disappear.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far**

The scene shows the Bugster virus activating and spreading around. Then, the scene switches back to Shira who meets up with Hibiki and Miku and chats with them with a bright smile on his face before crosses paths with Kanade and Tsubasa who were discussing something. Before it focuses on the nearby computer screen that shows Shira from the side, who then starts smirking.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**

The scene changes to Shira who was walking forward with the background showing several black-white scenes of the daily activities of the city behind him and also Hiro, Taiga and Kiriya walking forward away from Shira.

 **The new beginning**

Then, it shows each of them brought out their respective Rider Gashat with matching background color, along with Dan Kuroto without showing a Rider Gashat and Kanade in orange background replace her Relic with orange Rider gashat. Last is a mysterious person with hood covered most of his bandaged static face in blood-red static background.

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**

The scene is change where Shira activate his Gashat. Then change into Tsubasa in school uniform turning her back and ready to leave for something with another computer screen shows her with her Symphogear suit. The next scene shows Sakurai beside the computer screen that shows all 2nd Division personnel along with Genjuro, before quickly shows the scene where Shira do transformation pose.

 **I gotta believe!**

Then, it shows some kind of virtual arena where each Kamen Rider transform into their level 1 form, before it focused on Shira who turn the lever on Gamer Driver and activated level 2.

 **(Turn it on!) Soutou EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

The scene then shows Shira in Genm level 2 form using Bugvisor chainsaw-mode to strike down other Kamen Rider. Then, Brave seems counter with his Gasachon sword while Snipe also do the same as he shoots several time before scene engulf in explosion. The scene change where Tsubasa coming with Lazer level 2 form coming to destroy Noises but got cornered, before she's saved by orange laser come from nowhere and destroy them, as Tsubasa saw Kanade in her rider form and they're backing each other in battle stance when surrounded by Noise before charge forward. Then the scene change again shows Shira raise his head in day time, then Parad doing the same in night time before turning around and looks spreading Bugster virus.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now (Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Then it return to virtual arena, where Brave, Snipe and Lazer access their level 3 form, showing them off one by one as they're ready to fight, then it switch to Ex-Aid access his level 3 robot gamer form before launch the gauntlet off and break the screen. After that, the scene shows shadowed Genm in new form from back before he turn around and slash the screen with familiar blue katana into two.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

The scene quickly change as it shows Genm rushed toward Kamen Rider Gore as he does the same to Genm with intent to kill each other while Symphogear users plus Kanade charge toward the Nehustan girl. The scene getting smaller into smaller screen images together with various other scenes that flying around Genm who has standing still while turning, before two line of Bugster DNA line coming in and getting closer to Genm and suddenly focused into scene where there's Shira who raise his hand and merge before revealing Kamen Rider Genm.

 **(One!) kono te no naka (Two!) susumu beki life (Three!) ikite iku dake**

Finally, it shows Genm's taking battle stance, then when he snaps his hand and takes battle stance again. For last, the title appeared once again before Shira punch the screen, cracking and falling down, showing only a dark place with only one light shine to a worn out proto-Mighty Action X gashat and broken Gamer Driver on ground.

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

It has been several days since the last fight. Shira has healed enough not long after that and rejoined with his comrades. A lot happened while he was out of commission like Hibiki finally training with Genjuro and Kanade sticking to a strict training regimen to help her adapt better to being a Kamen Rider. After looking into their records, he was amused to find that they're already steadily developing without him around. It isn't like his existence had a major influence on their work, but when he and Tsubasa, whom was also recovering along with him wasn't able to fight for a while, they're working hard to cover in their place.

However, thanks to the amount of time that they were stuck in the hospital, they were both out of shape. Because of that, they're decided to train together at Genjuro's place, which was where Hibiki and Kanade were training and where Kanade and Tsubasa had also trained in the past. For his perspective, his place was the ideal place for that sort of thing. A long road which is good for jogging outside and a dojo for martial arts training inside. It seemed to be used by Genjuro for his own personal training, which he learnt from all those kung fu movies he binges. Shira had no idea how just watching a movie would help one learn martial arts but it seemed to work for Hibiki so he decided to not question it.

As Hibiki was training by punching a punching bag in nothing but plain sweat shirt, pants and with boxing gloves, Shira has undergone his own training regimen which involved a wooden dummy like the one in Chinese kung-fu movies complete with wooden poles sticking out of it. Dressed in nothing more than a white undershirt and training trousers and a pair of training shoes, he kept hitting, blocking and countering again and again as his sweat flew off his body.

"Whoa…! Nice hit there," Shira momentarily stops as he looks back at the source of voice, which was none other than Kanade. Like Hibiki, she was also wearing a plain sweat shirt and pants while sweating from her traning, "I have seen you fight like a street fighter, but I've never seen you do martial arts as well."

"I've learnt it long ago," he answered before continuing his training, "There's nothing wrong in learning more than just one fighting style."

"Yeah, I know," she said before sitting on the side of open terrace where she was, "You know? Besides your parents, you never did talk much about other things in your past. Why's that?"

"Why are you asking?" he asks while throwing a few punches at the dummy

"Wel… just curious ya'know?" she answered, "Especially when I asked about your grandfather—"

Suddenly, Shira with all his strength slammed his fist so hard at the dummy that it cracked with a loud sound echoing throughout the area. It surprised Kanade, even Hibiki and Genjuro who watch her. Slowly he looks back at Kanade with face that could be described as pure anger.

"Kanade, even though we're comrades or even friends, I suggest you never speak nor ask ANYTHING about my grandfather ever again, alright?" Shira said with a calm but serious tone.

Kanade only nodded as the answer. She did it again. She had forgotten that Shira is very sensitive when talking about his grandfather. From his reaction just now, she had confirmed that he had a really bad history with his grandfather, to the point that he really doesn't like to talk about it or even say anything about it. His expression… signified pure anger, something she never saw except when he goes up against an enemy.

Genjuro who was watching from afar was deep in thought. He has heard from Kanade and by Shira himself that he really isn't fond of his grandfather. He knows best to not get involved in his family problem but from his reaction, it is very obvious that it was a bad sign. Even Kazanaris had a very complicated relationship between family members, especially regarding Tsubasa. However, he felt that his situation is similar to Tsubasa in one way or another, but decided to not interfere until he felt comfortable talking about it.

Afterwards, the situation became kinda awkward as Shira continues his training like nothing ever happened and Hibiki does the same, but her mind wasn't able to focus as she was also concerned about Shira's sudden outburst. She doesn't really know what was his problem, but she wanted to help him like she always does. However, she also knew that Shira is the kind of person who would not really accept help from other people and would always try to solve his problems alone. His motives are good, always making sure people he cares about are safe, but it also meant putting himself in harm's way. She hopes that somehow she is able to lessen his burden.

"Hm? What's wrong everyone?" not long after that, Tsubasa walks out from where Kanade is, sweating under her training suit which looks like a kendo uniform with two wooden training swords in her hands, "Why is everyone so… quiet? Did something wrong happen while I was gone?"

"N-No! Nothing happened! Right Shira?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah…" he paused for a sec, "Nothing's wrong."

Tsubasa obviously doesn't buy anything that Shira and Kanade said. She knew that something happened, but if both of them tried to convince her, she will try to go with the flow, "Alright, if you say so. Anyway, Shira."

"Yes?" he stops turns to Tsubasa.

"From what I remember, you seemed to be proficient with sword," she said, "How about a spar or two?"

Tsubasa throws one of her wooden sword towards Shira. Shira readies his hand as he catches it, but when he grabbed it something happened—

"…!"

The arm that grabbed the sword suddenly started trembling and sweating. Not only that, he felt uneasy, sick and nauseated. Not long after that, his hand loosens as the wooden sword fell to the ground, causing him to return to normal.

"Shira, is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked in worry.

"Ah? Oh, sorry. My sweaty hand must've caused it."

He tries to pick up the sword again but the same nauseating feeling came flowing back. Even more sweat just kept pouring from his body, his arm trembled like an earthquake and the urge to throw up was skyrocketing. Instinctively he drops the sword and once again the feeling disappears without a trace. This was not normal for him but then it suddenly hit him.

" _No… don't tell me…!_ " he thought.

"Shira? Shira!" Tsubasa called.

He looks up and found Tsubasa already in front of him with her arm on his shoulder, trying to gain his attention. He opened his mouth ready to deny what just happened but Tsubasa stopped him.

"No, don't even try to deny it. I know something is wrong. Now, tell me… what happened to you?"

"…" he remains silent before standing up and walking away, not even reacting to Tsubasa's calls, forcing her to give chase. On other hand, Kanade watches her follow him and decide to tail the both of them for her own amusement, and to see what was Shira's deal.

Meanwhile, Shira was walking through forest until he find himself on some grass field with a waterfall nearby and an old tree near it. He decides to cool down and lays near the tree. He watches the sky as his figure covered by the tree's shade and remembers what just happened, "Why now out of all times when it's been so long?" he said to himself as he watches the cloud pass by in the sky, "Why…" not long after that, he ends up falling asleep as the wind gently passes him, and his mind drives into a flashback.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Long ago in the past, Shira was sitting alone in his desk while enjoying his lunch. He was currently attending a high school to get formal education. Even though his family, or rather his grandfather did not really like the idea of school and wanted him to home study instead for various reasons, one of it was he thought it would be useless to him… as everyone there was weak._

 _However, with some persuasion from a sub-family member, a family that has an affiliation to his, he eventually agreed to put him in a normal school though with strict rules set which had to be followed or he will be severely punished._

 _And one of them was for him to not befriend anyone who his grandfather considers weak which very few could meet the criteria. He is allowed to interact with people, but only if it is necessary. The reason for this is to learn more about humans and how weak they are. It may sound disturbing, but Shira without a second thought abides by these rules without question._

 _Thanks to that, Shira became well known by his school as a cold, anti-social person who never tries to talk or befriend anyone at all. Actually, there are several students who would have liked to befriend him for different reasons. However, his family circumstances and well-known reputation made it hard for them to approach him and his cold and serious attitude with near lifeless eyes certainly didn't help either. And thanks to that, he became such a loner but it was by his own choice._

 _"Hey, why are you eating alone here?" However one day, this all changes when one of the students bravely walked up and actually tried to 'talk' to him. Well, there have been several attempts to talk to him made by other students, but he either never responds or gives them a cold stare which makes people afraid of him, as if he can kill them anytime he wants. However, this student, this particular student was bold enough to take a chance._

 _His name is Kazuya Kazuraba, and was considered a happy-go-lucky student due to his aptitude and the way he talks. He's very friendly thanks to his personality and students like him, in one way or another. Basically he's kind of person you would find difficult to not be friends with._

 _Throughout his entire first year of school, only a few people had the guts to talk to Shira without any kind of important business or even with an ulterior motive. Kazuya just walked up to him and started talking to him in such a friendly tone. However, Shira gives him the usual silent treatment and continued eating his lunch like nothing happened._

 _"Um, hello? Anyone there?" Using an empty seat in front of Shira, Kazuya sat down, facing him and tried to get his attention, "Oi~~! Anyone home? Can you at least give a response or something?"_

 _"What do you want?" Shira replied in a cold tone. He actually wanted to ignore him, but he kept pestering him so he eventually gave in and talked, "If you don't have any business with me, then don't talk to me."_

 _"Ah~ why? I just want to talk, like any human would. Is that wrong?" he answered in a playful tone, not even affected by Shira's cold tone._

 _"…" Shira grunts and decided to continue his lunch, which was almost empty. After he's done, he puts his lunch box and proceeds to read a book he bought while trying to ignore the annoying student in front of him that would not leave him in peace. Lucky for him, it only lasted until final bell rung, indicating that school was over. Many students tend to stay as they have after school activities such as extracurricular or attending clubs, but some were leaving for home or to hang out with each other. Shira finding both the after school activities and having friends to hang out with a waste of time, decided on the remaining option and started leaving the premises._

 _However unfortunately for him, Kazuya was still on his tail and kept pestering him again. Even though his motive was just to befriend him, Shira just found it annoying. This lasted for an entire week until Shira's tolerance hit the limit and he felt something he never thought he would ever feel in his life—_

 _To be so angry over such a small thing._

 _"What the hell are you trying to do, huh!?" Shira said as he exploded and reached for Kazuya's collar in a very pissed off expression. Students around all turned their attentions to them and were surprised that the cold lone-wolf Shira would react for the very first time in such an aggressive manner. It's actually a very rare, or even the rarest of all events in school._

 _They wanted to give Kazuya an applause for finally being the one to get Shira to say something, but of course they were smarter than that as Shira clearly pissed. Though known to a few, Shira had defeated some of his delinquent seniors upon entering the school as they were trying to scam him. It got so bad that the seniors were sent to the hospital. Even the doctor said that the injuries were worse than the ones someone would get from a car accident. No human hand nor weapon was known to be capable of such destruction._

 _Being threaten by him, Kazuya initially was terrified but that feeling was gone immediately after his eyes met with Shira's eyes. He can see it… Those eyes… Those eyes that showed that he actually never wanted any of this. Those who actually wanted what people called normal life, but for a particular reason they can't. The sad, lone eyes were indeed for him._

 _"I just want to be your friend," Kazuya just simply answered it like that. However, Shira seemed to not really like that kind of answer so he asked again, with more pressure in his grip._

 _"I'm asking you again, what are you trying to do?" he asked._

 _"Like I said, I just wanted to be your friend!" however Kazuya's answer still remained the same. Finding it more annoying to continue the conversation, Shira decided to end it and lets go of his collar by partially pushing him back, "Tch! Useless…" he then proceeds to leave the classroom and headed off somewhere. Kazuya was left speechless after seeing his reaction. However with a big smile on his face, he knows that his plan was set in motion._

 _Several days passed as Kazuya kept trying to befriend Shira. At first, he would give a harsh reaction, even he once punching him in the guts where Kazuya found that his strength was no joke and he doesn't even hold back. Shira thought that he might give up after that, but sadly it made him approach him even more. As time passed, his reaction is became less harsh than before and now his most of his reactions was to stare him with annoyed looks on his face and answer whatever he was talking about with a snarky sarcastic answer._

 _"Seriously, why don't you give up?" For the first time, Shira finally wanted to know why Kazuya wouldn't stop pestering him, "Doesn't it feel useless to you? To try again and again without gaining any results? Wouldn't you feel… frustrated by it?"_

 _"Well… look at yourself, asking me that question," he said as he pointed at Shira, "It might not be an immediate result, but that's how you make friends! You wouldn't make true friends by just talking or chatting like typical people do."_

 _"Huh? Isn't that what they call befriending?"_

 _"No, no my friend," he said, getting ticked off by Shira, "That's not how people work. You might be talking or spending a lot of time together or such things with someone you call a friend, but are they really your friends? If people can be friends simply by doing something like that, then there won't be any wars recorded in history. Am I right?"_

 _"Tch…! Looks who's talking now? Aren't you doing the same with others? And you called them 'friends'? What's the difference between what you say with what are you've been doing until now? That's why I hate weak people, they talk about useless crap just to make them look stronger than others."_

 _"Well, we might be weak," he said it with honest, "But that's what makes us stronger than others. There won't be anyone who was strong if there wasn't anyone whose weak."_

 _"Smart mouth you got there," Shira sarcastically said._

 _Shira doesn't realize that his conversation with Kazuya slowly made him more open and less unfriendly to him. He still thinks that he is weak, but he kinda accepts his existence around him. Those two continue their small talk before turning into a long conversation and in the end, they ended up talking like friends should._

 _It won't be a long until the atmosphere around Shira became less hostile with other students. After he one way to another accepts Kazuya as his friend, he helps him to make friends with others. Indeed he's still refusing and was never fond of the idea, but Kazuya insisted that he becomes more open others. It was all thanks to one student, who bravely took a chance to change him._

 _And it was an unforgettable and important memory for Shira. Until everything went down like a landslide._

* * *

 **(Turn back to reality)**

"Hm…? Did I fall asleep?" Shira mumbled as he woke up. The light that escaped from the shade hit his eyes and blinded him a bit. However, not long after that he realizes that something was off, the surface his head was on felt warm and a little soft. Right at that time, he began sweating as he slowly looked up to meet a familiar face.

"Ah, are you awake?" the person he is facing is none other than Tsubasa, who somehow gave him the legendary thigh pillow for him, "You really had quite the nap there."

"Ah… it must be a dream," Shira said in denial, "Alright, let's go back to sleep again…" he then closes his eyes once again.

"Don't sleep again," she said as she give him a light chop at his head, gaining grunt form him which snapped him awake, "A-anyway, can I ask you something?"

"…Go on," he said as he knew what she wanted to ask, but decided to open up a bit.

"Back at the Commander's place, when you caught the wooden sword, you dropped it and your hand… began trembling nonstop. What actually happened there? Are your wounds not done healing yet?"

"No, it's not because of my wounds."

"Then what is it?"

"It is…" he pauses for a bit while his eyes tilted to side, "It is related to what happened to me in the past."

"Your past?"

"I'm…" he collected his will as he finally admitted to Tsubasa, "…afraid to wield a blade."

"What…?" was all that came out from her mouth after what Shira just said, "You're… afraid to wield a blade? But you were fine with that weapon of yours when we went up against Graphite."

"There's a difference," he explain, "That weapon in one's mind is just a hammer that had an extended blade at the end. That's not a pure blade. However, if it was a blade, in pure form no matter what material or where it came from, I'll start to tremble," he raises his hand and looks at it, "My hand starts sweating while trembling as fear overwhelms me that makes me unable to hold on to it any longer. It's almost like some kind of trauma, which is true in my case."

"…" Tsubasa couldn't say anything about it. People normally suffer from trauma due to some kind of horrible and traumatizing experience in their past and Shira is not an exception. However, for him who seemed always ready to hit the battlefield to be a persona that developed a trauma that hinders him in battle is very unexpected. She wonders, what kind of a traumatic past he had to gain such a trauma.

"Do you want to know why or how I got it?" Shira said as if reading her mind, "On these hands," he shows his arms, "is where I reach and gain what the true meaning of having a friend, someone you can depend on, someone you can trust, a true friend and not some delusional one. Something that I hold dearly," and then he fisting his arms, "But with these hands, I could also destroy those dear to me."

"Wha…" Tsubasa is quite shocked after the last sentence, "What happened?"

"It was…" Shira tried to recall, only to make it worse as he began to sweat a lot, "It… was—"

"No, don't push yourself Shira," Tsubasa said as she tried to calm him, "You don't need to force yourself to say it. Take your time."

"Thank you… Tsubasa…" he said as he calmed down, "Anyway… how long we must stay at this position?"

"Ah… um…" Tsubasa face turned red as she got reminded about their position, "Just… until at least you're completely calm. Y-yeah… at least… until then…"

Shira looks at her face, whose red from embarrassment. Normally, he would stand up right this instance for her sake, but she seemed to enjoy a little, so he decided to play along for a while. Of course, he actually isn't calm yet so he stayed put.

A gentle wind passed both of them as it swayed Tsubasa's long hair to the side. Shira who got a good look at it was quite surprised from what he saw. Indeed, Tsubasa is a beautiful girl with a good personality, if not for her strict and sometimes samurai-like attitude that makes her unique. She's also has a good voice, which is why she became a singer which was pretty good choice of career. If not for the Noise, she might already become the most popular singer in Japan… no, in the world if she wanted to.

Shira had no knowledge of her family circumstances, but what he knows that Tsubasa was no different than any normal girl. For her to dedicate herself to being a protector is something that deserves praise, but he knows that she was capable of more than just fighting. He realizes that he tends to make others stay away from his fights, which is good but also bad in some way. He decides to bury that kind of thought and respect her choice.

On the other hand, Tsubasa watches him stare at her which make her face little redder than before. She doesn't know why he's looking at her like that, but she knows that kind of eye he's giving her. It's the eye that observes something, or someone for some specific reason. She doesn't know why he's giving that look, but maybe something caught his eye so he's like that.

From an outsider's perspective, those two's position could lead to some misunderstandings. With Shira resting on Tsubasa's thigh pillow, it's a scene that you would only see in a manga or something. To happen in real life, one would think that they have some kind of intimate relationship, worse they can be seen as lovers too. This is actually bad for Tsubasa's idol career as it can become a scandal for her. Well… it's not like she cares about it, but she would felt bad for Shira by getting him involved.

However, one thing that they weren't aware of is someone who is watching them from the back of a tree behind them. That person is Kanade. She had followed them both in secret and was quite surprised that Tsubasa gave him the thigh pillow treatment, which is quite daring of her. She actually wanted to jump right at them and tease her best friend for that, including Shira too to chill the atmosphere. However, she found herself unable to move from her place and just kept staring at them. Seeing them so close to each other, she felt something clawing through her chest, an uneasy feeling when she looked at them.

" _What is this? It hurts… my chest hurts. It can't be… that, right?_ "


	17. Stage 10-2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid characters. I just own idea and OC's)**

* * *

 **Stage 10.2: The Shade of Blade II. Overcome the Past and Believe on Your Friend.**

* * *

 **(At Fine's mansion) (3rd POV)**

Inside a mansion deep inside the forest, concealed by the environment, Fine was on the phone with someone who seemed to be speaking in English. From their conversation, they seemed to be discussing about an activation of a Holy Relic. Fine reporting about what she has achieved up until, the other side seemed not that satisfied with her answer. She answers them with what they wanted hear before the call ends.

"So despicably vulgar. I'm tired of how remarkably unremarkable his homeland is. I wouldn't tell someone like him under torture that Solomon's Ring has already been activated," she stands up and turns towards her guest, "Don't you agree, Gore?"

" **One's words indicates who they truly are** ," Gore said as he lays towards the wall, " **I'm not fond of those kind of people. Might need one or two doses of Bugster virus to give them wake up call.** "

"Sure, feel free to do that. I would like to see their faces when that happens," Fine said with little laugh.

" **Consider it done** ," Gore said before walking away from his place, " **For now I shall take my leave** ," he then leaves the mansion.

Meanwhile, Chris who has been watching him all this time inside the mansion soon follows him and leaves too. Fine, who was watching her only smiled at her strange behavior.

"Oh my, such curiosity, Chris."

Meanwhile outside, Gore is walking towards the city with Chris tailing him from behind. Gore though aware that he was being followed, still allowed her to do as she likes as it wouldn't make any difference to what he's going to do. After several minutes of walking, Gore suddenly disappears as Chris tried to find out where he went, which resulted in her losing him.

"Dammit! He got away again," she cursed in anger, "I can't trust that man. He must be hiding something that we don't know about, and I'll reveal it!"

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, at Shira's apartment room) (Shira's POV)**

"Dammit… giving me all this homework. That damn Kuroto…" I said as I analyzed the data Kuroto sent me for inspection. After the appearance of the Relic Gashat, he has made me a part of the analysis team regarding this newfound gashat. Actually, there's no such as an analysis team and it was all just a façade to get me to uncover more important data of the new variant of Bugster virus, which somehow resonates with the energy that comes from the activated Relic, "Did he not notice how busy I was these past few days? Even if I was onboard with researching this new Bugster virus…"

Indeed the newfound information about the resonation is really fascinating. Even when Ryoko found out about it, she started acting like a child who just got their Christmas present early. She wanted to analyze it too, but the Bugster virus isn't her expertise so she left it to me. Dammit…

"Not to mention…" I looked back to the wooden training sword that I left out on the table. After my strange phobia revelation to Tsubasa, she insisted that I try to overcome it. She said that it would be a hinderence in the upcoming battles. Hah… she always serious with these sort of things. Sure I'm still not completely serious in most battles I have fought before except for that one time when I went up against that mysterious girl in Nehustan armor. Still… why do I feel that I have seen her somewhere before?

"No time to for hesitation," I said before standing up and grabbed the wooden training sword, which though obvious it was gonna happen, the pain returned, "Dammit… If I can't overcome this, it might be a bigger problem in the future. Not to mention…" I looked back at my computer screen. Aside from my investigation report, there's still another set of data that I have opened up. A familiar figure of a blue haired girl and a sword Relic… that data is none other than Ame no Habakiri's Relic data.

I had asked the data from Ryoko and she just gave it to me as if it was nothing, along with unnecessary data regarding Tsubasa's private life, "I really don't understand how that woman brain works," however, the Relic data is more or less enough for me to complete my next project.

The creation of second Relic gashat.

By combining the data from Kanade's and Tsubasa's Relic, I can more or less recreate a new Gashat, however… "It needs a trigger, which I have yet to find what it could be," No matter how much I put the data and decrypt it into the Gashat, it always results in an error. It has been really frustrating for me till now, we don't know when those people that were behind all these incidents would act. I need to hurry… I need to—

*Drr…* *Drr…*

I saw my phone vibrate, indicating that there's a new message or there's a call. I reached for it and found that it was a call from Genjuro. Then, I answered the call.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

{Yes. I need you return to base. I'll explain the details there.}

And the calls end. I don't know why, but I just got this bad feeling about that call so I put in my phone and reached for my jacket before riding off to the base.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters) (3rd POV)**

"Defense Minister has been killed?" I said after I heard the explanation from Genjuro and faced the screen, showing the images of the incident.

"Yes, there's a video recording of what happened there," Genjuro said.

"I see… wait, where is Ryoko? I haven't seen her ever since I arrived."

As if Shira's words was some sort of trigger, Ryoko appears from elevator while bringing over a briefcase in her hands, "Sorry I took so long," she said as it takes everyone's attention.

"Ryoko!" Genjuro is the first one to call her.

"What's wrong? Did you guys miss me that badly?" she asked.

"I don't know about the others, but for me… I didn't really miss you that badly, but I still care about you."

"Oh my, trying to flirt with older woman, aren't you?" she said, which made Shira groan, "Anyway, what happened? You all look so tense."

"Defense Minister Hiroki has just been assassinated," Genjuro said.

"What!?" Ryoko quickly goes and looks at the screen.

"Multiple 'revolutionary' groups have been claimed responsible, but we don't know which one is true," Genjuro explain, "We should have every man in the investigation."

"We were worried about you since we couldn't contact you," Hibiki said.

"Yeah, what happened Ryoko?" Shira asked.

"Sorry, my phone is broken," she said which Shira suddenly had a tinge of doubt from, "I appreciate the concern but I have classified orders from the government," she puts down the briefcase and show us the contents, which in it was some kind of microchip, "Thanks to Defense Minsiter Hiroki, the delivery of this is successful. We shouldn't let his death be in vain."

"And… what that thing is?" Shira asked.

"This is a chip related to the Durandal sword hidden beneath the base," she explained.

"Okay, so what is Durandal exactly and why is it beneath the base?"

"I'll explain everything, but first, we need to gather everyone for a meeting."

"I'll handle that," Genjuro said.

On the other hand, Shira was in deep thought about the current incident they have faced. The assassination and then Durandal. Whatever that important thing is, they must be related somehow. However, Shira still lacked the information needed to confirm anything and hoped that the meeting would give him the answer he's looking for.

* * *

 **(Meeting Room)**

As everyone related to 2nd Division has gathered inside the meeting room, Genjuro and Ryoko stood in front of everyone including the girls and Shira that sat in the front row to explain what they know and the information Ryoko brought to them.

"From the recent incidents regarding the Noise, Bugster virus and other things around the academy, the government has concluded that their objective right now is to seize Durandal, which lies inside Sacristy D, located on the lowest level of the facility: the Abyss," Ryoko explained.

"And what exactly is Durandal?" Shira asked.

"It's one of the few complete Relics left on earth," Tsubasa explained.

"As she said, the EU handed it over to Japan for safekeeping and management on the condition that Japan writes off some of Europe's defaulted loans should the EU economy collapse."

" _Very typical of those people… That's why I hate politic_ ," Shira though, "So, where did they want us to transfer to? I don't think there's safest place except in here."

"There's a special vault for Relics deep under the Parliament," Genjuro explained, "It's often called the Ruins of Memory."

" _Ruins of Memory… seems like a special place for keeping a very dangerous Relic so no one can't misuse it_ ," Shira though.

"And because we're government employees, we have no choice but to follow the orders from those on the top of the food chains," Genjuro continued, which gains a disapproving expression from Shira, but it was barely noticed.

"Durandal is scheduled for transport tomorrow at 05:00," Ryoko said, "The particulars are on the chip here. Now, as everyone knows what we're doing, are there any questions?" at that time, Shira is only one who raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Are the other Kamen Riders also getting into this mission?" Shira asked.

"Considering the new patch that allows other Kamen Riders to fight against Noise, the government actually wants others aside from you to join in as well," Ryoko stated, "However, Hiro Kagami has an important presentation overseas while Taiga Hanaya is busy with his duties as a doctor. Not to mention the Minister of Health is refusing to cooperate as the main job of a Kamen Rider is actually to treat the Bugster virus and not to get involved politics," then she smiles a little, "except you and Kanade as you two are actually unofficial members and you're directly connected to 2nd Division as well."

"So, we're going to help you out in the transfer?"

"Yes, as a rearguard," she stated, "You're to only move when something happens. I assume you're able to follow our orders, am I right?"

"…Alright," Shira answered, "Me and Kanade would on standby in case something happens during transfer, is what you actually mean, right?"

"That's right! Okay, are there any more questions?" No one raised their hand for any further questions, "In that case, let's get ready."

Not long after the meeting, Shira and the others are in the Command Room as they're watching Ryoko control a robot to handle Durandal. The Robot is going so deep that it almost looks like it was going to the real abyss.

"Is that the Abyss?" Hibiki asked.

"That's right," Ryoko said, "It's three times longer than the Tokyo Sky Tower so it's pretty deep."

"Damn that is really deep," Shira said in surprise, "At least it isn't going to the real 'Abyss' at all."

"If that the case, we would have a tough time right now," Ryoko answered with a little laugh.

"Well, it is really deep. Me and Tsubasa were surprised too when we found out," Kanade said as she's speaking from her experience.

" _However… for going this deep… rather than a tunnel, it almost like an upside-down tower_ ," Shira though as observed how the Abyss looked, " _Well, I won't ask any further as it is the government's decision anyway. But just in case… I'll look it up later._ "

"The government always gives Relics top priority so it's no surprise that they would go this far to keep it safe," Ryoko said.

"More like they're too paranoid," Shira said bluntly.

"Well, you can say it like that too," Ryoko admits, "Anyway, how about you get some rest before tomorrow's mission? You'll need it."

"Right," Hibiki said as everyone went to the elevator, except Shira who somewhat stayed behind.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoko asked.

"No," he looks at Durandal on the screen, "Nothing…" he continues to follow the others. At the elevator, Shira meets Kanade who looks at her gashat and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Nervous about the new big job?" Shira asked, which gains her attention.

"Oh, Shira. I thought you're already gone with Hibiki."

"No, she just went back first," he said, "How about you?"

"Ah… I was just thinking about something," she looks at her gashat, "After I got the second chance to be back on the battlefield, I felt excited, but…" her hand trembles a bit, "I feel… a bit scared," then suddenly she felt something on her head as she found Shira's hand on it, "S-Shira!?"

"It's okay to be scared," Shira said, "To be scared… is the sign that you're still human. Without it, you're nothing more than a monster."

"But are we need to put down our fear to overcome what might come to us?"

"Even the bravest and strongest person in the world would fear something," Shira said, "Indeed, to become strong we must overcome our fear, but 'overcome' doesn't mean just beat it or lock it deep inside our heart. Sometimes… it means to accept it."

"Like your fear of holding a sword?" Kanade slipped her words out and suddenly greatly gains Shira attention, "I heard it from Tsubasa for your information."

"I thought she would keep to herself," he said, which somewhat makes Kanade bit down for something else, "So? You say that I must accept my fear like what I just say, right? I want to… but I can't…"

"Why?"

"I… nothing. I will get over it soon," Shira wanted to leave to avoid giving any further explanation. However, his hand is being held by Kanade.

"No, I refuse to let you deal with it by yourself," Kanade said, "Why don't you trust me? Or the others? Why do you keep holding it back by yourself and not let the others help you? We're your friends, right?"

"Friends…"

As that word echoed inside Shira's mind, it forced him to remember an event in the past. An event… that he doesn't want to remember at all. The scene plagued his mind as drives it to its limit, makes him goes overdrive and unintentionally slap away Kanade's arm that held him. At first Kanade is shocked by his sudden act and wanted to complain, but she's stopped after seeing the look on Shira's face.

A pale face, with sweat continuously falling near his neck and his eyes swirled in a combination of distortion and blank stare. It's as if he's going into a flashback, a terrible flashback that erased all confidence and bravery that Shira showed in the past. He was scared, scared and looked like someone who held deep guilt over something.

"S-Shira? Are you alright?" Kanade said as she doesn't know what actually happened to Shira. She raised her hand and wanted to reach for his face, but he suddenly turns around and runs away from her, "H-Hey, Shira!?" no matter how much she calls him when she chased him, he never stopped and kept running, running away from something that for Kanade is obviously not from her. Lucky that there's only one way out from the base, and it's from the elevator so if he wanted to run, he would go there.

And as she thought, he really did go there, trying to get away from her. He enters the elevator and tried to close the door quickly, but Kanade was able to slip inside before the door completely closed, making him and her trapped inside the elevator with no way of escape.

"Shira! Snap of it!" she said as she grips his shoulder tightly, "Tell me, what happened to you!?"

"…sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I didn't want to… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… I didn't want to—" and Shira kept muttering the same thing over and over like a mantra with a terrified expression.

"Shira…" Kanade looks at his terrible state. He keeps apologizing, saying that he didn't mean to something she doesn't know what it is and repeats the process like a broken radio. His expression was full of sadness yet his eyes is completely blank. She can see tears falling from his eyes and he wouldn't stop muttering the same words. As she couldn't stand it anymore, she decided to do what old man Genjuro did to her when she was filled with rage after witnessing her family's death—

She hugs him…

"It's okay…" she said for trying to calm him down, "It's okay Shira… You don't need to force yourself. Let it out, all feelings you have kept all this time."

"…I'm sorry…" it seemed to work as the stuttering slowed down.

"Shh… Let it go. Let all that emotion out from your heart," Kanade said as he slowly calmed down, "Are you calm yet?"

"…Yeah…" he finally returned to his normal tone, "Sorry… that you had to see that…"

"Don't worry about it," Kanade said as she lets him go, "I don't know… what happened to you. It was the first time I ever saw that you like that, but I know there's a reason behind it. Am I right?"

"Yes… you're right…"

"So… can you tell me, what happened?"

"…Alright," he said, "I'll tell you, but maybe we need to change the place," as if it was a sign, the elevator already arrive on its destination. When the door opened, it reveals Hibiki and Tsubasa, both of them returned standing in front of elevator with a worried face.

"You guys…" Shira said as he don't know why they're there.

"Commander called us," Tsubasa said, "That there's a commotion outside and seemed you and Kanade were the cause. So, we waited here to find out it is."

"I'm also worried about it too," Hibiki said, "You've… seemed to be in pain for quite a while now, so I wanted if you're ok. If there's something I can do to help, I'll be there to do so."

"I see…" Shira said as he looks at everyone's willingness to help him with his problems, "Fine then, but let's get out of here first, I need to find a better place to talk about it."

"How about our room in the dorm?" Kanade suggested, instantly getting Tsubasa's refusal.

"K-Kanade! That place is…!"

"Why? It's fine as long as no one sees him," Kanade answered without any problem.

"B-but, is it improper for a boy to enter a girl's dorm!?" Hibiki said as she realized it too.

"I said its fine! Just say that he's like how Ogawa does when he goes to pick you up or something," she said easily.

"I don't think that'll work," Tsubasa said in a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert and I won't do anything there," Shira said though he felt that he was being accused of some major crime.

"No, that's not the case…" Tsubasa said towards his defense with a bit red on her face.

"Argh…! Don't think about it and just go!" Kanade finally snapped and drags Shira out from elevator towards their supposed destination. Tsubasa and Hibiki didn't have a chance to protest any further and just followed them both.

* * *

 **(Later, Kanade and Tsubasa's dorm room)**

"Well… it's clean, at least…" Shira first comments after arriving at the room.

"Uwaa… that's rude…" Kanade said in a flat tone.

"W-why would you think that!?" Tsubasa complained.

"Well… consider the state of room when you're in thr hospital—"

"Pleaseforgetaboutitthankyouverymuch," Tsubasa instantly cut off while bowing her head down.

"W-Well, how about we get in before anyone notices us?" Hibiki suggested.

"Agreed," everyone said in unison before going into the room. At first glance, the room is pretty tidy, with one side with a trace of it being continuously tidied up for some reason, which Shira and Hibiki knowing whose side it is, much of Tsubasa's embarrassment. After everyone sat comfortably while Kanade prepared some drinks, Shira prepared himself.

"Alright, where do start…" Shira said while Kanade arrive with some beverage, "I don't really want to talk about it as it related to my grandfather, but… after what happened, you all have the right to know what actually happen."

"Was your relationship with your grandfather that bad?" Tsubasa said as she got curious.

"Rather than bad, it was non-existent from the very beginning," Shira explained, "I'm nothing than a tool for him."

"A tool!? What kind of person he is that treats his own grandson like a tool!?" Kanade said in an angry tone.

"A kind of who treats others like how he treats me," he answered in a disgusted tone before taking a sip of his drink before placing it back on the table, "He saw the others as the weak, a thing that will be crushed by the strong, in this case, him. You might think who in the right mind would associate themselves with this man might considering his personality? Well… let me tell you, that person is someone that's no different than him. As rotten as he is and only seeks their own standing above the other, kind like a corrupt governor or something."

"You mean…"

"Yes, my grandfather has a high ranking position among the people in the entire nation," he explained further, "Like some families with a high standing and being respected for it, and that only the leader of the nation would be able to refuse his demands without making any mess… scrap that, even the nation's leader himself would have trouble when they refuse what he wants regardless of who they are, and if that someone had no standing to begin with, they would face a terrible death."

"He is sounds like a scary old man," Hibiki said before drinking too.

"He is, not only his for standing but as person, he is scary as hell," Shira said as he remembered the past, "I remember how much he beats me to death to make sure I followed his rules and not become weak like the others. He doesn't tolerate any mistakes and weakness of anyone and will punish them to show who had the authority. Like a law of nature, nothing can stop him… except death."

"He already passed away?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes," he answered, "Because of me."

"Wha…!" the girls gasped in surprise after heard that.

"H-how it exactly happen?" Tsubasa asked.

"It actually happened because of an event," he said before taking another sip of his drank once again, "But before that, I better to explain why I developed this kind of phobia of holding a sword."

"Actually I want to know too," Kanade said after drinking, "How can you get that kind of phobia?"

"…" Shira sighed as he looked like don't want to talk about it, "That's… because of that—"

* * *

 **(Flashback, a few years ago)**

 _The younger Shira was already making his way home from school. Ever since his relationship in school become better thanks to one person who became his first friend, his life seemed a lot brighter than before. It was so exciting that he can enjoy something that he never done before. All new things he learnt from others, he was glad that though annoying at first happened to him. It makes him… feel different than before._

 _However, his grandfather doesn't like it. His bright and refreshing smile is disgusting to him. For him, a smile and such isn't needed. To smile after conquering the weak and become stronger than other, that's what happiness is to him, his own happiness. As the successor of his clan and his soul, he can't let his vessels become weaklings._

 _And so, even if his school life turned into heaven, his life at home has become even more hellish than before. His grandfather always punished him for showing that smile to him. He beat his ideals into his body, even if it means doing it physically. Anyone in the house that sees what happens are unable to do anything. They can oppose the old man, unless they want to get his wrath fall on to them. Even so, it doesn't break him at all as Shira can endure it to see a new day._

 _After almost a year of beating and discipline from his grandfather, he has grown tired as his successor hasn't returned back to his ideal vision. His rage becomes too much to restraint as he occasionally released it on some unfortunate person that appears nearby him. He wants to know how to turn it back, and he found the solution._

 _If fixing it back doesn't work, then he'll search for the source and destroy it. However, simply destroying it won't change anything as it would make Shira go even farther from his ideal vision, and the worst case with him rebel against him. But that won't happen as his plan would surely return back his successor to his former glory as he sees fit._

 _One day, while he was on his way home, Shira found something strange. His friend Kazuya, couldn't be found anywhere. He knows that he is part of the go-home club so he won't be in any club activities, but he can be found talking with some student as they're going home like he is. However, this time he suddenly disappeared without a trace after the last bell rang. Last he remembered, he was called by a teacher, but never returned afterward._

 _"That's strange…" he said inside the car that occasionally comes and picks him up from school. While he was deep in thought, he notices that the route car takes is different than usual, "Hey, why are we going this way?"_

 _"This is Gekirin-sama's order," the driver answered, "He ordered me to drive you to the second house."_

 _"Second house? Strange, he never goes there unless something important happens," Shira thought as the car kept moving towards their destination. Not long after that, he had arrives at the location, "This is—"_

 _Before he could say something, a bunch of men in traditional outfits appeared outside the car. One of them opens the door as another one harshly drags him out from the car, "Hey! What are you…!?"he wanted to complain and beat them if he must, but they kept dragging him towards one of the buildings. When they're arrived, they toss him in like some kind of prisoner, "The hell… what happen—"_

 _Shira suddenly speechless when he saw what in front of him. Several similar people like the one who dragged him inside the place has lined up near the wall and in the middle of room, he saw two familiar figures. One is his grandfather, and the other… is a battered and bruised Kazuya laying on ground._

 _"Kazuya!" he rushed towards him, but he suddenly got restrained by those people in traditional outfits, "Let me go!" he struggled from their grip but they held him so tight that he couldn't get out. Then his grandfather started talking._

 _"So, this was the source of your recent change…" his grandfather said while holding a wooden sword he used to beat up Kazuya before, "This is why I don't want you to get involved with the weak! You had become weak too! But that's doesn't matter as I will fix you up, right here and now!" he then begins to beat him up again._

 _"Stop… Stop it!" Shira demanding as he struggles more and wanted to save Kazuya._

 _"I will never stop till it ends!" his grandfather said before he's stopping and looks at him, "Unless… you're the one who ends it."_

 _"Wha…" Shira once again become speechless after his grandfather said that._

 _"You're the one who started it, so you will be the one to end it," his grandfather said, "Unless, you want me to end it," he raised the wooden sword again and continued hitting him again._

 _"S-stop!" Shira demand, "I'll do it… I'll be the one to do it!"_

 _"Then it's settled," his grandfather give a sign as the people who restraint Shira let him go as he stumble forward and facing his grandfather, who lent him the wooden sword, "End it."_

 _"…" Shira was actually tempted to hit his grandfather instead, but after knowing him for so many years, he is aware that in terms of strength and skill, he was far below his grandfather's unmatched power. Not only would he get beat up, but his friend would be next victim regardless. However, if he was the one who end this, at least he can save his friend from further pain and worsening the fate he might have got from his grandfather. He walks towards Kazuya battered body and raises the wooden sword as he steeled his heart, but then he hears his voice._

 _"Shi…ra…?" Kazuya's weak voice can be heard as his eyes weakly looked at him. The look of his friend has already crumbled his heart and the decision he made as his grip become weaker. However, he can tell his grandfather would continue it if he doesn't do it._

 _So… he made the one choice that would change his life… forever…_

 _"I'm sorry…" he hit him, "I'm sorry…" he hits him again, "I'm sorry," again and again "I didn't want to…" again and again "I'm sorry," he repeats like a broken radio, asking for forgiveness as he keeps beating his first and best friend he ever had. It keeps going on until Kazuya was finally unconscious as his head bled out. Shira stops his beating as he fell to the ground like a puppet that got its strings cut off and looks at his friend with empty eyes._

 _"Now you know the feeling of being the strong," his grandfather said before walking away, "take care of it," he ordered those man in traditional outfits before they nodded in agreement and respect before he walks out from the room._

* * *

 **(Return to current time)**

Everyone became speechless after hearing what Shira told them. His story finally explained why Shira had such a deep hatred for his grandfather. It is something that no normal person can accept even in society. This is already overstepped the limits of being a human. His grandfather is no different than a demon at that point.

"How horrible…" Hibiki first words after heard that, "How can he do something horrible like that?"

"Disgusting!" Kanade said in anger, "He's no human. He's a demon! Even the Noise who only kills people wouldn't do something horrible like that!"

"…" Only Tsubasa that doesn't say anything about it. She remembers her situation at her home back in her family. Even if it was complicated thanks to her birth, it never went too far like Shira's family did. His grandfather is already beyond saving. She can never think how someone like him can hold such a high position that is quite respected among the people back in Shira's home world.

"Ever since that day… it seems my view of the world has changed," Shira said while looking blankly upward, "Kazuya isn't dead, but he was so beaten up that he needed serious treatment. Everyone in school somewhat knows what happened to him, but they didn't dare to say it in front of me, in fear of what my family would do to them. I kinda understand that, but it got worse when Kazuya woke up from his unconscious state."

"What happen?" Hibiki asked.

"Our friendship ended there," he said, "He doesn't blame me. He knows that I was forced by the situation and I have to do it or he might not live to see the next day. So, he decided that we must end our friendship, so I wouldn't be tormented like this again," he continues, "It hurt… when I look at him. Even if I was the one who hurt him, but he saw it like I was the one who's suffering. But I can't refuse him, as it might come with something worst if this continued. And then, I made my decision."

"To make sure no one would suffer a same fate like him, I needed to deal with the root of all of this, my grandfather."

"What did you do?" Kanade asked.

"The Passing Ritual," he answered.

"The Passing Ritual? What's that?" Tsubasa asked as she is curious of its name.

"Passing Ritual… is a ritual that my family from my grandfather's line that was used for very long time to pass the position of head of family to the successor. It's a very rotten ritual since it was implemented as the old head and the new head would fight to the death to decide if the successor is worthy of the position from the old head."

"That's horrible…" Hibiki said, "How is such a ritual allowed?"

"It has went on for a long time and I don't know the full history of it," Shira explained, "However, what I know is this ritual is like passing the soul of the old head to the successor to make it live forever. Sounds impossible and absurd, but maybe that's the reason of why it is so rotten, and my grandfather really thought he could beat the previous head long ago and completely fell into it."

"I see…If it was rotten since an old time, it can't be cleansed that easily," Tsubasa said as she understood the ritual from Shira's explanation, "But how you deal with him using this ritual?"

"If the successor is able to defeat the old head, to complete the ritual they must kill the old head as it transfers the soul of the old one to the new one," he said which made the girls gasped, "Over many years of training under hatred and such toward my grandfather, not to mention that my grandfather was already too old so his skill has become rusty to a certain height, I managed to defeat him in battle. Even if he lost, he still smiled as his hard work has payed off and gladly accepted his death, to pass his ancestor's spirit and will to me. However… I broke his dreams and smile shortly afterward as I did something that someone in my shoes would never do despite my hatred towards him."

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"I gave him… mercy."

"Mercy? But that's a good thing, right?" Kanade asked.

"Not to my grandfather," he said, "For him, it was highest level of disrespect and disgrace towards him. The teachings of my grandfather was to not give the enemy mercy at all costs, to show who's strongest among them. Life and death in combat, that's his idealism. By giving him mercy at that ritual, I disrespected him more than anyone can do to him, which worsened his health shortly afterward."

"Is he sick?"

"His body is already sickly thanks to his old age and not to mention he had a complicated health condition as well. A sudden shock, moreover in his rage is enough to trigger a heart attack. Afterward, I declared that I would cut all ties to my grandfather household and once again become 'Shidou'."

"Eh, your surname isn't 'Shidou'?" Kanade asked in surprise.

"No, my family name is actually 'Taisha'. 'Shidou' is the name of my parents came up with after they ran away from the household."

"They're… ran away? Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"My parents, especially my mother knew how rotten my grandfather is and she knows what he would do to me after he learns that my mother was pregnant. So, she decided with my father to run away and live peacefully somewhere while changing their name and surname, to make sure I don't fall into my grandfather's hands and become rotten like him. However… they are…"

"What happ— ah! Sorry for be insensitive," Kanade said after she looks at Shira's expression. That expression… is when one shows that someone they cared about had passed away, and from that she knew that Shira's parents were dead.

"Don't mind it. Anyway, after I cut my connection with my grandfather's household, his health condition became worst and without someone at the top of the food chain, the situation becomes worst as other rotten people who supported my grandfather finally showed their true colors and it becomes disarrayed after his death," he continues while giving a little laugh over it, "Everyone came to his funeral out of obligation and not out of respect. Behind their grieving faces, I can tell they're smiling as their biggest obstacle is finally gone. I did not want to, but I also went there, not because of I respected or felt loss, but to give him my first and last gratitude to him. I hated him, but thanks to him I grew into the man I am now, and I won't ever become someone like him. I decided, to find my own path. And that's it, the rest is history."

No one said anything after he was done telling his past. From losing his parents to his friendship, Shira has fought too much in his life. Against his enemy, against his own grandfather, he had suffered so much yet he's still cared for others, in his own way. The girls thought that if there is anything they could do, they wanted to ease his suffering, but don't know how. Shira isn't someone who would gladly accept other's help in the open like some people they might know.

"Don't worry I don't need anybody's sympathy," he said, "I chose this way, and I'll go with it. No matter how much I need to do, I'll never stop until this all over," he stands up and walks towards door, "You should rest, we have a mission tomorrow."

However, before he can go, Tsubasa grabs his arm and doesn't let him go. Shira was surprised as he turned around and saw Tsubasa almost crying with tears in her eyes.

"We're your friends, right?" Tsubasa asked, "Then, don't keep it all by yourself. We must help each other, that's what friends are for. Why don't you just put down that tough act and just let it all out?" she grabs his hand with both of her hands, "Even if this not your home world, you must know that there's someone who will wait for you. To come back safely."

"Yeah, she is right," Kanade said as walked up beside her, "Two is better than one, and you have many of us by your side. Don't ever forget that just because you care about us."

"Yes! That's right!" Hibiki said to cheer him up, "I still have a lot to learn, but I will help no matter what! You can count on us!"

"You guys…" Shira said in disbelief as a tear fell down his cheek, "heh… you girls really know how to make man cry, don't you?" he can't hold it again as the tears finally fell down like rain, "Thank you, everyone…" he looks at the sky with a smile on his face. He can see his friend's face, Kazuya who's smiling at him. He doesn't need to hold it all in ever again. Even some things still need to be kept a secret, but he is now able to accept this new friendship he acquired.

Tomorrow will decide if he has changed or not, but Shira knows… that he can do it. Because… he isn't alone anymore…


End file.
